Smiling but we're close to tears
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Kurt shouldn't be there, he did nothing wrong. Karofsky was determined to destroy him. But when he meets the mysterious Blaine, will he find out why the dark eyed boy is so scared to let anyone close? Badboy!Blaine AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Badboy!Blaine BadDad!Burt Hurt!Kurt/Bitchy!Kurt_**

**_Its better then it sounds i swear_**

****Blaine Anderson had issues. Really bad issues.

Kurt Hummel had issues. Really bad issues.

Kurt walked around McKinley high on is way to Glee club just like everyday. He was halfway there when he collided with a locker followed by a slushy to the face. He simply got back up, took his jacket off and wiped his face with it (it was ruined anyway.) Not one person of the glee club noticed. Kurt Hummel had issues. Really bad issues.

Blaine sat alone in the back of hid Spanish class. He Dad sent him to Dalton school for troubled boys after his last...incident. He had one friend that he quickly drove away. Blaine became rude, snarky but most of all alone. He was the only out gay guy still at Dalton, people hated him regardless. Gay, straight whatever he was hated, loathed. All because of a couple stupid mistakes. Blaine Anderson had issues. Really bad issues.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Kurt cried to Principal Figgins.<p>

"I am afraid I am Mr Hummel. This school will no longer tolerate any of your homosexual advances."

"But HE kissed ME! Not the other way round!" Kurt was tearing up now. He looked to his dad, but Burt just looked ashamed. "Dad?"

"Go Kurt." Burt sighed. A tear escaped.

"Daddy?"

"Kurt, I've tried really hard to treat you like a normal son." Normal, that stung, "But I just can't anymore. Dalton is a boarding school, maybe you should just leave."

"But Glee club..." Kurt choked. Was that all he had?

"You're still there?" Figgon's questioned. When Kurt nodded he bit his lip. "William said you'd left."

"They all ignore me."

"Rightly so, Mr Karofsky said you also attempted to seduce Finn Hudson?" Figgon's snarled.

"But..."

"Not buts. I don't want you to infect anymore of my students!" Figgon's yelled. Kurt turned to his Dad, sobbing now.

"Daddy," Burt looked away, "Dad please say you believe me?" Burt shook his head, "Dad?" Burt looked up as a tear escaped from his eye.

"I tried! I tried to be accepting but all it did was put me in a coma!" Kurt gasped.

"How can that be my fault?" He sobbed.

"Don't you realise of frustrating you are? Sometimes..." Burt looked away.

"No." Kurt growled, "Say it."

"Sometimes I can't tell the difference between gay and girl with you!" Burt yelled then regretted it by the look of sheer betrayal on his face. "You'll go to Dalton. You'll board there and maybe you can come home at summer."

"But what did I even do?" Kurt sobbed, "Please answer me, you're my Dad!"

"You are no son of mine. You haven't been since your mother died." Burt mumbled.

At that moment Kurt Hummel never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Anderson!"<p>

"What?" Blaine snapped at who ever was calling him. Oh joy, Wes Parks.

"Hey man, look, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to join our Glee club?" Wes quaked.

"Get lost." Blaine began to walk away.

"You know, none of us know why you are here! I get it's bad but you can start again! That's what Dalton is about!" Blaine kept walking, "Don't be such a coward!" Blaine froze. Wes smiled, sore sot located. "That why you're here? Little Blaine the coward ran away?" Blaine spun around and pinned Wes to the wall by his throat.

"Don't you DARE call me a coward!" Blaine snarled.

"Hey let him go!" David called rushing toward his choking best friend. "What is your problem man?"

Blaine threw Wes down. "Don't get me started."

* * *

><p>"So here we are, out of the car kid." Burt sighed. Kurt didn't move. "Your stuff is in your dorm room. Room 640, you have a roommate."<p>

"I still don't understand what I did." Kurt let one more tear fall.

"Man up, Kid. They'll eat you alive if you keep this act up. MAN UP!" Burt cried in frustration, raising his hands. Then for the first time in his life Kurt flinched away from his Father. Burt looked shocked. "Kid, I may not like what you've done with you're life but I'd never ever hit you."

"You haven't called me Kurt for two weeks, Dad."

"Ku...Kid, I just can't. My son left me when you came out. I've been kidding myself otherwise." Kurt nodded bitterly and got out of the car.

"I love you Daddy."

"...I...don't forget your phone, kid."

* * *

><p>"Class! Look alive we have a new student!" Mrs Armstang announced to jeers of the class. "Now in tradition of trying to change Mr Hummel will state his name and why he's here. Unlike Mr Anderson he WILL answer, understand?" Kurt nodded and addressed the class.<p>

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I got kicked out of my last school because my principal thought I'd spread the gay and my one friends forgot I existed. The only ones who remembered were the Neanderthals who beat me up...I still have the scars from my farewell party." He laughed bitterly. "Then my own Father betrayed me and sent me here after my worst bully kissed me and...Tried other things, but then claimed I sexually harassed him. Good enough?" Kurt asked the teacher.

"Mr Hummel, I'm truly sorry."

"So am I."

* * *

><p><em>That kid, Kurt, he was just here because he was gay? He was sent to a school for druggy's and Crazies for just being gay? That wasn't right. He should be here. He shouldn't be near people like me. <em>Blaine thought. It wasn't fair on either of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt struggled during the day then trudged back to room 640 to find his things in boxes in the far corner. He sighed and began unpacking.<p>

4 hours later he was unpacked and his side of the room was sufficiently 'Kurt' enough. He was about to turn on his IPod when the door slammed and he was met with dark hazel eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The curly haired boy snapped.

"K-Kurt Hummel. I'm your roommate. And you?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'm your roommate I guess."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So what do you think?REVIEW OR HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAME WILL NYEEEEEAH YOU IN OBLIVION! <span>_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt extended his hand to the boy who sneered down at it, making the prior pull back his hand.

"I told the staff I was not to have a room mate. Sorry Princess but get out." Blaine snarled. Bitch Kurt activate.

"Look here, Frodo. I don't like this anymore than you do. I don't even want to be here! Back off alright? I've had a shitty day and I don't need you making it worse!" Blaine spun around and growled in Kurt's face.

"You've had a shitty day? My life is a never ending pile of shit, so take your sass and leave!" He walked away again. That pushed Kurt over the edge.

"Look at me!" He screamed, "I have dealt with enough homophobic assholes and I am not going to do that here, I'm your room mate, deal with it! Gosh, grow a pair!"

"Homophobic? That's what you think." Blaine laughed,

"Seems that way."

"Trust me it isn't." Blaine smirked. Kurt turned back to his unpacking,

"Hrm, I'm sure." With another laugh from Blaine, Kurt felt a hand pull him to face the strange boy, "What are you-" Blaine grabbed Kurt by his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. _Not again, this can't be happening again. _Blaine forced his tongue in and roughly grabbed the small boys ass. To Blaine's, and Kurt's, surprise the latter boy began to kiss back. It wasn't like Karofsky, he felt something, not sure what but something. Blaine pushed him up against a wall, forcing the other boy to wrap his legs around Blaine's toned waist. Said boy then smiled and pulled away.

"Still a homophobic asshole?" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's gazed expression. Setting him down on his bed and patting his head like a dog Blaine left the room.

"What-the-hell-just-happened?" Kurt gasped. Looking down the brunette blushed heavily then rushed to the bathroom to deal with his...problem.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? New kids rooming with Anderson!"<p>

"Poor kid, wont last a week."

"Blaine will either kill him or make a move."

"Yea, a very inappropriate move."

"Probably traumatic after what I heard he's been through."

"That guy is gonna be eaten alive."

The Warblers were discussing Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson rooming together when Wes walked in.

"Settle down boys, I have some news." The Warblers looked up in anticipation. "Me and David are right next to Blaine and Kurt in the dorms, and we heard something interesting."

"Oh no, Anderson's already fucked the new kid up." Jeff gasped.

"Jeff! Language." David scolded,

"As I was saying, We heard something. Something good. New kid had pipes. Like seriously. He's a countertenor." The room broke out into murmurs and gasps.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get him in!" Nick cried.

"Forgetting who his room mate is?" David sighed. Nick then nodded.

"So we grab him when Blaine ain't around, "Nick clapped, "Right?" The other Warblers quickly agreed.

* * *

><p>Lessons were insufferable.<p>

Class was infuriating.

The students were annoying.

And then there was Blaine. Blaine freakin Anderson. He seemed to own and demand the respect of the school. To Kurt his was a mystery, everyone he asked didn't know why he was there, not even the staff knew. Kurt wanted to find out. Ever since the incident on the first night Kurt was scared but fascinated about Blaine. He was broke out of his Blaine train of thought by Jeff.

"Hey! Hey new guy!" Kurt rolled his eyes, used to being called this.

"Hey...Jeff is it? I think you're in my English class?"

"Yeah I am! So I was like wondering if you like uh wanted to like join the Warblers dude!" Jeff beamed. This kid was like a strange hyper puppy all the time.

"The what?"

"Warblers! It's Dalton's Glee club!" Kurt's eyes widened. Glee club? He didn't want to be accepted into one again, to be made to feel like he belonged then forgotten.

"Uh...no...sorry...I...I have to go." Kurt stammered then ran for his dorm. Upon slamming the door he fell to his bed in tears. His last Glee club made him feel safe and at home, then forgot him and left him. He couldn't face that again. He vaguely heard the door slam.

"Hummel?" Blaine asked, slightly concerned.

Sob.

"Hum...Kurt? Kurt are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" Kurt sobbed into his pillow. Blaine, against his better judgement, sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed. He began to pat his back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you. I don't do it much to let me know if I'm bugging you."

"No, I appreciate it. Thank you." Blaine then stood up from Kurt like he was on fire.

"Yeah well don't get used to it kid." Kurt sat up in confusion.

"I don't get you, you know? You seem all devil may care but then you seem like what everyone says about you gets to you. Who are you Blaine Anderson?" Blaine's eyes softened for a second then became hard and cold again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Blaine screamed, "I DON'T NEED SOME STUCK UP STEREOTYPE TELLING ME WHO I AM! GO TO HELL!" He then raised his hand and almost brought it down onto Kurt's face. The smaller boys flinch then whimper brought him out of his rage. Dropping his hand then looking at it like it burned him Blaine paled and shook his head violently. "No..."

"B-B-Blaine?" Kurt gasped, still flinched away.

"No, not again." Blaine whispered, then ran from the room, leaving a scared and confused Kurt in his midst.


	3. Chapter 3

No. No way was this happening again. Blaine was sent to Dalton to stop this. He rushed into the nearest bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hands were still in fists and is eyes were wild. No wonder Kurt flinched away. Blaine glared at his reflection then let out a yell and slammed his fist into the mirror. He had to keep away from Kurt, the last time he got close to another boy things went very bad. If he cared for Kurt in the slightest he'd leave him alone.

It was for the best.

* * *

><p>"Mr Hummel, are you sure this is what you want?" the receptionist asked, handing over the papers.<p>

"It's better this way, for both of us." Burt sighed.

"Alright, bring them back tomorrow with his signature." She glared, what he was doing repulsed her, he should be accepting his son! Not this.

"Thanks."

##~~##

Kurt sat in the back of French drawing a picture of a dolphin, he really missed Brittany. The teacher didn't care, Kurt had wrote most of the lesson anyways, but then the principal came in with Kurt's father.

"Kurt Hummel?" He asked. Kurt looked up and beamed.

"Dad! I knew you couldn't mean it!" Blaine looked at the two Hummels, Burt didn't seem happy. Kurt was going to get hurt, he knew it.

"Kid, sign this ok." Burt sighed handing him the papers. Kurt paled.

"W-w-what is this?"

"Adoption papers. I don't want you listed as part of my family. You'll be put into care over summer and board here the rest of the year. You'll still have you're college fund. I've got a truck coming round at the weekend to drop off your stuff. Just sign the papers." Burt snapped. Kurt's mouth dropped along with his heart. The room was deadly silent. Blaine looked livid.

"B-but, Dad...Daddy please don't do this..." Kurt bit back the tears.

"Don't call me that! Haven't I just proved I don't want you as a son?" Burt yelled. Kurt gasped and a hand flew to his mouth. Seeing Kurt about to break pushed Blaine to far.

"How dare you! How very dare you talk about him like that!" Kurt looked shocked Blaine was coming to his defence. Burt only laughed,

"Who are you, his boyfriend? Well done kid, he could pass for straight, you sure its not you making things up in your head again?"

"Please stop." Kurt begged.

"Like Finn huh? Why did I defend you when he called you a fag? You are after all."

"Dad, please..."

"Or Sam? Didn't even know his team and you were all over him!"

"Stop..."

"What about Karofsky? Bullying you? Or defending himself from you coming on to him?" Thats when Kurt began to cry. "Gosh! Stop being such a girl!"

The next few seconds went by in a blur. Blaine had Burt pinned to the wall by his throat, and had the same crazed look he wore the night before.

"Apologise to him! He's your damn son!" Blaine growled. Kurt rushed over to him.

"Blaine, please let him go!"

"Why? I should just kill him."

"Blaine! Please don't do this!" Kurt cried.

"He insulted you, aren't you angry?" Blaine gaped.

"No, I've had far worse. At least he never raised a hand at me." Blaine then growled and turned to Kurt, dropping Burt.

"Whats that meant to mean?" Kurt paled and backed away.

"N-n-nothing, B-b-b-blaine." He gulped. Blaine took another step towards him and Kurt flinched away.

"Hey!" Wes yelled from his desk, "Anderson back the hell off! Sit down and stay out of this, he's upset enough!" Others made sounds of agreement.

"You've done enough dude, sit down." David sighed. Blaine snarled then sat back in his seat. Burt pushed himself up and grabbed the papers then handed them to Kurt.

"Just sign it."

"But..."

"Please Ki...Kurt. Do this for me." Burt sighed. Kurt shakily took the papers and signed them, his tears hitting the page heavily. "Thanks."

"What now?"

"Now you wont see me again. Don't keep in touch. I have Finn, he's normal." That stung. Burt headed to the door.

"Bye Da..." Burt glared at him, "Mr Hummel."

"Bye kid." The door slammed. The principal gave Kurt a short nod then followed. Kurt stood there with tears streaming down his face.

"Um, Mrs Rilton? May I be excused?" Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt, honey, you're excused from classes today, I'll explain for you." She sighed.

* * *

><p>"You hear Anderson took a freak out?"<p>

"Nearly killed him. Should have in my opinion."

"Poor kid, AND he has to live with Anderson?"

Blaine stormed through the halls ignoring the whispers and glares. He was meant to be spacing from Kurt not defending him. He couldn't help it, the kid just looked so broken. No, ignore him. Ice him out. Blaine sighed and walked into his was curled up on the bed sobbing his heart out. Pictures of him, his Father and a beautiful young woman who had a strong resemblance to Kurt were scattered around the sobbing boy. Blaine picked one up and smiled.

Kurt looked around 4 and was sitting on a kitchen workbench stirring a bowl of cookie dough while the young woman did the same but was standing by the counter. Burt was seen reflected in the glass door taking the picture, smiling.

"This,uh, this your Mom?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up, eyes red raw from crying so hard.

"Yeah." He sniffed.

"She and your Dad separated?"

"She died...when I was eight. I guess my day still blames me." Kurt shrugged then buried his face in his pillow. Blaine then shook his head the threw the picture down.

"Whatever. Sorry and all like but you need to stop crying." Kurt looked up and glared,

"You sound like him." That stung. But Kurt had to hate him.

"Maybe he was right." Kurt's eyes filled with tears again.

"Get out."

"My room first."

"Please get out." Blaine then scooped Kurt up bridal style and dropped him outside their door.

"Come back in when you've stopped crying!" Blaine growled. Then he slammed the door in the poor boys face.

* * *

><p>What had he done? Why was it always him?<p>

"Hey, hey Kurt! What just happened!" Wes gasped rushing to the boy on the floor.

"I got kicked out for crying." He sniffed. Wes gasped.

"Serious?" Kurt nodded. "That ass." Wes snarled then swung open the door furiously.

"Oh good, you've shut up." Blaine smirked then turned to face a livid Wes, "Ah Parks, to what do I own the pleasure?"

"Kurt! How could you throw him out!"

"He was crying, he needs to get over it." Blaine shrugged. A crowd was now forming at the open door, where Kurt stood nervously in the doorway.

"Its his room too!"

"I had it first." Blaine smiled.

"GROW UP!" Wes yelled, "He's upset and hurt, he just lost his family dude! Been uprooted from his home, his life! Cut him some slack!"

"Back the hell of Wesley! You don't know shit about me, so don't play the guilt card." Blaine snapped then pushed Wes out of the way for the door.

"You do that, run away, thats how the Anderson's roll right?" Blaine then turned and punched Wes to the ground then swiftly kicked him in the ribs before a voice caught him.

"Coward." Kurt snarled, anger in his eyes. "Blaine Anderson you hideous coward."

"Excuse me?"

"He was trying to help and you beat him up! That what you do? Someone steps out of line you punch them back in?"

"I'm warning you." Blaine sighed raising a fist.

"Do it! I'm not having another person push me around! Hit me and I'll hit you right back Anderson, you mark my words." Kurt announced walking closer to Blaine.

"I like you kid." Blaine smiled, then dropped it, "How was that? You feel accepted? You happy again in Kurty land? Daddy going to bring you home now?" Kurt then punched him in the face. As blood dripped from Blaine's nose a second year gasped.

"Look! New kid hit Anderson!" A cheer then erupted.

"Watch yourself Hummel, you just made a big mistake." Blaine spat.

The crazed look in his eye made Kurt tend to agree.

**_Blaines backstory is coming soon! But how exactly does Kurt find out?  
>Review ! Please! Come ooooon! <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat on his bed warily that night. Blaine would be back soon, then what would happen? Would he fight him? Would he yell at him? Would he notice him?

_Why do I even care, the guy's an ass. _

Kurt honestly didn't know why he care so he changed into is PJ's and began his skin routine. Once he finished he crawled into bed. Minutes late the door slammed, Kurt faked sleep.

Blaine sighed seeing Kurt curled up asleep. He didn't want to hurt him, but he that boy got close to him he could lose everything, that would not happen again, he wouldn't, no, couldn't be so stupid to let anyone that close knowing exactly who Blaine was. He stripped down to his boxers and clambered into bed. Teachers gave up giving the boys homework, they never did it. He set his head on the pillow and prayed to whatever was out there to keep the nightmares at bay.

He prayers went unanswered.

Kurt woke at 3am to panicked noises coming from Blaine's bed. "Blaine? You awake?"

"No...No...I never wanted...don't...angry...stay back...don't wanna hurt you." Blaine mumbled. Kurt quickly got up and sat on his bed shaking his shoulder.

"Blaine, Blaine you have to wake up now! Blaine!" Blaine woke with a start and lunged at Kurt. The contertenors high scream woke him out of his shocked state.

"Hummel! What were you doing?" Blaine barked.

"I was waking you up! You were having a nightmare I was worried." Kurt confessed.

"Yeah? Well I'm not some kid who needs his mommy to scare the monsters away." Blaine's eyes narrowed as Kurt smiled.

"I know that, you just seemed so scared."

"You tell _anyone_ and you _will_ regret it, got it?"

"Sure Blaine, I got it." Kurt nodded. Blaine went back under the covers.

"Go to bed Hummel. Now." Kurt nodded and slid in. He spoke softly one more.

"You know, I'm here? If you need me, or just someone to talk to, I'm here." Blaine turned to face the wall.

"Yeah, whatever Hummel."

* * *

><p>"I heard he's having a breakdown!"<p>

"I heard Blaine attacked him!"

"I heard his Dad came back to deal with Blaine and got Kurt, just let the punches roll."

The whispers rounded the halls based on Blaine's yelling and Kurt's scream the night before. Kurt and Blaine ignored them, but teachers didn't.

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Did something happen?"

"Fine."

"How you coping?"

"Fine."

It became all he said. He hadn't really made any friends, he refused to join any clubs, Blaine scared people from their dorm. He was alone. Again. But this time truly alone. His Dad cut off his phone, allowance for the next year went to his college fund, untouchable til he turned 18. His clothes were in storage due to lack of room at Dalton and he was going to foster care during summer. Finn lost contact, Mercedes stopped calling, Rachel hated him. He was alone. He just planned French lessons and did a few assignments he asked for for extra credit, he kept that up and Dalton would go on his record as a private school, he didn't then it was down as a reform school. The principal found this fair, the teachers thought he worked hard. He'd be great once he left, got to New York.

"Mr Hummel?" Mrs Julias, the librarian, asked.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I'm so sorry but we're short on library students and I heard you were looked for extra credit."

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Kurt smiled. Juliard here I come.

"Watch the Library on free periods, check students books out. Stock shelfs, do book checks. Chase up any stray books." She smiled, "Please Kurt? I could use the help."

"Sure thing, I have periods 6 and 7 off today, want me to swing by then?" He smiled fakely.

"Oh wonderful!" She smiled clapping her hands, "I owe you Mr Hummel!"

* * *

><p>Kurt quite liked the library. Calm, quiet, Blaine free. Left him to his thoughts. That was until he got curious. He opened the school database.<p>

**Student name :_ Blaine Anderson_**

Kurt looked around to check no one was watching before hitting enter.

**_Blaine Anderson, sent to Dalton in 2010.  
>Murder. Charge as minor with a warped sense of justice.<br>Severe Anger problems.  
>Abusive toward friendsfamily after murder.  
>Dalton until graduate.<br>Permanent record.  
>Dalton University applicant.<em>**

Murder. That was why he was here. He killed someone. He had anger issues and was abusive. Blaine could kill him. He paled and wiped the history. The bell for 8th period French rang. He was with Blaine in that class. He shook with fear. He barely registered the librarians thanks before leaving.

"Hummel, you Ok?" Wes asked upon seeing him walk in.

"Fine." Kurt replied quickly. He scrawled a note and threw it to Blaine who glared back but read it.

_I know your secret._

Well shit.


	5. Chapter 5

He knew. Kurt knew. What he had to do now what keep him quiet.

He corned Kurt in the bathrooms and threw the lock.

"How did you find out?" Blaine growled.

"Does it matter? I know Blaine." Kurt then looked down, "What I want to know is why? Who?"

"Why do you care?" Blaine screamed.

"You killed someone!" He whispered, "That is a big deal!"

"I know that! You think I wanted to? You think if I had know what i was doing I wouldn't have stopped?" He stepped close to Kurt, "And if you don't want to be next, stay the hell away from me." As Blaine headed to the door Kurt laughed.

"I'm not scared of you, you wont hurt me." Blaine turned to face him.

"You sure?" Kurt bit his lip.

"No, but it wouldn't matter. I don't matter, I wouldn't be missed..."

"Don't say that."

"Why?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side, "It is true." He shrugged then left the bathrooms.

He wasn't scared of him, but Blaine was. Blaine was scared of himself.

Kurt had to stay away.

Or something would happen.

* * *

><p>Kurt seemed to be the only one at Dalton not scared of Blaine, and he showed it. He put Blaine in his box, he earnt the schools respect. He didn't take it. Wes and Dvai talked to him more. Jeff flirted a bit, but swore he was only bi. Blaine got worse, he got in trouble more. He trashed the library to get at Kurt. Kurt just cleared it up and gained more extra credit. Everything he did to make Kurt hate him, only made Kurt look better.<p>

Kurt hummed Wicked under his breath walking into his dorm room. As soon as he closed the door he was pinned against it.

"Blaine? What the hell are you doing?" Kurt inquired.

"You scared of me now?"

"No." Blaine smiled then slammed his mouth on to Kurt's and forced his tongue in violently. He them ripped him shirt open and yank the tied off. Kurt froze. Now he was scared of Blaine, what he would do. He couldn't move. his arms were pinned behind his back. Blaine pulled the boys trousers down and shoved his hand into Kurt's boxers, making the young boy cry furiously.

"Are you scared of me now?" Kurt nodded, "ANSWER ME!" Blaine screamed.

"Yes!" Kurt sobbed, "I'm scared, I'm so freakin scared, please don't do this." Kurt sobbed so hard he couldn't breath right. Blaine removed his hand and threw Kurt to the ground.

"You'll back off in school, you'll be a good little boy and you wont speak to anyone, or I will carry on, understand?" Kurt nodded, "And tell no one." Blaine glared then slammed the door and left. Kurt sobbed into the floor.

Was that all he was? A toy? Who wanted a go next? Who was next to use him? Kurt sobbed for all he was worth. He had no one to turn to, he was alone and scared.

* * *

><p>Blaine slid down the door on the otherside and cried. He didn't want to do that, he saw the fear in Kurt's eyes, like it had happened before. He heard the sobs and couldn't hold back his own.<p>

He couldn't do that to Kurt. He had grabbed Kurt's leg inside the boxers, he wouldn't do something that bad to Kurt.

Not after Daniel.

No, Blaine would never do that. But Kurt hated him now. That was for the better. He could have another repeat of Daniel.

* * *

><p>Kurt picked himself up off the floor. Blaine didn't touch him there, why? Was he only trying to lose his trust? Gain his fear? Well it worked. It was 10pm so Kurt got hanged in the bathroom and went to bed. Blaine walked in at 11 and saw Kurt sound asleep. Ad per usual he stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed.<p>

"No! NO! NO!" Blaine screamed waking Kurt up. "No please! No, don't do this!" Blaine was sobbing. Kurt sat up and looked at the tossing and turning boy. "I'm sorry! I don't want to have to hurt you! NO STOP! I'll kill you! I swear, I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Blaine's nightmare about the reason he came to Dalton was one of the most vivid he had since the incident.<p>

He'd wake to find Kurt, sobbing, shaking his shoulders to wake him.

He'd confess the true events of that night, and Kurt would never, ever look at him the same way again.

**_triple update! Wanna go for four?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING! Non-con and possible triggers, you've been warned._**

****"Blaine! Blaine calm down! It's me its Kurt!" Kurt calm, crying his eyes out. Blaine never looked so scared, it scared him within an inch of his life. He pinned down Blaine's arms to stop him lashing out. "It's Kurt! I won't hurt you! Its me! Its alright Blaine its ok!" Blaine gave up and curled towards Kurt sobbing his heart out.

"Why? Why can't you just hate me and leave me alone? Don't you remember what I did?" Blaine choked.

"Yes. Purposely didn't touch my...well you know." Kurt blushed. "Why didn't you? You were thinking about it then changed your mind. Why?"

"I want you to hate me Kurt!" Blaine sobbed, "Why can't you?"

"I...I tried. Really I tried. But I just can't Blaine. You can trust me you know. Tell me what's going on." Kurt sighed, releasing Blaine's pinned arms.

"You can't trust _me!_ I _KILLED _someone, Kurt! Why aren't you scared of me!" Blaine growled.

"I don't know, I'm more intrigued i guess." That made them both smile. "Blaine, tell me what these dreams are?"

"You'll hate me."

"Wasn't that the idea?"

"Well, then you should know why i moved to Dalton."

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago Blaine was the weird gay gay at his old school. Only out boy, clearly a freak. He just wanted to fit in, so he joined the football team. When he went to the showers the day after they one their first match with him he saw Daniel Randers checking him out. Daniel Randers was probably the hottest guy in his high school, but no one was good enough for him. He blushed and headed for a single cubicle, wouldn't want to spread the gay. As soon as he turned on the shower a hand covered his mouth. He panicked and froze.<em>

_"Hey relax, its me." Daniel said smoothly. Blaine smiled. He knew Daniel was gay he just knew it. He then felt the other boy trailing kisses along his back. Blaine smiled into Daniel's hand. "Blaine, I want you here at 5 30 today, understand?" He cooed, littering kisses over Blaine's shoulders._

_He nodded._

_"Good Blaine."_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine smiled for the rest of the day, went to glee club and then waited in the changing rooms for half an hour until Daniel walked in.<em>

_"Daniel, Hey!" Blaine smiled._

_"Hello Blainey. So what have you learnt from earlier?" Daniel smirked._

_"That you're gay and interested in me?" Blaine asked. Daniel laughed._

_"No, I'm not gay." Blaine's face dropped, "But you're too hot for your own good." He laughed then pressed Blaine to a wall. "So here's my deal. In school we don't know each other, I may join you in your shower from time to time but not very much. Outside of school..." He licked Blaine's neck slowly. "You belong to me." He sucked lightly on the curly haired boy's Adam apple causing him to moan. "And I can do whatever I want with you." Blaine closed his eyes and allowed Daniel to give him a hickey, moaning and writhing every now and then. "So Blainey, what do you say, deal? No one else is going to want you." He then leant close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "But I do, I could make you feel things you never even dreamed of." For good measure he grabbed Blaine's cock through his jeans and rubbed it roughly. Blaine couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips._

_"Deal or not Blainey?"_

_"Deal. Deal, completely deal."_

* * *

><p><em>For weeks Blaine would be harassed in school, hit and kicked til he bled. But he went to Daniel's everyday and he rubbed cream on the bruises and kissed over the cuts. Blaine didn't mind them, not if this happened. Daniel wanted to go further and further sexually and convinced Blaine he wanted it too. He ordered Blaine to give him handjobs, Blaine agreed. He told Blaine he was to give him a blowjob, he agreed. It wasn't that Blaine didn't enjoy it, he did! But Daniel never did the same for him. He just made Blaine jack of infront of him then go down on him. Blaine brought this up one day.<em>

_"You are so ungrateful Blaine!" Daniel screamed. "I treat you well, I let you do this, would anyone else? Would anyone else even hold your hand?"_

_"No. Even you don't. I just want more out of this relationship then pleasuring you!" Blaine yelled back._

_"How dare you! This isn't a relationship! I own you Blaine, you do what I say! You behave or you will be punished!" He yelled, bringing his hand across Blaine's face. The smaller boy cried out and fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Blainey, but you need to know your place. Do you not understand? Should I show you where you belong?"_

_"N-n-n-n-no."_

_"No what?"_

_"No, Daniel. I d-don't need you to s-show me."_

_"Good Blainey."_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine knew his place. Bottom of the heap, hell dog poop was higher than him. It had been a year and he moped around school, got good grades still but got beat up more. Glee club kicked him out, he was too depressing on their group vibe. Daniel soon discovered he liked Blaine knowing his place. He would make him wear a dog collar, he'd make sure it was never off. Blaine had to wear high necks in school and around his parents, but then again his parents were never home. Daniel would hit him if he did things wrong, he spoke to him like he was nothing, but Blaine still did what he said. Daniel was right after all. No one would want him, ever. He was a pet to Daniel, he was owned and used and scared. So very scared all the time that his 'master' as Daniel had now made him call him, would want to go all the way. He wasn't ready. Daniel would understand, right?<em>

_"Blaine, here now." Daniel ordered._

_"Yes Dan...Master?"_

_"Good boy, that sounds so hot." He growled pulled Blaine closer. Blaine felt uncomfortable, he wanted out. He looked to the bed and saw a number of thing he didn't want to see._

_"Daniel we need to talk."_

_"Master." Daniel snarled._

_"No. I don't want this! I want out!" A fist knocked Blaine down._

_"You leave when I'm bored of you! Even after than you'll come when I call. You go to college in the state I want. You'll live with me." Blaine looked up at that, "In a cupboard and I'll get you when I want you. Wait no, no college, you'll stay at home and do what I want you to do." Blaine shook his head and tears escaped._

_"No! Please, I don't want this! I'm not ready! I thought you cared about me! That day when you came to me, you were so sweet and caring. Where's that guy?"_

_"He's not real! I acted like that to get you in my pants!" Blaine flinched away and cried harder. "Now you'll do what I called you in for." Blaine tried to crawl to the door but Daniel grabbed him around the waist and threw him onto the bed. His hands and feet were tied and a gag was stuffed into his mouth. He'd been stripped naked except for the collar which had a lead coming from it now. Daniel tugged him forward with the lead and laughed._

_"Good Blainey."_

_~~''~~''~~_

_He cried. For hours and hours. When Daniel was done he left him, crying in pain, and went out this this friends. Later he came home, Blaine stilled tied down, and did it again. Blaine and Daniel's parents were both out of town for a few months. Blaine wasn't untied for a week. He was force fed and forced to pee in a bottle. He'd been r- ,He couldn't even think of the word, 11 times before Daniel untied him._

_"Now Blainey, I'm going to untie you and take out your gag. I need you to clean up the house for me. Then I have a new idea I want you to try for me. It may hurt you, but I think your a bit old for prep now, don't you think?" Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head viciously. "Now Blainely, we know your opinion doesn't matter." He them crawled on top of Blaine, "Hrm you know, I don't think you'll have to get up. I think I could just twist these binds a bit." He smiled, flipping Blaine over, burning his wrists and ankles. The boy screamed in pain, then fear when he noticed Daniel getting hard at his screams. He was lying on his stomach now with his wrists and ankles bleeding. "I thought we could test this before you cleaned up hrm? I have to leave in an hour, I'll let you up then. So I think I'll take me time, if you're lucky, you might get it more than once, Blainey."_

_##~~##~~##_

_That wasn't lucky in Blaine's eyes. 3 times, a back full of bruises, but only an hour later, Daniel got up. He dressed quickly after having a showing at looked at Blaine and smiled. The boy had a black eye, bruised skin and a weeks worth of blood (from the ropes and cuts) and cum all over him. Daniel had to look away to stop himself getting hard again._

_"Time to clean up Blaine. You can you my shower just once. Make sure to clean the sheets, get any stains out. Do this room first then the kitchen, start dinner at 9, then the rest of the house." Daniel slapped Blaine's face, "Or you will be beaten again. Understand. Blaine nodded. "Good Blainey." He began to untied the restrains. "You really are worthless. The school hasn't even noticed your gone. You parents don't care, not since you came out." Blaine knew this. "This is your life now. Your my little sex toy. Still so very tight even after all this. I'm proud Blainey." He wrist was free. His two ankles were then untied and he stopped at the other wrist. "You know, I'm early. I think I'll wait il you've had your shower. I have a present for you." He untied him finally and pulled him by the collar into the bathroom. Blaine could barely walk, earning him a slap._

_"Argh!" He cried out._

_"As much as i enjoy the fact I'e fucked you so bad you can't walk, get a grip! I need this house done right!" He shoved Blaine into the too hot shower then slammed the door closed. "Your outfit is on the toilet seat. Ties at the back, Blainey."_

_Blaine's arms were to stiff to change the temperature. He stood shakily in the scalding water and tried to ignore the pain in his rear._

_He came out crying 10 minutes later in a frilly maids outfit, with girls heels but tight briefs that were see through. Daniel laughed. _

_"New idea Blainey! You'll clean the house in that and when I come home I'm going to fuck you in the outfit in every room in the house. Then you'll clean it all again and we'll do what we did earlier. May take all night, even until tomorrow, but I'm not in the least tired at that idea. If you finish earlier you can sleep, but you know how you'll be woken." Blaine winced. "Understand Blainey?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes Master." Daniel grabbed his hair and kissed him harshly then bit hard into his neck and drew blood, Blaine's scream only arousing him more._

_"Worthless piece of shit." He laughed then threw Blaine down. "Dinner for nine, then you better do what I say, you've been getting lazy, and I hate lazy._

* * *

><p>"He came home at around ten. The dinner was reheated. I just sat on the other end of the table. Too scared to do anything." Blaine sobbed. Kurt stroked his hair.<p>

"Why didn't you run?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Where would I go? He'd have found me. He could kill me, I knew that. He threatened it enough. Then tell me stories about hell and how I was going there. It scared suicide out of me."

"What happened after dinner? Or do you not want to say?" Kurt asked.

"No, you need to know. I told you you'd find out why I'm here."

* * *

><p><em>Daniel finished dinner and smiled at Blaine. <em>

_"What order did you clean?"_

_"Like you told me. Bedroom, Kitchen, rest of house." Blaine nodded. Daniel smiled and grabbed his lead._

_"And where did you clean last?" He smirked dragging Blaine behind him._

_"The lounge."_

_"Perfect."_

_##~~##~~_

_The lounge, the study, his parents room, the upstairs bathroom, the broom cupboard, the downstairs bathroom and now they were heading to the kitchen. Daniel walked with a spring in his step as he practically dragged Blaine down the hall. He had a split lip, dark bruises and fabric burns. The maids costume now soiled with Blaine's blood and Daniels cum. Blaine hadn't come for 8 months. Since long before the time he tried to get out. He knew he didn't want it but it took him 6 months to get the courage to tell Daniel. He just let him do what he wanted. That was all he could do._

_"Blaine. Counter, now. I want no clothes by the time this is over, i have a surprise for the bedroom. Blaine tried not to gag. He hadn't eaten today, but in any room Daniel didn't think was suitable, (his parents room, the broom cupboard) for sex he'd force Blaine down on him._

_"But..."_

_"Now. Pants off. On Your back." Daniel yelled with a slap. Blaine scrambled up and did so. "You worthless piece of crap." Daniel smiled jumping onto the counter. "Pathetic, good for nothing but sex, right Blainey? Such a good Blainey, you just lie there and take it, you do what your told, right Blainey?" He laughed with a slap. "I'm the only one who will do this, you're worthless. Tainted, unlovable." Blaine was sobbing now and Daniel thrust into him. "Just like your little sweet brother." Blaine's head snapped up. "Oh yes! You didn't know!"_

_"Know what? What happened to Cole?"_

_"Well, he saw you come over here. He confronted me about the collar. He found out everything. I told him I was going to kill you. He said he'd do anything if i wouldn't..."_

_"No, please no!"_

_"Yes Blaine, yes. Anytime I'm not here, I'm fucking your ickle brothers little brains out. Just so I can save Blainey! I might let you go home, maybe I could have both Andersons at once! Sound good Blainey Blaine?" Blaine was livid now._

_"NO! HOW COULD YOU! HE'S TWELVE! HE'S ONLY A KID!" Blaine thrashed angrily._

_"Oh babe thats so hot. Get mad! Yell! I fucked your brother so much he tried to kill himself but only stopped to save you! I fucked him so hard he nearly had to go to hospital, he couldn't even get up!" Daniel laughed pulling out of Blaine. He jumped off the counter. "Clothes of now Blaine, its only a shirt and boots, should be easy. The more you do, the less your brother does."_

_"Monster." Daniel just laughed at him. Blaine looked around the kitchen. Lying on the shelf, forgotten after dinner, was a carving knife. He could save himself. He could save Cole._

_"Hurry up Blaine." Daniel turned to see Blaine holding a knife at his wrist, about to stab it in. "I'll kill him!" Blaine looked up. "You kill youself I'll kill him, I find a way to keep you alive long enough to watch." He laughed as Blaine moved the blade away._

_"I hate you."_

_"Like I care. You're a coward! Just like your brother!"_

_"He is not!"_

_"He is! As are you! If you don't want it fight back Blainey! Hit me back! You don't cos you're a coward! Coward! You're mine so is he and you're to big a coward to do anything! COWARD! COWAR-" He stopped mid-sentence. Blaine leapt off the counter and plunged the knife into Daniel's neck. He twisted it for good measure. Pulling it out his sobbed as he stabbed him in the chest eight times and slit both his wrists and shoved the knife through his heart. He then dropped the corpse to the ground._

_"I am tired of being used." He cried. He then ran upstairs and pulled off the boots. Running into the bedroom he saw what was instore for him. The pain, the humiliation it would have caused. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and pulled them on. He ran out to the garage and grabbed two four litre bottles of gasoline. Coming back into the kitchen he poured it over Daniel then the rest of the kitchen out into the hall and along the stairs. He lit a match and threw it at Daniel then ran, out of the house down the road and two the left. To his house._

_To Cole._

* * *

><p><em>"Cole? Cole! It's Blaine! I'm out! Why did you left him do that? I'm so sorry!" He yelled running to Cole's room. "Cole?" He saw the window open, looking out he saw the flames. The prison he lived in was burning. He smiled at the justice.<em>

_"B-b-b-blaine?" A voice called from the bathroom. Blaine's heart sank. He ran in to have his fears confirmed._

_"Oh God no!" He screamed falling to his brothers side. Cole's wrists were slit. "No no no no no!"_

_"Blaine, I though it was you. I saw the house. I thought he k-killed you." Cole gasped, tears running from his eyes._

_"No," He stroked Cole's hair, "No Cee, no. I killed him." He smiled up at his brother._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah, he's gone now. He told me what he did to you, and I killed him for it." Blaine smiled, openly sobbing now._

_"I'm sorry. I was scared he'd kill you, I need you Blaine. I need my big brother." Cole sobbed heavily. Blood continued to flow. Blaine put pressure on to stop the blood._

_"I need my little brother too, Cole. C'mon buddy don't leave me."_

_"I'm sorry I was a coward." Blaine gasped._

_"No. Cole no! You are the bravest boy, no, the bravest man I have ever met!" Cole smiled._

_"More than Snape?"_

_"You make Snape seem like the cowardly dog!" The brothers laughed, then Cole began to choke. "Cole, No don't do this."_

_"I love you Blaine."_

_"I love you too buddy, don't leave me, please!" He sobbed he Cole smiled then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "No! No Cole! Come back! No! NO!" He screamed to the corpse. A police officer soon came in._

_"Blaine Anderson, we have some questions for..."_

_"I killed Daniel. He made Cole kill himself." He said without emotion. The officer looked at the boy, he had tear tracks down his face, bruises and a bloody brother on his lap. Something went down. Something bad. Officer Forster swore he would help this boy, he'd get him into Dalton, if he could do nothing else._

* * *

><p>"So I was sent to Dalton, I never cried or felt anything but rage again. Until you came along. I fell for you Kurt. But I knew I'm too damaged, too messed up now. I could kill you. I sent Wes to hospital once. I've only be violent now, to show I'm not a coward. I fight, I win. I'm left alone." Blaine sighed, ending his tale.<p>

Kurt sat on the side of the bed facing Blaine sobbing. He never thought anyone could do such awful, revolting, terrible things. And you Blaine, amazing, beautiful Blaine!

"Blaine, I...I am so so _so sorry _for what happened to you. Truly. But you're NOT damaged. You're perfect. You won't hurt me, you wont kill me, I trust you. And you Blaine Anderson are no coward." Kurt cried. Blaine collapsed into his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

"My parents didn't care, they just gave me to the system. Seeing what your Dad did, it hit a nerve."

"Blaine, Blaine Honey look at me." Kurt smiled as Blaine looked up, "We are both alone, and I think...you need me. Just as much as I need you."

"I'll hurt you Kurt! I think I'm in love with you, that would kill me!" Blaine cried then covered his mouth. Kurt smiled, tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too. I trust you, you wont."

"I killed a man. How can you trust me?" Blaine asked in confusion. "How could you love _me?" _Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss and he kissed back lovingly. This was the first kiss both boys dreamed of.

"Because, you're perfect Blaine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW THAT WAS LONG! I hate Daniel, I hated writing him GRR DANIEL HATE!<strong> _

_Update tomorrow, and the drama is far from over people!_

_Review and alert!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?" Blaine sniffed.

"Of course. Blaine I've fallen for you, hard, nothing will change than." Kurt smiled, caressing Blaine's cheek.

"I will still act normal like before in school. I will still be the Blaine before, not this Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"As long as that Blaine will want to hold my hand and kiss me, I don't mind. He's kinda hot."

"Good to know." Blaine smiled cuddling into Kurt and closing his eyes happily.

* * *

><p>Jeff ran into Warblers morning practice the following day screaming. Wes shook his head a downed his coffee.<p>

"Who'd he beat up now?" He sighed, referring to Blaine.

"Kurt!" Jeff gasped.

"What?"

"Blaine, Kurt, and...like...hands and together!" He mumbled pointing to the door. Wes and David looked at each other with raised eyebrows and followed the rest of the Warblers, and the school it would seem, out to the corridor only to drop their coffees in shock.

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the corridor _holding hands! _Blaine smirked at the crowed then lent over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"You want them to stop staring?"

"God yes." He sighed.

"You asked for it then." Blaine smirked then pushed Kurt up against the locker and kissed him hungrily. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and entwined his hands in his hair, two could play at that game. The hall emptied fast, save for Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. Blaine smirked and set Kurt down, they adjusted their clothes and looked at the four warblers.

"What?" Kurt smiled.

"That is Blaine Anderson, Kurt! You shouldn't be with him!" David instructed.

"He'll kill you if you don't do what he wants!" Jeff argued. Blaine very slightly flinched at that.

"How _dare _you? You don't know shit about Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt! You swore!" Wes gasped.

"Hell yeah I did! You stay the fuck out of mine and Blaine's personal lives or I'll make sure he does fuck up your shit, m'kay?" He sneered.

"Holy...that was so damn hot." Blaine sighed. Kurt smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Dude he isn't a good influence on you." Nick protested.

"Yeah! You shouldn't jump the first gay guy you meet, that's kinda sad Kurt." Wes said disapprovingly. "I'm disappointed."

"No one with think bad of you if you stay away, you're more of a coward to stay with him out of fear. " David continued.

"Don't fucking call him a coward!" Black snarled, stepping forward.

"Blaine we talked about this..." Kurt warned. He was trying to help Blaine control his anger, but the boys weren't helping.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're the coward aren't you?" Wes laughed. "You a pathetic Blaine! Hurting Kurt wont make people like you more, its sick!"

"Yeah man, you can't just take him as a pet or something." David sighed. Blaine's fists tightened.

"Or a sex toy, I mean yeah he _is_ a fine piece of ass but he is only 16." Jeff shrugged. Blaine launched at him, grabbing his neck and tightening his hands to cut of his air flow.

"Blaine no!" Kurt gasped.

"Take it back! Take it back you motherfu..." Blaine screamed.

"Blaine PLEASE!" Kurt cried. Jeff clawed at his hands, he was going blue. "Wes, get a nurse!" Wes turned sheet white and nodded.

"Take it back! I'd never use Kurt! EVER! I'm not a coward! I'M NOT!" Blaine was crying now, choking the other boy.

"Blaine let him go please!" Kurt begged. "Blaine!" He pulled his shoulders and yanked back. "Blaine Anderson stop it!" He grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from Jeff.

"Get off me!" Blaine screamed, eyes dark with anger, he ripped his hand out of Kurt's and brought it along his face. The countertenor gasped and fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" David gasped. Kurt felt his cheek to feel a small amount of blood where Blaine's ring ripped his skin.

"Blaine...Blaine calm down! You didn't mean it! I'm ok!" Kurt soothed. Blaine just looked at Kurt's cheek in horror. The broken looking boy on the floor. Then to his hands, a dot of blood was on them, Kurt's blood. He hit Kurt. He raised a hand to his boyfriend. He was just like Daniel.

"No."

"Blaine I'm OK! I forgive you!" Kurt cooed getting up offering a hand to Blaine. David then stood between then and pushed Blaine away.

"Stay away from him!"

"No David you don't understand!" Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt..." Blaine called looking lost.

"I'm here Blaine it's me! Blaine its Ok don't cry." Kurt smiled but David grabbed his waist, pinning his arms too.

"Jeff, after the nurse tell her that Blaine is to be moved to solitary and kept away from Kurt." David said with a stony expression.

"NO! No he needs me! He needs me!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt...no don't take Kurt!" Blaine panicked.

"You can't be trusted in a relationship where you hit him enough to draw blood!" David fought. Kurt struggled more as the principal came in with two guards.

"Blaine, you were going to do so well. You're going to solitary..."

"No...Please!" Blaine yelled.

"...You'll have video classes and homeworks must be done, more work you do less time you do." The principal nodded to the guards to grab him.

"No! Stay away from me!" Blaine snarled, landing a punch in ones eye.

"That is it Blaine! I'm sick of staff and student complaints about you! I gave you lean way because of what you went through! Solitary, indefinitely!" He order as the guards clamped down on him arms.

"Blaine no!" Kurt screamed.

"If you are caught within 5 metres of Mr Hummel you will be expelled and sent to Juvie."

"NO!" Blaine fought, "Please! I need him! Don't do this!" The principal looked away.

"I'm sorry I have no choice." Kurt sobbed after Blaine's cries echoed the hallways.

"Kurt, it was for the best." David sighed letting him go. Kurt dropped to the floor and sobbed.

"I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

"No, probably not." Kurt cried harder, "It really was for the..."

"You don't know, what he's been through. He needs me! He'll just close up now. I can't let that happen. How_ could_ you?" Wes and Jeff appeared again. "How could all of you!"

"He tried to kill me!" Jeff screamed.

"YOU PUSHED HIM! You went to far in a place you should have left when he tensed up! We were just holding hands! Didn't we look happy? Didn't _he _look happy? Didn't _I _look happy?" The boys looked down. "I'm in love with him and I am never, ever going to see him again!" He sobbed into the ground.

"We do however have an alternate..." Wes smirked.

"What?" Kurt sniffed.

"We tell the principal we were trying to upset Blaine, and you cut your face on _Jeff's ring _when _he _hit you. Blaine gets off the hook and doesn't get Juvie."

"What's the catch?" Kurt asked standing up.

"You become a Warbler. You join our glee club. We keep you, you move out of the dorm with Blaine and we look after you." Wes smiled.

"But, I would hardly see him!"

"We'll give you Sundays off. But you'll be doing the most of the work, cleaning and buying bird food, organising numbers. No one wants Blaine out, but you do this, he'd free. Your basic freedom in return for his." David added. Jeff nodded and Wes smirked.

"You in or out, Hummel?"

"I...I'm in."

* * *

><p>"So ever going to tell Kurt the principals my Dad?" David asked Wes.<p>

"Hell no." he laughed, "Jeff you got the tape yet?"

"Yep!" Jeff smiled lifting it, "Got their whole conversation last night, I told you 'coward' and 'sex toy' would push his buttons most." Jeff chuckled.

"Kurt knows we could leak this to the school he'll never be able to leave." David cackled.

"Think about it! No more cleaning! No more homework, no more Pavorati feeding, no hours of thinking up dancing! Kurt will do it all just to keep Blaine's secret." Wes laughed, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge in his room.

"We can make him do anything cos of this tape." Jeff smiled getting a coke and throwing one to David.

"This, I will enjoy. It will tear Anderson apart to lose Kurt to us, especially due to what we did in May." Wes added.

"Yea! He still has the scar!" Jeff clapped.

"I think we should teach Kurt we mean business too, wouldn't want him to learn Blaine's way." Wes smiled.

"What? My Dad calling him into detention then tying him down while we make him pay for putting Jared in hospital?" David beamed.

"That was a good day. I've always hated Anderson, and if we take the one thing on this earth he cared about, we can finally break him."Wes continued.

"Daniel would be so proud of you." Jeff smiled squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, no one kills my brother and gets away with it."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMING DID YOU! (why did I read that in avps Lupins voice?)<span>  
>Yeah and thank you for all the reviews, i appreciate it and am touched at your response.<br>Update very soon again.  
>Reviews make Klainebows appear over the United Kurtdom! <em>**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're free to go Mr Anderson." The principal smiled.

"Why?" Blaine asked in confusion, gathering his bags up.

"Wes told me the real story, If you'd had said _Jeff hit Kurt _this would have ended sooner. Also your boyfriend joined the warblers to get you out." He shrugged. Blaine looked like someone just slapped him.

"He did what?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine called, running down the hall heading for their room. Upon opening the door he saw Kurt crying silently and pack up things into boxes.<p>

"Hey B."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine growled. Kurt glared at him.

"Don't get snappy at me! That was the only way you were getting out! I'll get out on Sundays. I'll see you then." He shrugged, wiping his eyes.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING! THEY ARE GOING TO USE YOU!" Blaine screamed.

"I know! I didn't want to join, I was getting you out!" Kurt yelled, slamming a sweater into a box.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND ITS MY JOB!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaine screamed. Kurt looked shocked and hurt at the same time. Taking a deep breath be gathered himself.

"W-What do you mean?"

"As long as you are a fucking Warbler you are not boyfriend of mine." Blaine glowered. Kurt looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"But...I did this for you. So you'd get out, so we could be together." He croaked, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine threw his arm away and pushed Kurt backwards into his bed.

"I don't care, they have you now! Under their evil little twisted control, they wont even let you sing Kurt, they hate me and to keeo me here you will have to go to hell and back, you think I want that?" Blaine cried out in frustration. Kurt stood up and pushed Blaine's shoulders around to face him then dug his finger into said boys chest.

"Listen to me! I know that, but I can sneak out on Sundays and at night and..."

"No! No its me or them!" Blaine screamed, still to pent up on rage to realise how stupid he was acting.

"THERE ISN'T A YOU WITHOUT THEM!" Blaine then charged at Kurt who flinched away.

"WHY! Why do you keep flinching away from me!" Blaine asked loudly.

"You hit him, and killed someone thats why." Wes smiled from the door, Blaine went white,

"How did you..."

"Kurt told me." Wes smirked. Kurt shook his head and his mouth hung open.

"I didn't, Blaine I swear..." Blaine turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"I trusted you Kurt! I trusted you! I hate you!" Blaine screeched, Kurt grabbed for his arm but Blaine shrugged him off.

"Blaine please I didn't!"

"Go kill yourself Kurt, we're over." With that Blaine stormed out. Kurt's eyes filled with water then he turned to glare at Wes.

"I never ever said..." Wes beamed and pulled out a tape recorder.

"_I stabbed him. I killed him, then I went to the garage and got gasoline and pour it over him the kitchen and the stairs, i threw a match at him and ran." _Kurt went pale. He was shaking.

"How did you get that?"

"We have it all Kurt." David smiled appearing beside Wes. "You stay in line, do whatever we ask and after this year we may let you go."

"You'll sing if asked, and only if asked." Wes continued,

"Blaine ever finds out we play the tape during morning assembly." David snipped. Kurt shook his head and clasped his hands together.

"No, no _please!_"

"Then stay in line." David winked walking away.

"Warbler halls, ten minutes or we play the tape." Wes laughed following his friend. Kurt sunk to his knees and cried.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Jeff needs his biology done in an hour!"<p>

"Working on it now!"

"Kurt! We need that dance routine yesterday!"

"Coming right up!"

"I want rocky road! Kurt go and buy some!"

"Sure thing!"

It had been two weeks and Kurt had already worked his ass off. He'd learnt subjects he didn't even take, he choreographed dances he wasn't in, he'd done 3 different year groups french assignments AND planned the french lessons, did his library work, his extra credit and his own studys. One he'd cleaned and got the Warblers what ever they wanted he didn't have time to breath. Wes watched in victory as Kurt's grades remained high, he took all the warbler classes as well so he could help them out, he took so many classes he stayed two hours behind school each day, one teacher offered him a time turner! He was losing weight and not looking healthy, the only one who picked up on this was Blaine, and that was delicious.

"Kurt!" Blaine called one day after english,

"Oh I'm sorry, haven't had time to go kill myself." Kurt snarled walking faster, but stumbling. Blaine grabbed his waist.

"Kurt? When did you last eat?"

"Why?"

"I can feel all your ribs." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Crash diet." He brushed off.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You are the one who dumped me!" Kurt squeaked, Pain clear in his eyes.

"You told Wes my secret..."

"For the last time I didn't!" Kurt yelled. Blaine replied but Kurt's eyes went bleary and he fell fowards into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt!"

Wes smiled watching this unfold, step one complete.

* * *

><p>"Hummel!" David yelled. After the first month this was all Kurt was called. "I got an A on my Chemistry paper."<p>

"Thats great!" Kurt smiled. David pushed him forward.

"No it isn't! The last paper you wrote me was A+! Keep up Hummel!" He threw the paper at Kurt's face them stormed off. Kurt stuck his tongue out and read the teachers reviews and worked on it for David's next assignment. He had his small room organised now. There were 16 paper containers with each a Warblers name. Kurt's rom was unlocked during the day, they wanted something done they put in in their container and wrote on Kurt's wall chart their name and paper on the day it was due. Kurt normally gave back work 2 days in advance to check it was alright before it was handed in. He also managed girlfriend calls.

"Hey Cindy, no Nick is studying, Hrm? A student! Hes doing great..."

"Yeah Kirsten I know but David had to help Wes, he broke his leg again, that boy has too big a heart..."

"Hey Mercedes...It's me, is Kurt! From McKinley? I was your best friend? You busted my car? Yeah, yeah the gay kid. Well Wes is studying right now and left me his phone, can i take a message? Finn wants to play baseball tomorrow? I think hes free, does Finn ever talk about me? Because we were brothers? Yes I know were not now...Ok I'll tell him not to leave me his phone again. Bye Mercedes," Click, "I miss you guys."

He didn't have time but after that phone call he sat in his room and cried until Wes came in.

"God, what is wrong with you!" Wes spat.

"You're dating Mercedes?" Kurt croaked. Wes smiled.

"Didn't even remember you did she?" He shook his head, "Wouldn't think so. You are a pathetic excuse for a person. What did she want?"

"Finn baseball tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds great." Wes smirked walking out. Kurt sniffed and cried out after him.

"What did I do?" Wes turned around.

"You? Nothing. Anderson? He killed my brother." Kurt stood back in fear at Wes' darkened look, "And if you tell him, or so much as breath near him, I'll do the same to you."

Kurt collapsed against the wall in a fit of sobs.

Step two complete.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt are you avoiding me? Text me back. B<em>

_Kurt hey! Stop it, call me. B_

_Kurt, fine be like that. B._

Wes a stolen Kurt's phone and laughed at all the texts and calls Blaine was sending. Poor little prick had no clue. Neither did Kurt for that matter, maybe it was time to commence stage three.

"KURT! ASS IN HERE NOW!" Wes screeched tot he boy who ran in in seconds.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, why are you even still alive?" Kurt looked shocked. He raised a hand to his chest.

"What?"

"Well you have no family, no real friends, Blaine hasn't text you except to tell you to go fuck yourself..."

"Really?" Kurt whispered. He sounded so broken.

"Really. If you killed yourself no one would notice until Warbler grades dropped or Blaine had a party." Wes smiled as Kurt looked at his wrists.

"I couldn't...wouldn't."

"Why not? What have you to live for?" Kurt then looked Wes in the eye stood up straight and smirked.

"The fact I'm getting out of here with a glowing record and recommendation to Broadway if I play my cards right, and a possible Julliard scholarship while you all rot here in in some half ass burger joint." He smiled cocked his head.

"Your not going to break are you?" Wes questioned with a glare. Kurt turned to his a beamed.

"Fat chance buddy." And with a wink he left.

_Challenge Accepted, Hummel._

* * *

><p>He missed Kurt, he loved Kurt dammit, Why did he say he hated him? Go kill yourself? That was old Blaine, not Kurt's Blaine. Not the man Blaine had to be to make him worthy of Kurt. Blaine wasn't some Dapper lead Warbler you could make girls pregnant with a wink. He was Blaine, asshole, badass, murderer, extremely sexy...and could make girls pregnant with a wink. Ok all aspects of Blaine could do that.<p>

But he didn't want those girls.

He wanted Kurt.

He wanted his reason, his life, his soul.

He also wishes he never met Kurt. He was content to hate himself, commanding the respect of the school, not crying if someone took Kurt from him. He'd try to forget Kurt, just act the way he was before, and what would do that? AND numb the pain?

Bit of vodka should do the trick.

Or...a lot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANKS FOR ALL THE INTEREST IN THIS STORY! This was kinda a filler, plot tickens and thins in places next hapter! IT WILL BE BETTER I SWEAR! love anyone reading this!<br>PLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE REVIEW :D _**


	9. Chapter 9

"David progress report." Wes snapped during Warblers rehersals. The rest of the Warblers were still round the giant table grinning.

"He's started drinking again, he punched a first year yesterday but the kid did have it coming." David shrugged then nodded to Jeff.

"He has cleared Kurt's side of the room and stopped playing Defying Gravity on loop." Jeff nodded eagerly.

"Very good boys, Anderson will crack soon, I'm proud." The Warblers looked very pleased with themselves. "But..." There was a collective groan. "Kurt will be harder to break. I'm not going to go after academics because I wont ruin his future and he'd rat us out to the teachers but...we need Blaine to get violent with him. Beat him up if he has too I don't care. Just get him riled up with Kurt then I'll send princess in for the kill. If that doesn't break him I don't know what will."

"Nothing will dude!" Nick cried out, "Think what he's been through! You can't break him!"

"True," Wes smirked, "But Blaine can."

* * *

><p>Blaine stormed through the halls in an alcohol fuelled rage, he'd been receiving notes all day from Warblers.<p>

_Kurt and Jeff are way hotter than you two were together._

_ Seriously, they are like rabbits!_

_Kurt gives great blowjobs, you had one?_

_Kurt burnt David's Deathly Hallows book, badass dude. Sure going down on him probably cheered him up._

_Kurt tried to kill Wes to make you love him again._

_You hear? Kurt is going to kill himself later, he's given us all tickets, wanna come ;)_

_Kurt is going to your room tonight, told him you'd want to talk, your welcome - David_

Whatever Kurt was doing with the Warblers he didn't like it. Kurt was in his room eh? Taking another swing of vodka he stumbled in. Kurt was lying on hiss old bed, dead to the world and smiling in his sleep. Blaine smiled for a second then remembered his reasoning.

"What the fuck Kurt?" Kurt woke with a start then saw Blaine and beamed.

"Blaine!" He ran to hug him but Blaine pushed him to the ground. Kurt wrinkled his nose. "You smell like alcohol, Blaine are you alright?"

"Gee I don't know you getting fucked in the mouth by all the Warblers is kinda annoying!" He barked.

"What! That's disgusting Blaine!" Kurt looked green.

"Why did you then?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"The fuck you didn't!" Blaine snarled pushed Kurt on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt gasped as Blaine jumped on top of him, licking up and down his neck and kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Can they do this?" He smiled flicking his tongue over it, "Or this?" He asked sucking on Kurt's Adam's apple. "Or this?" Blaine groaned squeezing Kurt's ass.

"B-B-Blaine, hrmmmph, I didn't so much as smiled at any of the Warblers unless it was to, hrrnnnnngh, be condescending!"

"You sure?" Blaine growled rubbing Kurt's sides.

"I-I-I-I'm sure."

"Cos I think? I think you're just a whore, a cheap slut getting off on anyones touch!" Blaine screamed bouncing to straddle Kurt but pin his arms above his head.

"Blaine!"

"Do you like it? Do you enjoy it? Do you like this? Knowing you're trapped and I can do whatever I want and not a soul will help, not matter how much you scream?" Blaine's eyes were black with fury, his drunken haze still clear.

"Blaine! Blaine you're scaring me!" Kurt cried.

"Am I? Sorry Princess, Jeff don't do this? Blaine growled.

"Jeff?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"I'm not dating Jeff! Please Blaine I'm in love with you! Blaine snap out of it! You're just drunk!" Kurt screamed, a crowd was gathering outside the door.

"At least I'm feeling! Unlike you! You never call back or text..."

"Wes has my phone!"

"I don't see you!"

"They are working me non stop!"

"And then I heard you are going at it with Jeff, I too damaged for you now? You too good for me?" Blaine screamed throwing Kurt off the bed. He hit his head on the wall but shook it off.

"No! Blaine...I love you!"

"You can't! You can't love me." Blaine laughed.

"Why not?" Kurt asked in sorrow.

"You have to been loved to love in my mind. I don't love you, your 'friends at McKinley' don't love you, your own father doesn't love you, heck if she was still around your Mother would hate you! Probably as much of a slut as you!" Kurts eyes darkened.

"Never say anything about my mother! She is more of a person than you'll ever be! At least she had a heart! A soul! Do you still have one...Blainey?" Kurt snarled. He knew he hit a button but Blaine insulted his mother, too far.

"You bastard!" Blaine yelled.

"You ignoramus!" Kurt screeched.

"You jackass!"

"You total arse!"

"You fucking fairy princess!"

"You asshat!"

"You pathetic waste of human life! You should have been aborted! Killed on sight!" Blaine yelled. Kurt gasped.

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"I DO! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, IF I WOULDN'T BE SENT TO JUVIE I'D KILL YOU MY FUCKING SELF!"

"Blaine please! I love you! This is the alcohol talking!" Kurt sobbed. Blaine shook his arms.

"Why do you always fight and yell and act like such a damn girl!" The look on Kurt's face broke his heart into a million pieces.

_"Stop being such a fucking girl Hummel!" Karofsky bellowed.  
>" Grow a pair Hummel, stop being such a girl!" Puck jeered.<br>"You really go at like a bitchy little girl sometimes!" Rachel yelled.  
>"You sure your a boy? Your mother really screwed you up, huh?" Finn chuckled.<em>

_"Sometimes I can't tell the difference between gay and girl." Burt sighed._

_"Why do you always fight and yell and act like such a damn girl!" Blaine glowered._

Kurt sobbed harder and pushed Blaine in the chest. He wanted to hurt him just as much as Kurt himself was hurting.

"Coward." Kurt croaked, "Never thought I'd ever have to call you that." He sighed. The word was out, and so was drunk Blaine. Violent Drunk Blaine. Blaine screamed and shoved Kurt to the ground the kicked him in the chest four times before picking him up by his jacket and spitting in his face. He then pined him to the bed and pulled out a razor and his right arm.

"NO! Don't kill me please!" Kurt sobbed as Blaine cut the skin carefully. Kurt's sobbing screams filled the halls. Kurt looked to Blaines right arm, where the sleeve was rolled up slightly, _Cowa- _was carved in the same place he was carving on Kurt. He didn't know if he wrote 'coward' on himself or if the Warblers did it for him.

"Warblers gave me a present, to remember them by. Thought I'd send you back with one, to return the favour. He cut deeply and Kurt sobbed so hard. Blaine then smiled. "All done, have a look. We match." Kurt gasped at him arm and started sobbing again.

_SLUT_

"I didn't do anything! I love _you Blaine! YOU!_ I don't know why after this but I still do!" Kurt hiccuped.

"What are the Warblers holding you down with?" Blaine asked calming.

"I can't say."

"Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"KURT!"

"Blaine please I would if I could." Blaine then fumbled in his desk drawers. "What are you doing?" Blaine smiled and pulled out a bottle of lemon juice, vinegar and a carton of salt. Kurt's eyes widened. "NO! You're drunk! You can't!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't they'll hurt me! They'll hurt you!" Blaine scoffed.

"Do I look like I care?" He asked unscrewing the lemon juice. He raised it above Kurt's cut arm. "Tell me."

"Blaine please don't do-ARGHHHHH!" Kurt screamed as the acidic liquid burned his wound.

"Tell me why you did it?"

"To get you out-ARGGGGHHHH AAHAHA!" Kurt shrieked.

"WHY! Why did you do it to me Daniel?"

"Daniel? Wait, flashback, NO BLAINE ITS KURT! ITS KURT I'M-!" The rest of the bottle poured on. Kurt was panting asblaine opened the salt.

"I hate you Daniel, what you did to me and little Cole, HE WAS ONLY A KID!" Blaine sobbed pouring the whole packet on Kurt's cuts and pressing down. "I hope it scars!"

"Blaine!" Kurt sobbed, "It's Kurt!" Vinegar dripped over and through the salt. Kurt whimper before squealing this time, Blaine smiled.

"You don't like it, do you? You filthy slut." Blaine rested his hand beside Kurt's head, who flinched away. Flinched, Daniel wouldn't flinch. Kurt flinches... "Oh god no!"

"B-B-B-Blaine?" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt! No! I'm so sorry, I'm..I've been drinking and I have memory flashes and and of god no!" Blaine screamed. "I'm sorry!" He went to touch Kurt but he flinches away. Blaine looked hurt before looking at Kurt.

Spilt lip, ripping shirt, blood, skin, bruise. All due to him.

Kurt was still flinching from him, when he wasn't angry, the look in Kurt's eyes was still faintly love, but mainly terror.

"No..."

"Kurt!" David cried running in seeing the boy, then his arm and the 3 bottles. "Oh my word." He scooped Kurt up bridal style without a flinch and glowered at Blaine, "Monster."

"Well well well, Blainey finally cracked." Wes clapped. "It feel good hurting Kurt?"

"I didn't know..."

"Whatever Anderson, I've won. He wont even let you touch him now. Love of your life? You just lost it. Have a nice day Blaine." Wes nodded then slammed Blaine'd door, leaving the latter to sob.

* * *

><p>"Wes!" David bellowed.<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"Too far." David shook his head. "The pills in Blaine's drink to induce a flashback, too far. Kurt could have died. On your hands the blood would fall. The others agree."

"You are in now, any of you leave, I'll kill him. Kurt, Blaine, Your father, the lot." Wes snarled, "Do I make myself clear? No go stitch Hummel up, I have an essay due tomorrow. Clear David?"

"Crystal." Wes smiled and walked away, "You're time is coming and when it does, I fight with Kurt and Blaine, I am done being your lacky, Wes, done." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel, Successfully broken.<em>

_Blaine Anderson, the very same._

_Warblers, whipped into shape._

_Gun, loaded and ready._

"But who to use it on...that is the question." Wes smirked

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUM BUM<br>Oh you know you love the drama really ;)_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Pwease? I love you all who reviewed! _**


	10. Chapter 10

David knocked on the door of Kurt's room, in hand with a coffee and a tub of cookie dough under his arm.

"Go away!" Kurt called, voice weak and strained from crying all night.

"It's me." David sighed. After the _incident _David was the only one he'd let touch him. Wes wanted to use this, David didn't. The lock to Kurt's room unlocked slowly and a red faced Kurt in a baggy McKinley sweatshirt came out.

"Hi David."

"Hey Kurt, how you holding up?" David smiled walking into the room and setting the coffee and ice cream on Kurt's desk.

"Alright." He shrugged, "I just, I still love him. Is that bad? He did this to me," He pointed at his heavily bangaded and in a sling arm. "But I still love him. I'm sick aren't I?"

"No!" David gasped, "Neither you or Blaine is sick, look I can't...tell you exactly but someone did that to Blaine, they induced a flashback..."

"Wes?" David ran a hand over his head,

"I can't say, Wes has powerful friends. He has all of us in his control. I can't tell you, even if I wanted. Blaine was getting better, with you. Did you know he'd gone to the mental health clinic?" Kurt smiled and shook his head, "Wes replaced his tablets with sugar ones, Blaine hates sweet things so couldn't tell the difference. " David looked around nervously. "Look I can't say much more, but don't give up on him, he isn't himself." David got up quickly and walked out of the room.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone back to himself, striking fear around him. He never saw Kurt. The Warblers walked around him between classes. He did notice a sling however, he felt a bit guilty. But mainly angry with himself. He'd taken to outlining the 'coward' on his arm with his razor, hurt like a bitch but hey he felt something.<p>

Blaine was losing it. He needed Kurt to be the Blaine he wanted. He needed him now.

"Blaine!" David called looking scared.

"What do you want you Warbler piece of..."

"He still loves you. He doesn't understand but he does." David smiled then ran back off to Jeff. Blaine didn't cut that day.

* * *

><p>"Hummel! You can't write for shit!" Wes snarled,<p>

"My arms in a sling!" Kurt cried. Wes growled, freaking growled, and yanked Kurt's arm out of the sling and pressed the wound. he cried out in pain.

"Write with that arm, work through the pain or I will do far far worse to you. Re-write this shit." Wes laughed, handing his papers back. Kurt cried while writing the homeworks for that night. Along with all his work and extra credits so nothing seemed off. He was running himself down again, but now the Warblers were bringing him down.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, you do as I say." Wes glowered.<p>

"Wes! I'm Bi not Gay and also not interested in Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed. Wes raised his gavel threateningly.

"I don't care, you make him feel worthless. Nick you record it and send it to Blaine. Remember boys, I know everything and I can get rid of either of you, that would be a shame wouldn't it Nick?" Wes smiled, knowing Nick was in love in the closet with Jeff.

"Y-yes."

"Go!" He commanded, "Seriously David, you are the only one I can trust!"

"Of course, I am your best friend." David smiled. _Double agent, _David thought, _but who are you really working for?_

* * *

><p>Kurt was finishing Kevin's biology homework when his door slammed and Jeff tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Hey Jeff, chemistry due tomorrow? On the table, I reckon A-?" Kurt smiled.

"Thats great Kurt, but I didn't come here for my paper." Kurt began to laugh.

"Forgot where you were again?"

"Ye...No. I never do that." Kurt tried to stopped laughed. Jeffs voice turned low. "I came here for you."

"Well I'm here." Kurt giggled, "What do you need?"

"You are here to...do whatever we want, correct?"

"Sadly yes." Kurt sighed.

"Good." Jeff grinned. "I cleared it with Wes, so you have to. I want you, down on me." Jeff licked his lips suggestively. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head,

"No! No way! Never! I'm sorry Jeff no!" Kurt cried with tears welling up. Jeff turned to leave but threw over his shoulder,

"Well I guess Blaine can go to juvie for giving you that pretty tattoo." Kurt paled.

"You wouldn't."

"I will. You doing to be a good boy now?" Jeff beamed, Kurt nodded, Kurt's rolling down his cheeks. "First time?" Nod again, "You'll pick up up. Oh and Kurt?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes Jeff-f-f?" Kurt shook.

"You don't swallow it all, Blaine pays for it."

* * *

><p>The next Warblers meeting was tense. Jeff looked euphoric and Nick looked ill. Wes smiled and sat down.<p>

"So boys how'd it go?"

"Amazing! For a first timer Kurt was fantasic. Swallowed it all while sobbing too, I'm impressed." Jeff laughed calmly.

"And Blaine?" Wes nodded to Nick.

"Got the tape and smashed the screen, not after having to drool due to, and I quote "Damn Kurt, Thats so fucking hot. You will do that to me soon" unquote. Then smashing up the computer because he saw it was against Kurt's will." Nick smiled.

"Well done three six, I'm very pleased." Wes grinned mischievously. Then there was a knock on the door. Kurt then peeked in.

"Uh, Hi. Wes you wanted to see me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes! Kurt come in!" Kurt walked in slowly and looked scared. "I have a friend whos unsure of is sexuality right now, he's coming round to your room this evening. You will do what he wants to see if his is gay or prefers girls, Ok?"

"No! Please Wes!"

"His name is Dave Karofsky." Wes smiled. He knew the link, knowing he got the right one when Kurt paled and began to shake.

"Please no, not him. Please Wes please! I've done everything you asked and never complained to you! Please just let me have this one thing off! Please I can't face him again! He's the reason I'm here! He'll kill me! He swore he would!" Kurt was going into a panick attack. A few Warblers looked uneasy. David looked ill.

"I don't care. You tell anyone who isn't a Warbler, he can keep you if he wants. In a locker, in a shoe closet I don't care." Wes growled, "Now get out, Warbler singers only." Kurt nodded and ran out crying.

"Wes! This is too far! You hate Blaine not Kurt!" David begged.

"And Kurt dying or being raped wouldn't kill Blaine? Or make it easier for us to?" Wes smiled. David flinched. He got up, "Where are you going?"

"To check on Kurt...make him think he has a friend to tear it away." David sighed. Wes clapped.

"See everyone? David is using his initiative! Well done!" David smiled then ran after Kurt. He had to protect him.

"Kurt!" David called.

"What?" Kurt sobbed turning around.

"Go to Blaine! Tell him! He'll protect you, please just do this, Ok?" Kurt nodded and hugged David then ran to Blaine's. "I'll start the resistance."

He only hoped he could get more people against the warblers then with them, He didn't know who to turn to, who to trust.

3 boys against an army.

Bring it, bitches

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>For the people who said the last chapter wasn't really a filler, this really is. The drama starts anew next chapter, which should be written in an hour<span>_**

**_I'M TRYING TO DOUBLE UPDATE COS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

**_ Please review! It means the world to me.,_**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine had his music turned up loud, to drown out the world. He couldn't hear much over it, but he heard sobs and bangs on his door.

"Piss off!"

"Blaine! Help me please!" Kurt sobbed, The music suddenly quiet. Blaine gasped and jumped of the bed,

"Kurt?" He flung the door open and Kurt fell to the ground, Blaine catching him in time. He was pale and shaking but crying so hard he looked sick. Kurt curled in towards Blaine and nuzzeled his face into his chest. Blaine beamed, the love was still there. He still loved him.

"Blaine, I'm so freaking scared! Karofsky, I wont. I mean Jeff, and him and Wes and...good Lord Blaine I'm just so sorry." Kurt shook. Blaine shushed him and rocked him back and forth singing softly to him.

_He's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar.  
>And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration.<br>__Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. _

"Aren't you upset or mad with me?" Kurt sobbed.

"No, no, no, no baby no. I got a tape of you and Jeff, I know you didn't want that. Now whos Dave Karofsky, baby?" Blaine cooed. Kurt sniffed.

"He used to beat me up in McKinely. Then one day I...I confronted him, called him out. He...He kissed me. He took my first kiss now Wes wants him to have my first time too. Dave swore he'd kill me, he meant it. I'm as good as dead. David let me get away to get to you. I can't you back there but I'll lose you if I don't! I've lost too much here, you I refuse to." Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt and sobbed a bit more. Blaine held on to him tighter.

"Kurt, we'll go to the principal, I still have the disc," Kurt flinched, "Sorry. We'll get you out and keep me here, and keep Karofsky away, alright?"

"I love you so damn much Blaine, I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Kurt. Until the end of time."

* * *

><p>"Dad! Please!" David begged,<p>

"Wes is a good student..." His father sighed,

"Who was sent here for forming gangs, yet he's head of Warblers, for mental problem yet the guy who killed his brother is right now the hall? He isn't safe Dad!" David pleaded. "At least keep Kurt away from him, let him go back to Blaine, they need each other, he made Blaine better!" The principal considered this.

"Fine, I'll pull Kurt from Warblers, but you owe me, kid, alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Dad!"

"Uh huh, now get to class. Don't set anything on fire on the way young man!" David chuckled at his father and left.

* * *

><p>"You can room with Blaine again if he'll let you." The nice receptionist smiled, leaving the hall. Kurt nodded happily.<p>

"Thank you!" He smiled, heading for the door that left the Warblers halls. That was until David Karofsky came bursting through those doors. Kurt froze as they locked eyes. He dropped his bags, turned and ran.

"Always hard to get." David smiled, sprinting after the boy. Kurt ran quickly into the Warblers hall, looking for David, he'd help him. "HUMMEL!" Kurt panicked as Karofksy drew closer. He noticed a vent in the wall, above the piano. Jumping on top her clambered in and shut the grate. He held still and Karofsky burst in the doors. "Kurty, come out come out where ever you are." Karofksy laughed.

_I will if you will. _Kurt scoffed mentally. Karofsky threw over the table and Kurt slid further down the vent to avoid being seen. Karofsky smashed the roof of the piano, incase Kurt was inside. he finched mentally, that was his other hiding place. Karofsky then looked up at the vent. Kurt stopped breathing as he stood on the piano stool. He slid further back, Karofsky couldn't reach him.

"Ah, there you are." Kurt's head snapped up to see Karofsky's face as he ripped off the grate. He reached his arm in but Kurt was just to far back. "Come forward you little bitch." Kurt shook his head. Karofsky pushed his arm in deeper. Kurt pushed back until his feet dropped, he looked behind him to see the drop to the schools water supply. He was two floors up, and the water was in the basements. If the fall didn't kill him the water would. He stayed very very still. He heard a door slam.

"Dave! What are you doing?" Wes demmanded, Kurt felt his heart drop. Wes could reach in and get him.

"Hummel! He crawled in there!"

"I'll get him." Wes sighed. Dave stepped down as Wes jumped up. "Kurt! You come here now before I make you."

"No! I'm not a Warbler, the principal got me out. You can't control me Wes!" Kurt yelled.

"You don't come forward now I'll push you down." Wes growled, his eyes darkening. Kurt didn't move. "Have it your way, I'll tell Blaine you said goodbye, or see you soon considering he'll be dealt with by the end of the week." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"As soon as I found out _Blaine _killed my brother, I bought a gun. Nothing special just a handheld. but it should blow he brains out." Kurt looked ill. "But how awful would it be if poor wittle Kurty, drowned in a terrible accident, poor ickle Kurt without a family to care, no one would notice til the water turned funny, would they?" Kurt paled even more, "No they wouldn't. So come out now unless you want to be the one I kill."

"You're insane!" Kurt screamed.

"No duh! Come here right now Kurt!" Wes screeched.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt cried,

"Come here right now you disgusting little fag!" Kurt flinched and slipped slightly. "I'll push you I swear I'll do it!"

"I come out and he'll kill me! I'm dead either way!" Kurt called, tears tolling down his face. Wes thought about this.

"True but which way would you prefer? Drowning in a confinded cube or being stabbed here then maybe seeing Blaine one last time." Wes pouted happily.

"I'd seen him after I was_ raped_ and stabbed, I wont do that to him!" Kurt screamed.

"This is _your_ life! Why do you care about Blaine right now!" Wes yelled in frustration.

"He's all I have now! I have no family, or friends. He is the only damn person who cares about me! I'm glad he killed your brother! He was a twisted sicko! Just like you!" Kurt yelled in a rage. Wes moved forward.

"You are in no position to talk about him like that!"

"Why its freaking true! You're every bit in insane, sickening physco he is! If he wasn't dead he'd be rotting in prison! It was self defence!" Wes' eyes neared black and he scrambled forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, "No!"

"Well then, when you see him in hell, tell him Wes sent you." He smirked then shoved the smaller boy backwards. Kurt cried out as he fell through the air with a blood curdeling scream. Wes' laugh rung out during it.

"Wes! Why'd you do that!" Dave growled.

"Sorry, Dave, nothing personal." He smiled then slid out of the vent and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine went to his bathroom to wash he face. Kurt would be home soon...home. It sickened Blaine to think this tiny room was all the home he had. He dried his face off and hung the towel on the rail over the vent. As he did this he heard voices.<p>

"_...he is the only_ _damn person who cares about me!"_

Blaine knew that voice that was Kurt. He tried to make out more of the words by listening intently.

_"...When you see him in hell, tel him Wes sent you."_

Wes, why was Wes in the vents. Why was Kurt in the vents? His world was then cut off by a terrible scream. He saw a flash of navy zoom past the small air grate. A moment later her heard a splash.

"No!" Blaine cried, he tore out of his room then jumped the railing and landed at the bottom of the stairs then ran for the Water room. The guard outside pushed him back, taking his headphones off.

"Hey kid, you can't go in there..."

"Someone was pushed! Please someone I know was pushed from the vent on the second floor!" Blaine yelled. The guards eyes bulged and he unlocked the door quickly. Blaine ran to the clear tank and looked up to see Kurt floating there, face down. "NO KURT!" He cried running up the steps and diving in. He swam to Kurt and pulled him back to the platform. "No no no KURT WAKE UP!" Blaine screamed.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" The guard called as Blaine started CPR.

"C'mon c'mon wake up! BREATH DAMMIT!" Blaine cried, tears cascading down his cheeks. Kurt's eyes remained closed, his pulse barely there.

"Kid, stay calm!" The guard soothed.

"He could be dead! And its my fault! He knew my, he knew my secret and someone found out! If he dies because of me..." Blaine broke down crying, still pushed hard on Kurt's chest. Sometimes some water would dribble out his mouth, other than that the boy didn't move. Soon the paramedics pushed Blaine out of the way and started working on Kurt, trying to dry him off to use the paddles. A tube was painfully shoved down his throat to drain out the water. He was dry enough now to try the paddles.

"Clear!" Nothing.

"Kurt please, please, please wake up!" Blaine begged, being held back by the waist with his arms pinned down by the guard.

"Try 2, pulse fading...Clear!" Nothing.

"Kurt!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear! Get the oxygen tank!" Blaine had now fallen down to the ground sobbing as Kurt was loaded into an ambulance. It drove for the gates with the sirens blaring, however when it got to the gate, the sirens stopped.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "No, No, NOO!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Wes, from his room, smiled looking down on the ambulance. When the sirens stopped Blaine collasped sobbing. He smiled at his victory.<p>

_Kurt Hummel, Dealt with._

_Warblers, still under control._

_Dave Karofsky, soon to be under investigation for murder._

_Blaine Anderson, next._

Wes smiled at his new list, then hastily added.

_Daniel Randers, soon to be avenged._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHHH!<strong>_

_**I know I said i'd update last night but i fell asleep and only wrote a quarter of it!**_

_**Stay tuned, all is not as it appears...or is it? And also where the hell was David? Chew on that dear readers.**_

_**I WUV REVIEWS :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Fred what happened?" The paramedic working on Kurt called to the driver.

"I don't know, we just lost power to sirens, should still be able to get to the hospital, battery glinch. Hows the kid?" Peter asked in concern, eyes keep firmly on the road.

"Breathing. Its not much but its more than a few minutes ago so I'd say its positive." Fred sighed happily, fixing the oxygen mask on Kurt's face.

"Brain damage?"

"Not likely, that other kid got to him fast I'd say 2 minutes without air maxium, if he hadn't have heard him fall, he'd be dead." Fred sighed. Peter whisteled lowly.

"Wow man, you should have brought him in the ambulance!"

"Only family you know that." Fred laughed.

"He could have been his brother." Peter shrugged.

"Nah, I'd say boyfriend if anything." Fred chuckled. Peter then looked worried.

"Um, what if he thought the lights and sirens going out mean the kid here...died?" Fred looked worried now too."

"I didn't event think." I'll call the school, get him to come down and see him."

* * *

><p>"WES!" Blaine screamed banging on the door of Wes' door, David walked past and looked confused.<p>

"Blaine, whats wrong with..."

"Kurt's dead! Kurt is dead because your little buddy killed him! Pushed him from the second story vent!" Blaine screamed grabbing Davids collar, "Where were you huh? Kurt said you were helping him!"

"He lied Blainey Blaine, sure you'd know all about that." Wes smiled drying his hands on a towel, "Sorry had some dirt on my hands, vent dust and what not." His smile moved to a smirk as Blaine turned red and threw David into him, knocking the Warblers down like skittles.

"YOU KILLED KURT!" Blaine screamed punching Wes' face until he heard a sharp crack.

"You motherfucker you broke my nose!" Wes gaped as blood poured from his nose. Blaine turned adn ran out of the Warblers halls to his room and slammed the door. Kurt was only going to get the last two bags the rest were all here. He saw the tatty blanket Kurt's mother gave him as a baby folded neatly in a box. He pulled it out and held it to his nose. He then fell onto Kurt's bed and cried his eyes out, until the Principal opened the door,

* * *

><p>Blaine charged into the hospital with Kurt's blanket wound around his hands, he stormed up to the help desk.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, please I need to see Kurt Hummel!" The nurse smiled sadly.

"You must mean Kurt Doe."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in confusion. The Nurse looked pained again.

"When his father gave him up, he didn't want him to take him name anymore, but didn't give him a new one. So like Jane Doe or John Doe he has the underknow surname placed on him. When he gets married he'll take his wifes name."

"Husband." Blaine corrected. The nurse smiled.

"Ok your name, would you like to see him?"

"I never said...Yes please." Blaine sighed. She nodded knowingly and wrote the room number on a post-it and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." _Kurt Anderson, Kurt and Blaine Anderson, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson. _It sounded pretty good to Blaine. He blushed lightly then returned to his badboy appearence. Straightening his bikers jacket he walked into Kurt's room, where said boys sat awake and beaming at Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed with glee, "Thank you for saving me." He blushed. Blaine shrugged.

"It's cool. Just don't do it again, kid." He mummbled pulling the blinds in the room. "Oh my gosh Kurt." Blaine cried as soon as no one could see in. He fell into the laughing Kurt's arms,

"You are insane!" He chuckled.

"I thought I'd lost you." Blaine confessed, holding Kurt tighter to him.

"I thought I'd lost you too for a minute there. I just hit the water and never thought I'd see you again." Kurt blurted, a tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine kissed it.

"I love you." Kurt smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you too."

"Hello Mr Doe, I see your friend is here." The Doctor smiled. Kurt looked down.

"Can't you call me Hummel?"

"Legally no, but you were inrolled in your school this year as Kurt Hummel, so September first everything changes to Doe. You are also a minor with no parental consent, so you can't change it." Kurt sighed.

"Damn I wane something cool." Blaine smiled.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, McQueen, Potter, Lu Pone...Vianna." Kurt sighed.

"Vianna?" Blaine questioned.

"My Mothers maiden name." Kurt smiled. The Doctor thought quietly,

"I'm sure I could try, but by law if you get married you'll take your...husbands name?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

To be honest, Kurt Anderson sounded pretty nice right now.

* * *

><p>"Any idea when you can come back to campus?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's hands,<p>

"Blaine I have to tell yuo something." Kurt paled. Blaine's eyebrows dropped in concern,

"Kurt what is it?"

"Wes, he pushed me..."

"I know."

"He has a gun and is going to try and kill you..." Kurt let a tear fall,

"Why?"

"Because," He cleared his throat, "Daniel was his brother."

* * *

><p>"David! Come her!" Wes yelled after cleaning up his nos and taping it back in place,<p>

"Yello?" David asked, peaking his head around the door,

"Find out when Kurt's back."

"Tonight, he only slightly hit his head. I seriously thought Blaine was right and you killed him." David shook his head. Wes stood up and headed for his dresser, "Hey where you going?"

"He's told Blaine by now, so I have to take them out tonight, along with anyone who knows." He sighed grabbing a pillow. and closing his dresser drawer.

"But I know..." Davd put two and two together when wes held the pillow infront of his other hand, he was goign to shoot him a muffle the blow.

"I'm sorry David, you truly were a loyal friend, but David Karofksy will go to prison for the double murder and you were tragically here when he was looking for Kurt in the Warbler halls, I saw it all, I'm in shock." Wes smiled. "Goodbye old friend." He pulled the trigger and David clutched his stomach. Slowly he fell to the ground as Wes locked him in the room. He had to make sure e would be the last to die in this situation. Slowy he crawled to the phone that lay between he and Wes' bed. He phones the police.

"Hello Police department?"

"Hello, I've jsut been shot but its too late, I need you to listen ok?" David croaked.

"Yes sir?" The woman on the other end asked,

"Wes Randers, he shot me. He attempted to kill, with two seperate plans, one Kurt Hummel today and attemped to have him raped but an old bully. He is now plaining on killing..ah...killing Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Both are Boarders at Dalton Academy, Kurt is in the hospital, Wes is waiting in there room." David hear a keyboard clicking.

"Kurt has just been discharged."

"Then you need to dispatch unit down here now, and don't let me go out a villian. Tell Kurt and Blaine I was trying to get them out the whole time, I just ran out of time." David croaked.

"Yes Sir, are you sure we can't get to you in time..."

"I'm sure, I need to call my parents, goodbye."

"Goodbye, thank you sir." He hung up and dialed his parents house.

"Hello? Davey is that you?" His mother cooed.

"Hi Mom."

"David are you alright?"

"No Mom, I'm dying. I jsut wanted to say I love you. I have to call Dad too, I'm so sorry."

"David!" His mother gasped, now sobbing, "Oh no baby boy! Who did this?"

"Wes..."

"Randers?"

"Yeah Mom. I..argh...I love you so much."

"I love you too David, goodbye sweetheart." His mothers sobbing broke his heart.

"Goodbye Mom." He cried slightly hanging up on his mother then he called the Dalton office.

"Hello?"

"Dad..."

"David! What happened?"

"Can you...can you please quickly come to my room?"

"...I'll be two minutes." He hung up.

"I'll be here." His Father burst in and saw his son.

"David! Who did this!" He exclaimed, falling to his sons side and pulling him to rest against his chest.

"Wes, but he's goign to kill Kurt and Blaine. I need you to protect them. Don't let them near there room, keep them in your office ok?"

"Ok son."

"I love you Daddy, I'm sorry for starting all those fires so I had to go here."

"Shhhh its ok. I love you too." And with that David smiled and his eyes shut for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The death of David had to happen, for the story line, im sorry people!<span>_**

**_I have a new rule, I will update in the same day if I get 5 reviews (minimum cos im a chancer like that *wink*) I'll write a new chapter :)_**

**_REVIEW PLEAAAAAASE! AND STAY TUNED!  
><em>**


	13. Chapter 13

Did he regret killing his best friend? Not really. Did he miss having a lackey? Slightly. Was it going to be worth it in the end? Definitely. Wes pictured the look on Blaine's face when he killed him, the look of pain and fear, tears already stained on his cheeks from watching his beloved boyfriend die. He'd draw it out, he'd make it hurt. He'd make Blaine Anderson regret the day he was born.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Peters!" Principal Hughes gasped running up to the secretary, "Have Mr's Hummel and Anderson arrived yet?"<p>

"Why yes," She drawled, "They just walked up to there room not ten minutes ago."

"Shit." The principal panicked running a hand over his head. "Ok have the building put in lockdown and sent a medic up to R-r-room 219." He broke at the end, "With a b-body bag." Mrs Peters eyes widened comically.

"Whose body?"

"David Hughes. Call the police, armed units. We have an armed student wanting revenge, god knows what hes capable of and dammit my son isn't dying for nothing."

"Yes sir." She nodded pressing the emergency lockdown button.

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad you're ok." Blaine smiled swing his and Kurt's hand back and forth, Kurt punched his shoulder, "Hey!"<p>

"That is the 83rd time you've said that, I get it!" He giggled. "I like this." His head inclined towards their hands, "But you close up around the others."

"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't a total sexy bad ass." Blaine winked.

"I confess! I have a thing for bad boys...and curly hair." Kurt blushed. Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"Curly hair really?"

"Yeah, I can grab it and pull you close to me." He smirked then proceeded to do so, "Like this."

"W-w-what else do you like?" Blaine asked, thinking of girls and Wes and everything but Kurt being flush against him.

"Hrm...your chest." Kurt smiled seductively and ran his hand over Blaine's chest, "Six pack ain't to shabby." He grinned tracing each muscle and making Blaine's breath stutter, "Not to mention your...lips." He leaned forward so his breath grazed over them, "Have you noticed how soft they are Blaine?"

"Screw this." Blaine breathed then smashed his mouth into Kurt's and didn't waste time in introducing his tongue. Kurt giggled into the kiss and Blaine moaned at the sound. Dammit Blaine do not get hard, think of girls, naked girls...ew. Ok thats working, uh cheerleaders, um...what is he doing with his tongue? Blaine whined as Kurt pulled away.

"Someones easily aroused." Kurt smirked looking down.

"I could say the same to you, but your jeans are tighter so i couldn't tell as much." Blaine grinned.

"Hrm I like baggy jeans on you, hell you could wear a fish and look sexy."

"Well I like your skinny jeans, It means i can do this." He slid his hands into Kurt's back pockets and pulled him closer.

"I approve." Kurt blushed bright red. Blaine then leaned close to his ear,

"We get back to our room and I can show you just how much I missed you."

"Hrm? Yea ok. Room, now." Blaine smirked at his flustered boyfriend. "I was meant to be flustering you." Kurt sighed.

"You can do whatever the hell you want if you get to the room faster." Blaine chuckled as Kurt's step quickened. He grabbed his boyfriends waist and pulled him back.

"Blaine!"

"One more kiss?" Kurt smiled and leant in towards Blaine and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Kurt jumped and held onto Blaine as red lights flashed over the halls. The alarm sounding loudly. The electronic shutters snapped down and the door had a sheet of metal on either side.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, snuggling into his chest. Blaine stroked his hair and kissed his head lightly.

"Shh baby boy, we need to get back. Theres a student with a weapon. Thats why the light flashes 4 times. We'll be safe in our room."

"Just don't let go of my hand OK?" Kurt asked, his face covered with genuine fear.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Wes swore when he hear the alarms going off. That bastard David, he must have phoned the office. Should have shot him in the head. Wes toyed with the gun in his hand and slipped into the closet, he heard footsteps coming for the door. He held his breath. The door opened the was closed and locked.<p>

"See? I told you you'd be ok." Blaine chuckled.

"I know it's just, I didn't do anything and I get sent here, I get a boyfriend and I get nearly killed several times, I come out of hospital and what? Someone shots me?" Kurt laughed.

"Along those lines yes." Wes came out slowly and had the gun raised and ready to fire.

"Oh lord no." Kurt gasped. Stepping between Blaine and Wes.

"You think you'll stop me?" Wes bellowed, "I pushed you down a Ventilation shaft, you don't think I'd shoot you?"

"You are not touching Blaine until I am cold and dead." Kurt growled, spreading his arms out to protect Blaine more.

"Kurt don't!"

"You're choice." Wes shrugged and shot at Kurt's shoulder. The boy gasped in pain and grabbed said shoulder. Wes then shot another round just above his knee, he fell to the floor in pain.

"Kurt no!" Blaine yelled. Falling to his knees beside his crying boyfriend. "Kurt breath, baby breath please.

"It hurts so bad." He cried.

"I know baby, I know."

"How do you like it?" Wes yelled at Blaine in fury, "Seeing the person you love most in pain and able to do nothing about it. How does it feel? I doubt you will ever understand what I went through when you killed him, and I am doing to drag this out and make you wish you were never born! I lost my brother, you have no fucking idea how that feels!" Wes screamed. Blaine stood with a fire in his eye.

"How dare you! How fucking DARE you! Your fucking brother made mine kill himself. He died in my arms thanks to that insane little fucker you love you much!"

"Oh you'd know all about that Blaine? Insane little fucker? You loved it didn't you? You wanted it, you fucking asked for it! HE WAS PUTTING FILTHY LITTLE FAGS LIKE YOU IN THEIR PLACE!" Wes laughed while shouting, Blaine growled and looked ready to kill.

"Don't you dare ever say I wanted that! You have no idea what he did to me."

"Oh but I do Blainey, you see I dealt with the people getting in his way. Our father, you, your stupid little brother. Daddy didn't like Daniel, said he was mentally unstable. Rope around the neck. You dared to join the football team? When everyone knew how gay and wrong you were? Daniel had to show you your place. **I** told him what to say to gain your trust. Your nosey little brother sees your collar while your leaving the house, begs you not to go. Blainey crys and says hes going to end it. When Blainey doesn't come home that night, his stupid fucking brother goes out looking for him, looks into our house, sees Blainey naked, covered with blood and tears. **I** catch him, **I** take him to Daniel. They work out a deal. **I** stay at your house and make sure he doesn't cross any lines. **I** tell him Daniels burning you in that fire. **I** hand him the razor. **I** run out the backdoor to our house to celebrate to see my brother bleeding and burning in the kitchen. **I** call the cops and tell them I saw you do it. **I** get you arrested. Me it was all me behind the scenes, and you killed him! He was innocent! You should have died! I wished he killed you! He was going to that night you know? Once he was finished he was slicing you neck open, thats why there was so much gasoline in the garage for him to use not for you! You ruined everything!" Wes shouted, his hands shaking around the gun.

"What..." Blaine looked pale, he looked so young and scared that Kurt tried to comfort him.

"Blaine its ok, he'd gone. The principals coming, he'll be here soon the Wes will be gone too." Kurt nodded, wanting it to be true. Blaine looked at him with big watery eyes.

"The Principal will be more interested in his son lying dead in his room." Wes smiled. "Little bitch told the office before he popped it." Wes growled.

"Whos the principals son?" Kurt asked, putting pressure on his leg.

"David."

"Oh no!" Kurt gasped, tears springing to his eyes. Wes' eyes narrowed.

"I just knew he was helping you." Wes then grabbed Kurt by the hair.

"What are you going! Blaine gasped standing up.

"Making this painful. You're going to watch him die, then I'm gonna kill you." Wes smiled. Holding the gun to Kurt's head he dragged him to the bathroom then locked the door. Blaine pounded on the other side, Wes filled the sink with water.

"You won't get away with this." Kurt panted. Wes laughed again.

"Oh Kurt, I don't plan to. You see, once I kill you two I'll have a bullet left for me, I can tell Daniel I finished his work. He'll be so proud!"

"You are crazy!" Kurt gasped. He pulled him up by the hair and Blaine nearly had the door kicked down.

"I prefer visionary." He smiled and held Kurt's head just above the water of the sink, Blaine finally kicked down the door and burst in panting. "Oh good, you're here." Wes beamed then shoved Kurt's head into the sink, not allowing him any air.

This would be the night from hell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Cliff hanger!<br>Hope your still enjoying the story!  
>REVIEW AM I'LL LovE YOU FOREVER :3<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kurt no!" Blaine gasped rushing forward. Wes pulled his head out of the sink and raised his gun to the gasping boy.

"Ah ah ah, Blainey. You don't want to kill the party before its started do you?" Wes chuckled.

"You, you're sick!" Kurt coughed. Wes shoved his head back in the sink,

"Hrm? Sorry didn't quite catch that?"

"You sick bastard." Blaine snarled.

"Fight me then." Wes smiled and Kurt fought to pull his head back.

"Let him go and you have a deal." Wes thought about it as he pulled Kurt's head out again.

"Hrm, no. This is more fun." He threw Kurt into the bath and grabbed a razor blade and put it in his hand. "Slit your wrists."

"What! No!" Kurt gasped. Wes raised the gun at Blaine,

"Do it or you'll see his brains splattered over the wall." Kurt flinched at that, Blaine shook his head quickly.

"No Kurt don't! Let him shoot me please." Wes shot right above Blaine's head, Kurt screamed.

"Do it you little bitch!" Wes yelled, Kurt sobbed quietly as he dragged the blade lightly over his wrist. A small amount of blood escaped. "Do it properly!" Wes bellowed. Kurt cried hard as he went over the line again harder. He hissed in pain as a lot more blood began to gush out.

"No!" Blaine gasped, tears running down his face, it was Cole all over again. Kurt's pained eyes met his. Kurt was so scared, he needed Blaine to be strong.

"Blaine...I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed.

"The other wrist too!" Wes commanded, shooting all to close to Blaine again. Kurt complied. Hissing in agony.

"Kurt don't be sorry, just stay alive for me ok? Please?"

"I'm working on it." Kurt laughed lightly. Wes growled and slapped him backside the head with the gun, knocking him out cold.

"Why did you do that!" Blaine demanded.

"If he isn't awake he can't fight to stay alive can he?" Wes smiled. Blaine turned pale.

"Kill me. Get him help, save him but kill me!" Blaine begged, "Please!"

"All in good time Blainey."

* * *

><p>"Jeff?"<p>

"Here."

"Nick?"

"Here"

"Kurt." Silence. The principal looked panicked, "Kurt Hummel?"

"He was heading to his room last I saw him, that Anderson guy was with him." Carl piped up. He caught to distraught look on the principals face and raised and eyebrow.

"Jessica, get Micheal and find the boys. Try their room,if Wesley is there...shoot on sight."

"Yes sir." Jessica nodded, getting her partner and heading down the long Dalton halls.

"You think those boys are still alive?" Micheal asked her, loading up his gun.

"Lets hope so."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kurt!" Blaine cried jumping into the bath. He slapped his face gently and the boy began to stir.<p>

"Tell him I'm gone." Wes ordered. Blaine looked appauled. "Lie to him, make him think he's safe." Blaine looked down to the boy.

"Then what are you going to do?" Blaine choked,

"I'm gonna grab him and shoot him in the chest. Then you're going to die. If you act your part right he'll be happy before he goes out."

"If I don't?" Blaine blinked quickly.

"I choke him slowly and painfully."

"Ok." Blaine swallowed. He tapped Kurt's cheek lightly again, "Baby? Kurt wake up."

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled, his eyes just open, "Where...?"

"He's...he's gone baby boy and the Doctors are running down the hall now. You'll be...you'll b-b-be al...you'll be alright now Kurt. I love you." Blaine sobbed, knowing this was the last time he'd get to look into the beautiful sea-like eyes. "Kurt can you do me a favour?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Kiss me, kiss me like you'll never get to again." Blaine almost broke at never. Kurt nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He knew something was wrong but wouldn't miss what could be his last chance with Blaine. He grabbed at him, ignoring the stinging in his wrists and kissed him hungrily, yet softy. He felt Blaine's tears and it broke his heart. Finally they parted. Blaine broke again. "I love you Kurt Hummel, Kurt Doe, Kurt Vianna..."

"You remembered." Kurt smiled.

"I would have loved to call you Kurt Anderson one day. I love you forever, OK? Don't forget me."

"I swear." Kurt promise. Blaine kissed his forehead lightly then climbed out of the bath.

"We had a deal, you make it quick," Blaine sobbed, Kurt realised why when Wes stepped forward.

"I make it quick if you look him in the eye when I do it, or it's option two, you like that?" Blaine shook his head and turned to looked at Kurt, who smiled back at him.

"I love you too Blaine, forever and always." Blaine nodded and fought back tears as Wes aimed the gun.

"Truly I'm sorry you got caught up in this Kurt, you would have made a great ali."

"Just get it over with." Kurt snapped and turned to Blaine again, "Can you sing to me?"

"What d-do you want me to sing?" Blaine asked with a thick voice of tears.

"That song you sang when I came back to you the other night?" Blaine smiled and nodded.

_"S-s-so we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine..."_

* * *

><p><em>"...Sit talking up all night."<em>

"C'mon this way!" Jessica called running for room 640.

* * *

><p><em>"Sayin things we haven't for a while, we're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years,"<em> Blaine barely held his voice together as Wes raised the gun, "_I just now got the feeling that..."_

* * *

><p><em>"...we're meeting."<em>

_"_This room! Kick the door down now!"

* * *

><p><em>"For the first time."<em>

Bang.

Fall.

Gasp.

_Sob._

* * *

><p><strong><em> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>This would have been up sooner, but was waiting or lucky reviewer number five. So thank _**_Klaineforever **for this  
>Faster you review, faster you find out what happens.<br>And no, it isn't what you expect!  
>BWA HA HA HA HA *cough* HA HA!<strong>_**_  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Jessica and Micheal kicked the door down, seconds later they heard the gun shot.

"Oh no." Jessica gasped.

* * *

><p>At the last minute, Wes looked at Kurt's eyes, his hand shaking around the trigger, and saw he was as good as dead, so he swung his arm out quickly and hit Blaine square in the chest. He dropped to the floor with a gasp. Wes then looked to Kurt who was now sobbing and trying to crawl out of the bath. He heard the door crash and ran out of the bathroom. He was faced with two police officers.<p>

"Hello there." He smiled.

"Wes?" He nodded then raised the gun to his forehead and laughed.

"I did it Daniel. He's dead." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kurt cried. He fell out of the bath and dragged himself to where Blaine was holding his chest, slumped against the wall, "No, no, no PLEASE don't die. Don't die on me Blaine please! I love you." Kurt sobbed heavily.<p>

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Blaine coughed.

"No," Kurt rested his hands on his boyfriends face, "Never say that. I don't care whats happened because I've known you now. Just don't leave me! We've gone through to much together." Kurt's eyes began to get foggy. He slumped towards Blaine.

"You've lost too much blood. You're as dead as me." Blaine sighed, "You had your whole life. You'd have gone on Broadway! I stole that from you." Kurt kissed him slowly.

"I don't care." Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's. They heard a gunshot. Blaine smiled.

"He's gone." Kurt smiled back then the darkness took him. Blaine planted one last kiss on his head then let it take him too.

* * *

><p>Jessica rushed past the body and ran into the bathroom. She was greeted with Blaine closing him eyes with a smile on is lips. Hand in hand with a very bloody Kurt. She picked up the latter boy and ran out of the bathroom.<p>

"Forget Wes, you grab Blaine! We need to get them to the medics now!" She yelled running out the door down the hall and out to the tarmac where they school was waiting, the paramedics in the three ambulances looked up and opened the doors and preped things. The school looked in shock at Kurt his knees and shoulder red as a rose and dripping everywhere. His wrists slit open in a hesitant manner and faces stained with blood, bruises and tears. She rushed him over to the closest medic.

Secods later Micheal bolted out with Blaine in his arms. His chest a deep ruby red and a trickle of blood coming from his open mouth. His last tears still clung to his cheek. The medics took him too. The principal rushed up to the pair,

"Wes?"

"He killed himself right after he shot Blaine." Jessica sneered. "Do you want us to get him?"

"No, can you get my son instead?" He lowered his head, nodding towards the gurney with a white sheet over it. Micheal nodded and pushed the gurney and Jessica followed behind. They came out soon after with David under the sheet. His father squeezed his sons hand once more before letting him go.

"I'm so sorry David, I tried to get them sooner, I really did." A tear escape and the school hung there head for their lost Warbler. The silence was interrupted by sirens and screeching tires as Kurt and Blaine were driven to the hospital.

"I hope they make it." Jeff said with tears in his eyes, Nick bit his lip, this may not work but it was worth a shot.

"Me too." He grasped Jeff's hand. Said boy looked at their hands and smiled.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long," He smiled. Nick's grin almost broke his face in two.

At least something good happened that day.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were immediatly rushed into surgery. Blaines mother was called from the help desk, she said just to send her the funeral bill and hung up. When his father was called he cheered and asked them not to bother with him, just let him die.<p>

"Hello, Hummel's tires and lube how can I help you?" Burt said cheerily.

"Uh sir, I know you wanted nothing to do with Kurt..."

"Look I don't care, he is not the son I raised."

"Alright, we just wanted you to know he may not make it through the night. He was shot twice and had his wrists cut." Burt was silent for a minute.

"If he dies, charge the funeral to me, if not I honestly don't care." He then hung up, leaving a stunned nurse, shocked at how horrible these boys parents were.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was alone. He knew that. Just him in one giant white room. Maybe this was his afterlife, nothing. At least he had is mind and could still walk around.<em>

_"Hello?" And talk, so he could sing to. Spending the rest of eternity singing showtunes coulden't be that bad right? Then it hit him like a brick wall, "Blaine." Kurt dropped to the ground and cried into his knees. He was alone too wasn't he? But what if Daniel or Wes was waiting for him. Kurt sobbed for his lost boyfriend._

_What if he was still alive?_

_That made Kurt smile. He wouldn't kill himself, he'd know Kurt wouln't want that. He still cried. He was dead he was allowed to. He felt a hand on his shoulder and froze._

_"Hey there baby boy." A soft voice cooed, Kurt spun around,_

_"Momma?" Kurt lanched into her arms and sobbed into her chest, taking in her scent. Then it hit him again, "Oh God, I really am dead."_

_"No, baby. You're not." His mother smiled,_

_"What?"_

_"You went through hell didn't you baby?" He nodded, "And you would do it again?"_

_"I'd do it a thousand times for him." His mother nodded._

_"I love you Kurt, gay, straight, bi heck even if you got a sex change I'd still love you, Ok? What your Father did is not the man I married. Now listen, you can go back if you want, only if you want..."_

_"I feel like Harry Potter..."_

_"Kurt don't you dare interrupt me." His mother scolded, he bit his lip, "You're in a coma but it isn't looking too good, the odds aren't in your favour. You need to find something to live for a refuse to let go of it. Fight for your life, baby."_

_"And if I can't?" Kurt croaked, his mother hugged him._

_"Then I'll be right here to hold you."_

_"I've missed you Momma."_

_"I missed you too Kurt. I'm dead OK? You don't have to be. What do you have to live for?"_

_"Blaine." Kurt answered without hesitation. His mother smiled._

_"Then you fight for that boy."_

_"What if he's gone?" Kurt sighed._

_"I meant it when I say'd I'd be waiting for you. I don't want you to kill yourself honey, but if you really think you have nothing..."_

_"Blaine wanted me to go to Broadway..."_

_"Then live for the both of you! You just gotta hope he's as strong as you, Okay Baby?"_

_"Okay Momma." She started to walk away. "Wait!"_

_"Kurt I have to leave..."_

_"Do you see Dad too? Like look over him?" Kurt asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes. _

_"From time to time, why sweetie?" His mother cooed. Kurt looked at the ground._

_"Does he...does he ever talk about me? Or think about me? Remember me?" Elizabeth couldn't meet his gaze._

_"I meant it, when I said he wasn't the man I married. Never blame yourself okay Kurt? I love you."_

_"I love you too, Momma. Goodbye." Kurt smiled, he finally got to say goodbye._

* * *

><p>"Is he responding?" Dr Jones asked.<p>

"No, we're losing him!" Nurse Marissa panicked.

"Is the bullet out?"

"Its grazed his heart, taking it out could prove fatal unless hes stabalised." She sighed.

"Stabalise him then! I'm not letting a kid die because we were scratching our asses!" The Doctor yelled, calling more staff in to assist him. He refused to let this boy, or his boyfriend die.

The boyfriend seemed more unlikely.

* * *

><p>"He's going, we're losing him!"<p>

"Blood loss critical!"

"He isn't going to make it!"

"Don't you dare give up on him!" Dr Starks snarled at the others, they busied themselves in work and trying to get the boy to breath on his own, or pump more blood into his system. "Same goes for you kid," He whispered to Kurt, "Don't you dare give up."

* * *

><p>Jeff and Nick walked angrily into McKinley high school a hastily asked for directions from a jock to the choir room,<p>

"Why do you fairys wanna know?" Azimio sneered,

"Because we're gonna beat the living shit out of them!" Jeff yelled. Nick placed his hand on the boys chest in an attempt to calm him down. Azimio seemed impressed with the answer.

"N'alright, two doors down the hall."

"Thanks." Nick smiled. The two Warblers broke into a run when entering the hall. They burst into the choir room to be greeted with an annoying dwarf yelling at them.

"Who are you? This is a closed rehearsal! Are you Warblers? Oh how dare you try to spy on our esteemed club..." Rachel ranted.

"Shut it, Holly Hobit." Jeff snarled earning a few snickers. "You were the glee club Kurt Hummel was in am I correct?"

"Who?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remember." Lauren shook her head.

"Name rings a bell." Sam concentrated.

"Oh! That was the gay guy wasn't it?" Puck smiled.

"Oh yes, the one who sang like a girl!" Artie continued.

"Yes! Remember him! Was he in Glee?" Rachel asked.

"He was my Dad's kid until he got rid of him." Finn nodded. Rachel patted his shoulder.

"Aw sweetie, I'm sure he prefered you." Finn laughed,

"He did, when my adoption papers when through as well as Karls being disabled we had a huge party!"

"Yeah! I got so damn drunk!" Puck laughed.

"He knows my Dalton boy." Mercedes winked, "Wes is so damn hot."

"Yea I heard Hells like that." Nick snapped.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes growled.

"You heard me! He's dead! He shot himself in the head after torturing _Kurt _and Blaine." Nick fought back.

"Blaine killed his brother!"

"He raped and tortured Blaine for months!" Jeff yelled.

"He's gay right? Didn't he want it?" Finn asked stupidly, Jeff grabbed onto Nick's blazer to stop him beating the kid up.

"You don't know the_ fuck_ what you're talking about! He didn't want any of it! Wes and his brother were insane! Kurt could be dead right now and not one of you cares!" Nick screamed then heard a sniffle.

A blonde Cheerio was sobbing into a Latina's shoulder.

"Brit Brit whats wrong?" Santana asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I liked my dolphin, but nobody cared so I just forgot. And now hes dead!" The girl cried. Jeff felt bad for her, she didnt seem the smartest.

"Oh who cares Brittany! He's the reason my Wessy is dead!" Mercedes bawled. Jeff walked right up to her and slapped her in the face.

"IF YOU HAD TAKEN CARE OF HIM! OR BELIEVED HIM HE'D BE ALIVE! KURT WAS YOUR FRIEND! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" Jeff belowed, Finn stood up and towered above the boys.

"That little faggot got what he deserved, now leave and don't you dare come back." Finn growled. The boys backed up.

"Kurt isn't the one in the wrong, its you! All of you! Bunch of fucking homophobes!" Santana flinched at Nick's word, "Yet you don't have a problem with the two cheerios going at it?"

"They are sexy as hell!" Puck cheered, the other guys agreed.

"They aren't as flamboyant as Kurl." Lauren shrugged.

"Kurt." The Daltons warned.

"Whatever! Just get the fuck out! Afores I ends you!" Santana threatened.

"We're gone."

* * *

><p><em>He's gone, isn't he?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please don't be gone, If I'm trying to make it, you need to try too!<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna wake up if your not there.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Only one way to find out.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dying is easy, you only get one life.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't want mine if your not in it.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wake up...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wake up...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes boys wake up, the readers are getting impatient! Thank you so much for the response on the last chapter!<br>New chapter mayyyyybe up tonight! _**


	16. Chapter 16

Its normal to see the family waiting outside for their loved one. Tears in their eyes or just looked hurt. Its normal for someone to never leave the persons side.

This was not normal.

Kurt was all Blaine had.

Blaine was all Kurt had.

Kurt and Blaine were both in deep comas, neither expected to last the night.

The waiting room was empty for them. No parents, grandparents, friends or even family. No brothers or sisters, no crazy aunt wanting her dog to be there.

The Doctors hated this. They had no hope for either boy, yet no one had a goodbye? No one was willing to help? The boys beds were pushed quite close together, room for a body between them. Kurt on the right, Blaine on the left. Their hands seeming to angle to eachother like magnets. If they were awake the'd be able to hold eachothers hand. Now it just look like that was all they wanted.

"Doc, Mr Doe is going to need some kind of guardian signature if hes going to get this blood transplant." Nurse Everets stated. "Also Mr Anderson needs sugery to take out the bullet and have the small heart rip sewn, by again we need a form of parental signature."

"I'll sign them." A voice said from the door. Principal Hughes sight and looked at the two boys. "No parent should leave their child to die. I made that mistake once to many."

"Sir there was nothing you could have..."

"I let him room with that maniac! I should have moved him out at the first sign of trouble! I owe this, I owe this to David. I promised him I'd save them and dammit I will!" The nurse smiled at him and brought him out too sign the paperwork.

"You two are lucky that David boy cared so much, at least you guys had one friend." The Doctor sighed. He then heard sneakers skidding down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Uh Hi there, we're looking for Kurt and Blaine?" Jeff panted.<p>

"Boys?"

"Yo Principal H!" Jeff smiled. Nick waved awkwardly.

"You hear to see them?"

"We wanted to tell Kurt something, but..." Nick sighed,

"Coma patients can sometimes hear whats going on you know." The Doctor smiled, "He's in there." The boys smiled and ran to Kurts bed,

"Oh my..."Nick gasped.

"Jeeze." Jeff whisteled. "Hey Kurt, we went to McKinley!"

"Yeah we told them were to go for treating you like that!" Nick laughed.

"Brittany still likes you, if you know who she is."

"So we better go..."

"Police wanna know about Wes."

"Bye Kurt, Blaine."

"See you guys, hope you don't like die!" Jeff smiled. Nick hit his arm "Ow?"

"Smooth."

* * *

><p>Kurt's surgery went well, he was stiched up quickly and the blood was a perfect match. His odds of surviving were looking up.<p>

Blaine however wasn't.

He had a bad reaction to the drugs, the removal of the bullet tore the rip in his heart bigger. He stopped breathing for four minutes and was now heavily relying on the life support machine as they operated.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was running around in a field with Blaine, they were playing with a puppy and throwing sticks for it. Kurt threw one and the dog disappeared out of sight. <em>

_"I'll go get him." Blaine laughed chasing after the dog. Kurt laughed until the sunny sky turned to a storm._

_"Blaine? Blaine can your hurry up im worried." The winds grew stronger and lightening struck as the rain pounded heavily down. Kurt ran in the direction Blaine had gone and saw the puppy's owners taking him away in the car, but where was Blaine? "Blaine?"_

_"Kurt!" The screamed scared kurt to his core. "Kurt help me!" _

_"I'm coming Blaine hold on!" He followed the screams deeper into a wood and came across Blaine at the bottom of a ditch filling with water. "Blaine!" Kurt cried. His foot was stuck._

_"Kurt help me! Do something! You're not doing anything! You want me to die, don't you?"_

_"No! Gosh no Blaine!"_

_"You didn't try! You just lay in that bad and let him shoot me!"_

_"Blaine I..."_

_"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M DEAD!" Blaine screamed the water then covered his curly head and Blaine spoke no more._

_"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" Kurt sobbed while screaming._

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

"He's waking up! Guys help me here!" The Doctor called todays later, "He may be trapped in a flashback."

"Blaine no, no, no, no I'm sorry!"

"Kurt wake up! Kurt it isn't real! Kurt wake up!"

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was beside him again as the world drifted away,<em>

_"Wake up Kurt, Kurt wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Kurt shot up then cried out in agony, grabbing his shoulder and fell back down.<p>

"Easy!" The Doctor warned,

"Blaine, wheres Blaine?" Kurt looked over to see the beautiful boy with a life support and far to many tubes. "Ahh no!" Kurt sobbed heavily, "No, I c-can't lose him. N-n-no." He was coughing while he sobbed.

"Kurt you're going to make yourself sick! Calm down he should be fine!" Kurt sniffed and reached his hand oover to grasp Blaines.

"I'm here Blaine, I need you to wake up!"

* * *

><p>Kurt never slept. He just sat on his bed, holding Blaine's hand and staring at him whist apologising again and again. He wouldn't eat or drink, they had to force him to eat but curtaining off Blaine. It had been a month, everyone was losing hope.<p>

Beep, beep, beep.

Same as always, Kurt fell asleep (not by choice) and woke to Blaine's electronic heatbeat.

Beep, beep, beep.

He smiled at the boy, stubble made him even more sexy, if that was possible.

Beep, beep, beep, shuffle.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, Did his foot just move?

Beep, beep, beep, groan.

"Blaine? Blaine is that you!" Kurt beamed. Blaine's eyes opened slowly and he looked panicked. He snatached his hand from Kurt and yanked the tubes from his nose and mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, tears falling quickly down his cheeks. Blaine winked at him.

"Damn your cute, wanna fuck?"

"E-e-excuse me?" Kurt gaped. Blaine yanked off all the other tubes,

"Wan-na fuck?" Blaine smirked. "You are _sexy. _Got a boyfriend?"

"You!" Kurt sobbed. Blaine laughed,

"Someones getting ideas." He smirked again before launching onto Kurt's bed. The Doctors then burst in.

"Oh my word, he's alive." Kurt still looked shocked too.

"What the fuck is going on here? Who is the sexy crying guy? Why am I not at Dalton and where's Nick, I need to push someone into a wall." Blaine shrugged.

"What the hell Blaine! I'm your boyfriend! Kurt? Wes was Daniels brother and..." Blaine was heald away from Kurt by a few Doctors,

"How the hell do you know about Daniel!"

"You told me!"

"Fuck you!" Blaine spat then ran out of the room.

"He forgot me?" Kurt asked.

"He stopped breathing and his heart went strange, memory lapse is possible. Sorry but Badboy Blaine is back until you can snap him out of it." The Doctor shrugged.

"Am I fit to walk?" Kurt asked,

"Yes? Why?"

"Pass me the t-shirt and sweatpants."

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson you turn your ass around right now!" Kurt yelled down the corridor.<p>

"What?" Blaine sneered,

"We have been through too damn much and fought too damn hard to lose it now. My name is Kurt Hummel, Doe whatever! I'm in love with you and I think your in love with me! Our room is 640! We go to Dalton, we've almost lost eachother far to many times and if you don't remember me I will kick your ass!" Kurt ended his speech by pulling Blaine close by his hair and whispering in his ear, "And I have a thing for curly hair." Blaine's head snapped up.

**_"K-Kurt Hummel. I'm your roommate. And you?"_**

**_"Blaine Anderson, I'm your roommate I guess."_**

**_"Homophobic? That's what you think." _**

**_"Seems that way."_**

**_"Trust me it isn't." _**

**_"Apologise to him! He's your damn son!" _**

**_"Blaine, please let him go!"_**

**_"Why? I should just kill him."_**

**_You can't trust me! I KILLED someone, Kurt! Why aren't you scared of me!" _**

**_"I don't know, I'm more intrigued i guess."_**

**_"You can't trust me! I KILLED someone, Kurt! Why aren't you scared of me!" _**

**_"I don't know, I'm more intrigued i guess."_**

**_"I love you so damn much Blaine, I love you so much it hurts."_**

**_"I love you too Kurt. Until the end of time."_**

**_"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't a total sexy bad ass." _**

**_"I confess! I have a thing for bad boys...and curly hair."_**

**_"I would have loved to call you Kurt Anderson one day. I love you forever, OK? Don't forget me."_**

**_"I swear."_**

"Vianna." Blaine smiled.

"You remembered." Kurt teared,

"I love you too much to ever really forget." Blaine smiled then crashed his lips onto Kurt's, having the feeling that for the first time in a long time, things might just be alright.

But that wasn't likely.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Oh how right you are Blaine.<span>_**

**_DOUBLE UPDATE! Sorry fols updates will be slower, im back to school oh the joys._**

**_Back to the old blazer and tie,exams exams exams. I WILL UPDATE WHEN EVER I CAN!_**

**_Rate it, even if you hate it ;) (20 points if you know where thats from ;))_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mr Anderson? I need a word." The Doctor called into the hall, Blaine looked panicked, "Its ok, you can bring Kurt." Blaine grabbed onto his hand and they walked/limped over the Doctor's office.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked in worry. The Doctor nodded and sighed.

"Whenever you were in surgery Blaine, you stop breathing and were basically dead for a little over a minute." Kurt gasped, "That did something to your brain."

"Am I going to die?" Blaine asked, sounding like a scared child.

"No, but there will be some problems."

"Like?" Kurt prompted.

"Out there." The Doctor sat at his table, "Blaine is going to completely forget months of his life, he could be laughing on minute then think he's about to be raped the next." Both boys flinched, "Sorry. He is more likely to revert back into either Badboy or victim. The other chance is he will think you are being attacked again. Kurt, you need to be with him anytime any of this happens." Kurt's eyes widened,

"What?"

"I'm sorry but you seem to be the only one who can calm him down enough. They should last about ten minutes each but you can bring him out quicker if you explain whats happened. Some times that will be hard to do and Blaine may break down but you need to keep telling him until he snaps back out of it, OK?"

"I..." Kurt looked over to Blaine who was pale and shaking, "Blaine?"

"So what I'm a mental case now?"

"We will put you on some things but it will be anything up to a year before they go away completely."

"I'm going to have to relive it all again aren't I?" Blaine asked in such a scared voice it hurt.

"Yes."

"Nothing will stop it?"

"Not for a good few months. After six months I'd say once every fortnight, after eight months i'd say once a month then after ten months once every so often. After the year is up possibly once a year but you stay on the tablets and they will either be at night or if something traumatic happens." Blaine looked to Kurt with fear written all over his face.

"Don't leave me? Please?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed it then smiled,

"I'll never say goodbye to you."

* * *

><p>"I can't go back there." Kurt panicked as they were driven to Dalton a week later. "No way I can't do this."<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt, you don't have a choice. You're here until college now your father disowned you." The Doctor sighed,

"Please don't say disowned, it make me think I've done something."

"Sorry."

"Will it be a different room?" Blaine asked quietly, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Other side of the building."

"Good, they looked different." Blaine smiled. Kurt giggled.

"And how, pray tell, would you know?"

"I may have broken into every room of the school." Blaine smirked.

"Why?"

"To prove I can." he smiled then chuckled. Kurt tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"Oh you." He smiled shaking his head. The Doctor pulled up and let them out of the car.

"Your things have been moved to your new room, 938." He handed them each a key. "Again Kurt, you need to look after him." He whispered and Blaine got his bag of tablets. "And yourself, you are far from healed. Don't let looking after Blaine affect your studies."

"I won't." Kurt smiled, "Thank you by the way."

"Its no bother." He smiled then got back in the car, "Good luck boys." He drove off and left them alone with their school.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Kurt asked the shaking boy.<p>

"Fine, I should be asking you, I mean you were tortured here." Blaine answered.

"None of it was as bad as seeing you fall." Blaine looked at Kurt in awe,

"How did I get someone like you?"

"You got lucky i guess." Kurt winked. The walked hand in hand down the hall to see open mouthed students gawking at them.

"Do they know?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head.

"About Wes yes but about Daniel or your problem no." Blaine smiled at him then looked back down the hall. He was beginning to freak out so dragged Kurt behind him in a fast paced almost run to the room. He scurried inside and slammed the door after Kurt, then locked it. He proceeded to check cupboards and wardrobes for anyone.

"Blaine? You Ok?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, making sure you will be." He blushed. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Thats sweet, I'm going to take a shower okay? I hate the fact the past like 3 months we've had icky hospital showers. Ew." Kurt shuddered. 3 months? That long? Well there were in a coma for a while...

Wait a minute.

Kurt was in the shower. He was torn between trying now to think of naked Kurt or trying not to burst in to protect him. The last time he was taken into a bathroom he was nearly killed. It was all his fault so his guilt level was high. He decided to focus on the fact Kurt was naked only a wall away.

He quickly had to stop thinking about that. Kurt walked out with a towel around his waist and smirked at Blaine.

"You going to watch me get dressed or go have a shower?" Blaine was staring at Kurt's chest, amazed said boy had in fact a very very tones torso. He then loooked at his shoulder and winced. It was red raw but bruised and torn into around the joint. Stiches mared the beautiful porcelain skin. Kurt looked down awkwardly, "If I'm that repulsive now let me know, stares kinda make it worse." Kurt was clearly blinking back tears. Blaine stood, shaking his head,

"No no no! Baby no! You're perfect and brave and beautiful and no scar or bruise will change that." He then whispered into Kurt's ear, "It just may make making out slightly more painful, I could always give you a hickey to distract from it." Kurt squirmed away from Blaine.

"You go take a shower now, I need to get dressed."

"You sure, I think you're wearing a bit much." Kurt flushed crimson.

"I...you...shower Blaine."

"You just want me wet and clad only in a towel," Kurt flushed even deeper at the mental image.

"Maybe you should take your clothes in."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled closing the bathroom door, Kurt got so flustered sometimes. It was quite a turn on, how else could he get him to forget words and flush a heated red?<p>

Wow now, cool down.

Blaine laughed to himself before looking over at the bath. He had to blink to remove the blood and shook his head to remove the screams and sobs. The bathroom was too similar for comfort. He shook his head again and reached over the bath to turn on the shower. He waited til it was at a steaming temperature before stepping in. He hissed as the water hit his chest. He refused to look down knowing seeing his chest may spark a flashback, alone in running waer having a panick attack and memory lapse would not end well. He cleaned himself up and purposly left out the curl tamer, knowing Kurt's thing for curly hair. He turned it off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rubbed his face a noticed his stubble was now a bit too long for his liking. He walked over to the sink and filled it up. He blinked again and saw bloody hands gripping it, then Kurt's face thrust in.

"Kurt!"

"Yea babe?" Kurt's call from the other room snapped him out of it.

"Uh nothing, just warning you I left my t-shirt on my bed."

"Oh...A-a-alright." He smiled picturing Kurt blushing. He pictured this Kurt until the sink was drained. His face felt smooth and he stupidly looked up into the mirror. He saw his chest for the first time. The centre of his chest was a black crusted spot surrounded by circles of red getting lighter the further from the impact point it got. He then looked over his shoulder in the mirror and saw a smirking Wes.

"Hello Blainey."

"Wes!"

"How can you just stand there while Kurt bleeds to death in the bath?" Blaine looked over quickly to see a mangeled and broken Kurt sprawled in the bath bleeding. His skin ghostly and his clothes now deep red.

"Kurt..."

"_Blaine help._.." Blaine panicked as Kurt closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"No! No! NO!"

"Blaine?" An angelic voice called from the bedroom, "Are you alright in there?" Blaine turned shakily back to the mirror to see Wes no longer there. He gripped the sink and spashed some water on his face.

"I'm losing my mind." He then heard the banging and crying. Kurt was banging his good shoulder into the locked door trying to open it, "Kurt!" He rushed to the door and opened it and Kurt fell sobbing into his arms. "Kurt?"

"I heard you yelling, I though you were having a memory lapse and theres so many things in a bathroom to hurt yourself with I thought the worst!" Kurt cried. Blaine rubbed his back and shushed him.

"Hey no I'm ok. I...I saw you in the bath and I thought I'd lost you...you calling me woke me out of it." Kurt hugged him harder until he hissed.

"Blaine?" He pulled back to look at his chest. He gasped at the marred and scarred skin. He traced the dark circles gentle and lent down to kiss the centre. "You're still sexy."

"Yeah I know." Blaine smirked, "You haven't even noticed I'm only in a towel." If Kurt's eyes got any bigger they would have popped.

"OH MY GOSH! Sorry! I mean uh sorry! Like sorry! I'm going to...yeah, leaving." He unconsciously grazed his hand over Blaine's firm six pack. "Oh wow. Leaving yes!" Kurt flushed then scurried out. Blaine chuckled and towel dried his hair, then pulled on his boxers and jeans and walked out.

"Hey."

"I thought you were getting dressed!" Kurt gasped,

"You're sitting on my shirt."

"Oh, yeah...I should move uh yeah."

"Kurt you're blushing!" Blaine chuckled. Kurt only grew a deeper shade of red as he looked anywhere but Blaine. "You can look you know."

"No I can't." Blaine looked hurt, "NO! I mean, what you went throught..."

"I get it." Blaine snapped, heading away from Kurt.

"...I don't wanna pressure you because you might not be ready! You could hate me because I touched you somewhere or if we, you know." Kurt blushed. Blaine looked touched.

"You thought about me?"

"Of course I did."

"Kurt, I didn't want to do anything because you blush like a schoolgirl if I say sex." To prove a point Kurt did exactly that.

"Yea well If I look at you, and I _know _you haven't used tamer, and I can still see beads of water running down your six pack...oh dear lord." Kurt shook his head.

"You do know you're allowed to think like that? We've made out before..."

"Yes I know. Also, you weren't shirtless and you had curl tamer in." Kurt covered his mouth in embarassment. Blaine smirked and walked infront of Kurt. He looked up and bit his lip.

"You can look," Blaine grabbed his hand and paced him on his shoulders, pulling the boy up, "You can touch." He leant to his ear and breathed gently, "You can do whatever the hell you want." Kurt wasted no time in grabbing Blaine's hair and smashing their lips together. Blaine laughed into the kiss, the sound sending shivers through Kurt. He hungrily introducing his tongue and worked his way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's knees hit Kurt's bed and he fell with Kurt on top of him. Said boy detached from Blaine's mouth, a whimper of discomfront at the loss escaped Blaine before he could stop it.

"You turn on very easily." Kurt grinned, sucking on his earlobe. Blaine scrunched up the sheet under him.

"Oh word, _where_ did you learn to do that?" Kurt giggled in respone. He littered kisses down his boyfriends neck and then grazed his hand accidently over his nipple. Blaine groaned. Kurt raised an eyebrow and did it again to the same response,

"Hrm lets try this." He gently licked him and felt Blaine's chest rise and fall with a shuddering breath, "Uh huh, and this," He bit lightly then circled his tongue around it.

"Oh good Lord." Blaine moaned. Kurt continued to do this as Blaine was seemingly coming apart. He then traced the curly haired boys six pack with his tongue then kissed his way back up to his neck.

"You have quite a few bruises, I'm sure you won't notice another." Kurt smirked then sucked down hard on Blaine's neck.

_Don't focus on Kurt. Think of girls Blaine! Lots of girls! Lots of naked girls in heels...oh god what would Kurt look like in heels? No don't think about that, or the fact he's straddling you. Or what ever his tongue is doing, and ok that isn't working just don't let him feel your hard as a rock..._

Kurt left his neck with a pop and smirked at Blaine.

"Wow that hair is sexy." He grinned then got up off Blaine, "That was fun."

"Uh huh, yeah fun, uh wow. Yeah, um wow." Blaine stammered. Kurt laughed lightly and threw him his shirt.

"Well Mr Literate, get dressed, Dinners in five minutes."

"What happened to nervous Kurt?" Blaine gasped feeling his neck.

"That was when _you_ were making inuendos or _you _were standing there in a towel! If I'm in control I could make _you _into the blushing school girl." Kurt winked. "I'd deal with that hard on before dinner, I mean I'd help but I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite." Blaine's eyes widened as he thought of Kurt giving him a blow job, Kurt using that skillful tongue...

"Yea, I uh need the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute."

Kurt grinned, how could he get Blaine during dinner...well theres an idea.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Blaine and Kurt walked down to dinner and got a table to themselves. Kurt glared and Blaine looked evil. They were one badass looking couple. Blaine was in black jeans, a black shirt and his black leather jacket, the only other colour was the whites of his converse. Kurt was in dark, dark, red skinny jeans, a black tight v-neck with long sleeves and the same black converse Blaine had but with red laces. They got their food and sat down. Kurt noticed the table of Warblers, mainly in baggy blue jeans and Daltons hoodies, talking quietly about them.<p>

"Be right back." He smiled to Blaine. He then marched over and tapped a boy named James on the shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel! Uh Hi...I uh..."

"I heard you were talking about us?"

"Uh yes, well we wanted to know..." Kurt grabbed him by the hoodie and spoke into his ear which was at his face now the boy was lifted.

"I catch any of you guys talking about me, I will hurt you. Say anything remotely negative about Blaine and I will make you wish you were never born, clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kurt smiled dropping the boy, "Have a nice day!" Kurt the strutted over to Blaine and sat with his legs crossed. "All better." He winked, then noticed the whole halls eyes were on him.

"That goes for anyone," Blaine snarled, "And you know with me it isn't an empty threat." Thye all hasitly turned back around to eat their dinners. "By the way Kurt that was hot."

"Why thank you Mr Anderson." He winked.

"Mr Anderson? Keep that, I like it."

"As you wish." Kurt smiled then opened his pasta and began to eat it. Blaine fought to keep his mouth closed and not on the floor. There he was eating a mayonaise pasta, with...oh Lord, with a bit of mayonaise dripping down his chin. Kurt caught Blaine's look then darted his tongue out, "Sorry, should have said. It just goes _everywhere._" Blaine's hands were in fists now. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Okie dokie." He smiled opening his yogurt. Blaine focused on what he was eating...a hot dog, _are you kidding me here? _"Blaine? You ok?"

"Fine, fine."

"Then eat something." Kurt giggled. He twisted the spoon in his mouth and licked it when he was done. _I've never been more jealous of a spoon in my life. _Blaine thought.

_It's working, _Kurt smirked. Now for the icing on the cake.

_He got a banana? Is he trying to kill me? _Blaine gripped the edge of the table as he finished his hot dog and started his fruit pot. Ignoring Kurt eating a banana. Then he looked. How much could that boy get in his mouth at once? Girls, girls think of girls! He ate his fruit pot quickly thhe regetted it, he had to wait for Kurt before he left.

"Wan't me to bin these?" Kurt nodded to Blaine's tray,

"Oh, sure." He smiled. Until he realised the bin was behind Kurt.

Meaning Kurt would turn around.

In skinny jeans.

And...a shirt that was riding up at the back. Blaine bit onto his knuckles and tried to to look but the red got his attension.

"You coming?" Kurt smiled. _Very soon if you keep that up._

"Uh yeah sure, lets go." He grabbed Kurt's hand and practically ran back to the room and pinned Kurt to the inside of the door, "Why?"

"Why what honey?"

"Oh you fucking know." Kurt then smirked,

"Maybe you should punish me, make sure I don't do it again." Blaine's eyes widened.

"_Maybe I should make sure you never do that again Blainey, maybe I should Punish you."_

_"No please don't! Please I'm sorry Daniel I wont do it again!" Blaine begged the advancing boy._

_"I saw the fucking cashier looking at you in GAP. You fucking him behind my back?" Daniel yelled grabbing Blaine's throat,_

_"No! P-p-please let me go." Daniel dropped him._

_"Get on the bed."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Please no! I'll never have dinner late again! I won't go to the GAP anymore please just don't do this!" Blaine was then punched and thrown on the bed._

_"Oh Blainey, you need this. This is so you remember WHY you wont do those things, understand?"_

_"Yes Daniel."_

"Blaine? Blaine whats wrong?" Kurt asked as Blaine began to back away from him.

"Stay away from me, he won't like you." Blaine sounded so young and fragile.

"Blaine, honey, he's dead, he's gone he can't hurt you!" Kurt begged reached for Blaine. He jumped away.

"No! No he's outside the door. He need to punish me. I...I...I made dinner late and a guy looked at me. I deserve it. You can't let him see you!" Blaine cried silently.

"Blaine he's dead, you killed him, Ok?"

"No! No you're a liar! Liar! I hate you! He cares about me, thats why he does this." Kurt then worried about the time scale Blaine was trapped in.

"Honey, does he make you wear a collar?"

"No! He loves me. And don't call me that!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine! Blaine! He doesn't! You know he doesn't!"

"Nobody will ever want me!" Blaine sobbed, "I'm a stupid little Fa-"

"Don't you dare call yourself that! I care! I love you, I need you to remember. Can you try Blaine? Try to remember." Blaine looked up at him with tears in his eyes, they seemed clearer. Then they hardened.

"Kurt?"

"Yes baby its me."

"Don't call me that princess, just because I'm gay does't mean I want your V-Card, because wow you reek of that." Blaine laughed.

"Blaine, Wes?"

"Uh what did that little ass sucker tell you?" Blaine growled.

"He's dead. He killed himself after he shot you, and tortured me."

"Liar."

"Blaine this is scaring me snap out of it!" Blaine then started crying,

"You're alive! I though he killed you! Did you see the height you fell?"

"He's dead Blaine. He killed himself after he shot you, and tortured me."

"What? Did you hit your head?" Blaine smiled.

"I will hit yours!" Kurt snarled,

"Hrm hit my what babe, didn't quite catch that. You were a tease at dinner, you know that right?" Blaine smirked.

"Oh finally." Kurt smiled hugging Blaine.

"Wait what?"

"You just went from horny Blaine to Daniel days to Bad boy Blaine to oh Kurt you're alive! And now we're right back to horny Blaine." Blaine looked scared at what happened.

"I'm sorry, How long was it?"

"Seven minutes, but that was because I kept getting annoyed at being called a liar." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry baby." Then he smiled, "But horny Blaine came back twice, I think he should be taken care of..." Kurt crawled onto him,

"Uh huh?"

"Yes." Blaine breathed. Kurt kissed his nose.

"M'kay, Night!"

"Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong><em>People People people, you thought it was happiness and rainbows? Far from it.<br>That was a minor episode for Blaine's attacks, image if something bigger happened in public? You see there we go now your interesed again ;)  
>GOOD LUCK TO MY FRIEND KIRSTEN FOR THE AUDTITION SHES AT NOW! :D<em>**

**_Reviews make Klainebows appear all over the United Kurtdom and Republic of Blaine!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt was drained to say the least.

All his extra credits, studys, lesson plans, homeworks as well as himself and Blaine's injuries was starting to take his toll on him.

Blaine found this out when he walked into their room that afternoon to see Kurt in a little ball on his bed, Blaine's hoodie pressed to his face. He smiled at the sleeping boy and threw his comfortor over him. He was so very cute when he was asleep. More so then normal if that was possible.

Kurt didn't need more stress.

He was however, about to get it.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked quickly to French on Thursday, avoid any stares that still lasted after him being back for three weeks. He had dark rings under his eyes due to Blaine's attack during his dream last night.<p>

_"Blaine? Are you awake?"_

_"No no no no get off of me! I DON'T WANT THIS! No!" Blaine sobbed into his pillow. Kurt held him close and played with his hair, trying to call him down. "Let go of me! I hate you! I hate you!" Kurt knew he didn't really mean him but it still stung slightly._

_"I'm here baby." _

_"Just let me go..."_

_"I'm here."_

_"Please."_

It took the guts of a hour and a quarter to calm him down. After that he spent the rest of the hour crying into Kurt's shoulder. Which was very spore and tender this morning, it was healing at least. He then felt himself be pushed into the lockers. This never happened at Dalton, never to him or Blaine at least.

"Watch it faggot." Kurt's blood froze as he turned face to face with the smiling boy.

"Oh my...Karofsky."

* * *

><p>"Miss me baby?" Karofsky sneered, putting his arms on either side of the locker around Kurt so he couldn't escape.<p>

"Like a hole in the head. What the hell are you doing here!" Kurt panicked as Karofsky dragged one hand over his bow-tie.

"I go here. CCTV caught me trying to get into you and if your Daddy didn't hate you you'd be back with those losers." He then licked Kurt's ear, "But I'm here now." Kurt whimpered and tryed to pull away.

"L-l-leave me a-alone!"

"You want me, you want my fucking cock inside your tight little ass. You want me to fuck you up against these lockers now?" Karofsky smiled pulled Kurt's bow-tie down. The shaking boy shook his head viciously.

"No! Please let me go! I have a boyfriend Dave!" That made him moan,

"Oh god that means you won't even need prep, all the better for me." Kurt's eyes buldged.

"What! Blaine and I haven't done _that. _Please just leave me alone! I'm begging you!" He gasped as Karofsky's eyes darkened.

"I'll have you begging in a minute, Kurtsie." He ripped the boys bow-tie off, poping his top button open. He then yanked the sides of the shirt taking all the other buttons off.

"No!" But Karofsky was feeling him up. Only Blaine should be touching him like that! Kurt noticed Karofsky already had a raging hard on and seemed upset Kurt didn't feel the same. He growled then grabbed Kurt's through his trousers and groped him roughly. "Stop it! Please! HELP! SOMEONE HE-" Karofsky slapped his face and pushed him onto his knees.

"This should shut you up." He smiled, with one movement he had his trousers and boxers down and Kurt pressed himself against the lockers, sobbing loudly.

"Please don't! No please don't!" Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and shoved it into his southern regions.

"Open your fucking mouth now."

"No!"

"NOW!" He roughly thrust into Kurt's face then put his fingers in his mouth and pried it open. "You bite or don't do what I tell you I kill you." Kurt paled. "Without hesitation." He pushed into Kurt's mouth too deep and the boy began to gag. "Oh god." Kurt got more scared when he realised his fear aroused Karofsky more. Kurt refused to move but that didn't seem to matter. Karofsky thrust hardly and heavily into Kurt's mouth. The boy almost was sick several times. "You keep crying baby, it makes your throat do wonderfut things." He laughed as Kurt sobbed harder. "Fuck yes!" He held Kurt's struggeling head in place and gave him not even a seconds warning, "Swallow it all you little bitch." He then came heavily into Kurt's gaging mouth. Kurt waned to throw up but would choke if he didn't swallow. Doing so Karofsky came harder the more he gaged. When it was over he pulled out and slapped Kurt's face."Bet your fucking loved that you little whore."

"Why?" Kurt rasped.

"Beacause you made me into a fucking fag like you! This is what you want, what you deserve. Think your faggy boyfriend will want you now? You cheated on him. You filthy little slut." He grabbed Kurt and kissed him roughly before dropping him on the floor and going to class. Kurt curled up in a ball and cried. He then promptly threw up into the nearest bin he could crawl to.

"Mr Hummel? Mr Hummel are you here?" His french teacher was coming down the hall, no surprise due to the fact he was never a minute late let alone twenty. "Mr Hummel what do you think your...Mr Hummel? Kurt are you alright." Kurt sobbed and shook his head then returned to throwing up. "Oh lord!" She looked into the bin and saw Kurt's vomit was mainly white, given the state Kurt was in she guessed what happened. "Who did this to you? Was it Blaine?"

"No!" Kurt gasped, "And please don't tell him. I cheated on him! I cheated!"

"Kurt did you want this?" She gestered to the bin. Kur's eyes widened.

"No! God no! He forced...forced me d-down and he s-s-said he'd kill me. He did something l-like this to m-me back at McKinley t-too."

"Who? Kurt tell me who did this?"

"Dave Karofsky." Kurt then broke into sobs again. The bell for class ran and Mrs Flints swore under her breath and students looked on at Kurt in shock. Don't let him see...

"KURT!" Too late. Blaine was running towars him. He looked in the bin and gasped. He knew that, far too much experience. "Oh Kurt no."

"I'm sorry Blaine!" Kurt cried as Mrs Flints ushered students along, "Please don't leave me! I didn't mean to cheat! I love you I'm so so so sorry!" Kurt bawled. Blaine shook his head.

"No no no, Kurt you didn't want this!"

"He was going to kill me!"

"Who babe?" Kurt started shaking again.

"He's here. McKinley found the tape of him trying...trying to do what happened. He got sent here. To protect the school. He got sent here and finished what he started. Kurt pulled his sleeve up to show where Blaine carved 'SLUT' Blaine looked ill."It's true isn't it? I'm a worthless slut, aren't I?"

"No, Kurt. I love you, please don't say that about yourself." Blaine took his hands, "Were both damaged ok?"

"No! No what I went through is nothing like you! You could have died! You were raped Blaine!"

"So was your mouth." He deadpanned. Kurt flinched. "Look, I'm not going to leave you again, I'll protect you. C'mon lets get you to the nurse and get some mouthwash."

"At least 6 bottles, maybe 7." Kurt nodded smiling slightly. Blaine kissed his cheek, he didn't flinch.

"Still love you babe."

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine.<p>

Blaine had Kurt.

Dave wanted Kurt.

Solution?

Take Blaine out of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Told you it wasn't all rainbows.<br>Updating soon!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt flinched at lockers slamming. Kurt flinched if someone who wasn't Blaine touched him. Kurt flinched if he thought he heard Karofsky's low chuckle.

Blaine was so scared Kurt was turning into him. Blaine was so scared he may not be able to protect Kurt. Blaine was so scared history could repeat itself.

The couple were walking to their dorm after a long day of school when Jeff ran up to Kurt, an excited grin on his face.

"Kurt Kurt Kurt!" he clapped, "Guess what!" Before Kurt could open his mouth Jeff continued. "Fine I'll tell you! The Principal nominated you for Warbler head!"

"What?" Kurt paled,

"The glee club! Wes made it hell, David kept him in line though." They all looked down, "But he wants you to take it over and he said you can pick your assistant." He winked six times at Blaine, "And it would look great for extra credit..."

"Yeesh! If I say yes will you go away?"

"Yes! Yay! I need to go tell Nick! Bye Blaine, Kurt." Jeff walked off. Blaine then called after him.

"Hey uh Jeff? You're walking a bit funny, you ok?" He smiled knowingly. Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the blondes widened eyes and crimson face.

"Uh...new shoes, hurting my feet." They all looked down at his old tattered shoes, "Kay bye!" As soon as he was out of earshot Kurt and Blaine collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face!" Kurt breathed. Blaine then flushed red, he wonder if Kurt would make it as obvious as Jeff, or would he still strut like he owned the place... "BLAINE!"

"Huh what?" Blaine shook his head. Kurt slapped his shoulder. "Ow! No need!"

"I can read you like a book Mr Anderson." Kurt smirked, "That and you said it out loud." Blaine flushed red.

"Kurt I didn't mean..."

"Strut if you're wondering." He winked strutting off down the hall. Blaine's eyes instantly falling to said boys ass.

"Damn thats hot."

* * *

><p>"Okay Warblers, please be quiet." Kurt smiled to the room. The room was still buzzing with conversation, he sighed, "Guys? Can you listen? Guys!"<p>

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blaine yelled from his seat beside the boy. He had he feet up on the table and his chair teetering back. The room was silent.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt smirked.

"No problem Babe." He winked making Kurt blush and Nick and Jeff burst into giggles.

"So the Warblers are accapella right?" He got nods, "Ok well spilt up into your instruments. If you sit with people doing the same thing as you it will be easier to stay on track. You put a drum with a keyboard and someone will mess up."

"Wow, you actually care." A Warbler smiled. They all had smiles on their faces as they did what Kurt said. He pointed to drums.

"Ok give me the we will rock you beat." They smiled and did so. Kurt nodded in time, "Alright, Synth come in on um...B minor." The hum flowed over the drum beats. "Good now get louder! Guitar hold the phone a minute okay? Right tenors low harmony of the lyrics."

"We normally have a soloist." Nick piped up from tenors.

"Right, who wants to sing?" The Warblers looked shocked,

"You're not going to pick someone randomly?"

"God no! What if I picked someone like me? The sound wouldn't be right. Countertenor." He clarified. Blaine jumped up,

"I'll take it."

"Great so tenors harmony, any highs?" No hands, "You mind if I layer in another harmony?"

"Babe," Blaine chuckled, "You're in charge."

"Oh yeah! C'mon then, Blaine in on 3 2 1 and..."

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise shouting in the streets gonna be a big man someday," _Blaine stood on the table and winked down at Kurt. _"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace! Kicking your can all over the place singing!"_

The Warbler singers smirked and came in,_ "We will we will rock you!"_

_"Gonna rock you baby!" _Kurt sang in a surprizingly gravley voice.

_"We will we will rock you!"_

_"Rock ya now." _Kurt smirked as Blaine almost missed his que,

_"Buddy you're a young man hard man shouting in the streeets going take on the world someday. You got blood on your face! You big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place!"_

_"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" _The Warblers loved this fresh new direction, it was amazing!

_"Sing it everybody!" _Blaine appeared behind Kurt as he sang this, making the countertenor go slightley higher then intended.

_"We will we will rock you!"_

_"C'mon now!" _

_"We will we will rock you!"_

"Guitars I want you to start now!" Kurt called.

"_We will we will rock you!"_ The Warblers then danced like idiots as the guitars came in, Kurt was very impressed to say the least. Kurt then held his hands out and it was deadly silent until Blaine caught on.

_"We will we will."_ Then he clapped twice the other Warblers joint in with this quiet build up.

_"We will we will."_ Clap Clap.

"Bit louder." Kurt smiled raising his arms slightly to indicate volume.

"_We will we will."_ Clap Clap.

"Harmony." 3 different ranges then came in.

_"We will we will."_ Clap Clap. On the finally one Kurt joined with a high f line.

_"We will we will."_ Clap clap.

_"We will we will,"_ Blaine dragged the will as Kurt yelled,

"Yell it!"

_"ROCK YOU!"_ The Warblers yelled holding onto the you for four beats before dropping a note. The Warlers then burst into cheers and applause.

"You guys are awesome!" Kurt laughed.

"We've never sounded like that! Normally someone loses their pitch and the rest of us get lost." Nick shrugged.

"Well then, happy to help, same time tomorrow? And whos up for maybe entering sectionals next month?" Kurt took the cheers and whoops as a yes.

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped flinching, he started smiling more. He focused on the Warblers and song ideas and it really cheered Blaine up to see him so happy. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he was reading over some lyrics with his IPod in. Blaine kissed his neck then tugged the ear plug out of his ear with his teeth.<p>

"What you doing?" He asked cutely.

"Trying out P!nk, but it's a bit too top forty for these guys. I was thinking Queen megamix, like from the musical? We Will Rock you is meant to be a bit hard to follow but fantastic."

"I'm surprised we aren't singing showtunes." Blaine chuckled, "Then I forgot there was a Queen musical. I love you, you know?"

"I know dear." He patted Blaine's cheek, "But don't stop mocking my taste in music I'll have you singing Spiderman."

"Not mocking. Admiring." Blaine smirked into his neck. "Listen, the guys have been working really hard on that Aerosmith song..."

"I know, it's quite annoying you have to have one slow song but we may do Only the Good die young, the Queen one..."

"No! They voted it as a song that you, me, Nick and Jeff get to sing. We need to keep it. I was just thinking maybe a party could loosen everyone up." Blaine beamed , sitting on the bed and pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"Hrm, we win and deal."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! The Dalton Warblers!" The anouncer cheered. The opening chords began, the gasps from the audience as they realised the boys were singing the instruments.<p>

"Damn they be sexy." Santana growled as they walked forward with attitude in Skinny Black jeans, black converse, a white form fitting shirt and a navy blue leather jacket with a blood red tie hanging loosely around their necks.

"Isn't that gay kids school?" Finn asked, seemingly having forgotten his name.

"I think so, he wouldn't be in this though." Rachel clarified, then their jaws all dropped as Kurt yanked the mic off the stand the rested his elbow on the stand.

_"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine _  
><em>I knew he must a been about seventeen <em>  
><em>The beat was goin' strong, <em>_Playin' my favorite song." _

A small group of Warblers startd walking forward to making a V formation around Kurt, Only then did people notice the boys in the V boys had heavy boots on.

_"An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _  
><em>Till he was with me, yeah me <em>  
><em>And I could tell it wouldn't be long <em>  
><em>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'"<em>

The purpose of the heavy boots soon became clear as the chorus started, the V boys started singing and gong into a rock-tap number meaning the heavy boots sounded out the taps but made them sound tough as hell. Blaine then came up to Kurt as if he was going to kiss him then smirked as together then yelled, "Yeow!" Blaine then dived and stole the mic and Kurt joined his place in the V, dancing while Blaine took the next verse.

"_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name _  
><em>That don't matter, he said, <em>  
><em>'Cause it's all the same <em>  
><em>Said can I take you home where we can be alone <em>  
><em>An' next we were movin' on <em>  
><em>He was with me, yeah me <em>  
><em>Next we were movin' on <em>  
><em>He was with me, yeah me, singin'<em> "

The boys did the same routine for the chorus then spilt and ran into the audience clapping their hands above their heads and the Warblers on stage began the guitar and drum solo. The audience really got into it, including the judges. The boys then lost the jackets and ran back on stage in a line with an elbow on the boy next to thems should and dug there heel into the ground.

"_Come and take the time and dance with me!" _Then crowd broke out into cheers and yells and they got a louder reception then any other act on so far.

"Everyone give it up for Kurt! Who choreographed and orgaised this all on this own!" Blaine cheered into the mic gaining more appaulse. New Directions firmly stayed in their seats. Brittany was giggling fliping her hair around he face.

"Look I'm a jellyfish!"

* * *

><p>"Karl, no uh...Hummel! Turn around now!" Rachel screamed backstage as the Warblers came off after winning sectionals.<p>

"It's Kurt and what do you want Berry?" Kurt snarled, the Warblers backing up around him. She walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face, "What the hell?"

"How _dare_ you!" She squealed, "You stalked us long enough to know what this sections meant to us!"

"Stalked you? I was in your glee club!" Kurt yelled back,

"Unwanted there! No one even noticed you! Did you know nobody noticed you were gone? Only reminder we got were tweedle dim and dimwit over there." She pointed at Jeff and Nick.

"Don't talk about them like that." Kurt warned.

"I looked all you boys up." She smirked, She then pointed to Jeff, "Robery." He hung his head. Nick was called on next. "Abuse of an officer!" She them poked Kurt square in the chest, "Being a disgusting little gay lord." She then spat in his face. Blaine grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned the girl to a wall.

"You little bitch, you don't even deserve for him to know who you are!" She then looked to a gasping Kurt.

"But your Dads..."

"As soon as I found my birth mother I moved in with her, broke their ickle bitty hearts." She pouted with a smile. "At least I'm wanted, You? You'll always be alone until you wise up and kill yourself." Blaine saw red and closed his hands around her throat.

"Blaine no!" Kurt gasped, pinning Blaine's arms behind his back. Rachel fell to the floor gasping.

"Blaine? Oh I know all about you." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare." Kurt warned. Rachel beamed.

"Oh they don't know?" She gueserted to the Warblers.

"You leave him alone Rachel or I swear to Ga Ga..."

"Oh! Is this your little boyfriend?" Rachel laughed then turned to Blaine. "Or did you just want to fuck something that looked like a girl." Blaine then broke out of Kurt's grip as it slacked. Everyone knew girl was a soft spot. Rachel had fear in her eyes a Blaine advanced. "FINN! PUCK! HELP!" The boys followed by Sam ran in, they saw Blaine and grabbed his arms, Successfully stopping him moving except to struggle. Sam held his left, Finn his right.

"Hey Rachel," Puck smiled,

"Yes Puck, he's making things difficult." Puck then cracked his knuckles and punched Blaine hard in the face.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, Jeff rushed forward to grab him.

"You'll only get hurt Kurt stop it!"

"Blaine Anderson?" Rachel smiled. Puck punched him again.

"Answer her!"

"No duh." Punch. Blaine spat some blood from his mouth.

"Blaine Anderson, my my my. Kurt you really outdid yourself with this one. But it seems you two are the only ones who know. Well I'm assuming," She raised a newspaper article with Wes' face on it. "He knew?"

"Rachel please shut up!"

"That why he went after you? You see I did some digging, incase you beat us. I still say you cheated. But it turns out, Wes had a brother." Blaine's eyes opened wide in alarm. Kurt shook his head,

"Please Rachel stop!" Puck turned to Kurt, Blaine then growled,

"Don't fucking touch him!" Earning him another punch.

"Well Warblers, Wes' brother Daniel was going to be convicted of at least 37 counts of rape on one brother and 9 on another." Kurt watched Blaine carfeully. "But this was only found out, with his body. His stabbed several times then burnt like bacon body." The Warblers didn't like where this was going. Kurt looked ready to kill, that meant this was bad.

"Rachel..."

"The younger brother, Cole, killed himself when he saw the house on fire after Wes convinced him his brother was being burnt inside." She read out. Blaine paled. "The name of the brothers was Anderson. The pathetic little boy who got raped 37 times, beaten numerously and was forced to wear a dog collar like he little bitch he is, Was called Blaine. Blaine Anderson. He attends Dalton for murder." The room was silent. The Warblers looked to Kurt who still looked murderous, then to Blaine who looked about to burst into tears.

"Get the hell out." Kurt snarled. "You get the fuck away from here you little piece of shit." He shrugged Jeff off. "You go back to the hole you came from and if you go near any Warbler while I'm still breathing I will fucking kill you. Understand Berry?" Rachel went white. Puck stepped forward and punched Kurt to the ground the stepped on his arm til he heard a snap and a scream. Then bent it in an odd direction and stepped on it again.

"I'll kill you first." He breathed, kicking Blaine once more befor letting the guys drop him then left the room after Rachel.

The room was quiet.

Kurt was crying holding his arm with a bleeding lip.

Blaine had a black eye starting, a cut on his cheek and a split lip.

The Warblers were frozen.

"Now you know." Blaine growled, "You know I killed someone. You know why I have anger problems, you know why I stay away from people." He then turned away as a tear fell. "You also know about Cole. You also know...about Daniel."

"Blaine," Nick started, "I for one respect you twice as much now. You killed him to save you and your brothers lives. That makes you far stronger the the boy who beats anyone up who asks about his past. Sure she shold have shut her ungoldly mouth, but you've gained my respect man."

"Mine too." Jeff smiled.

"And mine."

"Me three." until all the Warblers had agreed. Blaine looked at them with a pained smile,

"Thanks guy, but can we not tell anyone who isn't a Warbler?"

"Your secrets safe with us." Kurt the gasped in pain as he noticed the bone jutting out of his forearm, dragging their attention to 'SLUT' carved in his arm as the bone coming out opened the wounds making them bleed.

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed in pain. Blaine scooped him up and turned to Nick,

"You drive the minibus, everyone in, we need to get him to the hospital now."

"Urgh." Kurt groaned, "Why do I even bother leaving?" The Warblers laughed as they drove him over.

* * *

><p>"I hate casts!" Kurt yelled.<p>

"You love musicals..."

"Don't be a smart ass Blaine. It doesn't come off for another two weeks, Regionals is in three!" Blaine kissed him to shut him up.

"Talk me through the dance, I'll help."

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Kurt then tosseled Blaine's hair,

"Do a good job with helping me and I'll show you how much i love you later."

"Yay dancing!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter: Warbler party goes bad with alcohol. Dave returns and someother shiz i think of ;)<br>REVIEW! :D :D_**


	20. Chapter 20

"Kurt!" Jeff squeaked, "Is it true we're having a party?"

"Win us Regionals and yes, Jeff it is."

Word spread about the chance of a party and the Warblers were working harder than ever. There was a week left and Kurt just got his cast off so was working twice as hard as they boys working twice as hard.

"And five, six, seven, eight and one two pop and pop two two step behind three two step ball change step flick step drop turn two three look."

"Wait what?" Kalvin sighed in frustration,

"It's Adam Lambert, its fast. This is a slow pace, when were at full speed you're allowed to complain." Kurt smiled condisendingly.

"And if I complain before?"

"Doors there." The Warblers hissed and back from Kalvin like he was on fire.

"Burned." Nick hissed smiling. Blaine then wandered into rehersals.

"Look who showed up." Kalvin snarled, "And won't be told off cos he's fucking the person in charge." Kurt threw him a glare.

"He's fucking no one." He then turned to Blaine, "And it's going to stay that way until you give me a damn good reason why you were fifteen minutes late," The Warblers ooed and tried to stop from laughing, "and in jeans! This is a dance rehearsal, you wear baggy clothes Blaine."

"I forgot alright! Get off my back!" Blaine snapped.

"What the hell B?" Kurt asked. Blaine pressed him against the wall with his chest.

"Not in the mood babe." He growled. Nick pushed him off Kurt,

"Not now Anderson! Get your act together and cool it!" Blaine shook his head and headed for the door. "Where are you off to now?"

"The cemetary. Its my brothers birthday." Then the door was slammed so it rattled on its hinges.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew the cemetry well. He visted him Mom anytime he was scared or felt alone. He hadn't since Dalton, so he'd see her on his way to Blaine. He traced the name of the tombstone and smiled.<p>

"Hey Momma. So it's Blaine's little brothers's birthday today, and I didn't know and I snapped and got mad at him. I'm going to find him now but I just wanted to say Hi, I haven't visited much and I'm sorry for that. I'm scared he isn't going to forgive me, Momma. What if he breaks up with me? Oh yeah, he's my boyfriend. I'm completly in love with him. I think I'd be lying right next to you if he left me. I'm so scared he will."

"He won't." Kurt spun around to see Blaine smiling at him. He stood up and hugged him.

"I had no idea! I'm so freaking sorry Blaine I..."

"Don't, I should have told you. It's just hard you know?" Kurt nodded. "When's her birthday?" He nodded to his mothers grave.

"December 5th."

"Thats a while away, why you here seeing her now?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I was coming to find you, I visit her when I can and I haven't since I got sent to Dalton." Blaine nodded, of course losing a parent was different. "You all right?"

"Me? I'm ok. It's weird right? That my brother is so close to your mom." Blaine pointed about 6 stones down. Kurt chuckled.

"How did I not see you?"

"Was kinda on the floor leaning down, I know your tall but not that much." The two then started laughing, brightening up the morbid place.

"Wanna meet her?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine's eyes lit up,

"Really?" Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they sat back down, "Uh hi Ms. Hummel. Um, I'm Blaine and I'm dating your son. To be honest i'm completly crazy about him so much it scares me, he practically saved my life, be it from other people or from me. I'd have loved to really meet you, but I guess if you were still here I'd never have met Kurt. Your husbands a piece of work, you know that?" Kurt nudged his side playfully, "Anyway, thank you. Thank you for bringing us Kurt, he'll rock the world someday, I just know it, and I hope he'll keep me around long enoguh to see." Kurt gave him a watery smile and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I know." Blaine winked dragging Kurt up, "C'mon, Later Ms Hummel!"

"Bye Momma, Blaine what the heck?" Blaine skidded infront of the name Cole Anderson.

"Hey bro, this is him. Told you he was real, god alone knows if you were here you'd be convinced I made him up." Blaine chuckled. He seemed happy. It made Kurt smiled. Blaine nudged him.

"Oh, hi."

"See! I'm right about his voice aren't I?" Kurt felt a blush creep up, "And the blush! I told you!" He laughed then realised he wasn't getting a response, he was still talking to a tombstone and not his baby brother. "That never gets easier, anytime I forget he's gone then it's like it hits me all over again. He'd be 15 today. He alwas held it over me his birthday came before mine, so he'd catch up to my age eventually. Never quite understood the logic." Blaine smiled. Kurt took his hand.

"Remember that, not the tombstone."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt blushed.

"I'd kiss you but I'm pretty sure we could hear his 'Ew!' from the afterlife," he smiled with tears in his eyes. They both walked off hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Harmony on eighth beat, don't over power the music as much, harmony is basically an instument, work with the band." Kurt sighed, "Run it again."<p>

The theme of 'Sexy' for regionals had Kurt worried. They had to look hot, without girls. Eg, tight clothes, preferably wet white shirts. But Blaine was the problem. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him. Tha same went for Blaine about Kurt.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm_ AHH!" Kurt screamed as Blaine grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Ok, Kurt shouldn't sing this. At all unless you want me to jump him onstage." Jeff grinned,

"Would you?"

"Pervert." Kurt snapped at Jeff who chuckled and winked. "Blaine, hands to yourself. Five six seven eight!"

An hour later they were exhausted.

"Kurt! We're doing 4 setlists!" Nick moaned, "Please can we do less."

"No! Other clubs often steal setlists, this way if they do it's impossible for us not to be prepared." Kurt smiled then his phones went off, he gasped at the text, "Oh no.

"What?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Harmonia's lead singer got mono, all their songs involves her, they have to pull out."

"So?" Jeff grinned, not understanding.

"So sectionals 2nd place replaces them." Kurt explained. Blaine looked evil again.

"New Fucking Directions."

* * *

><p>"Hello Regionals!" Rachel screamed into the mic, "I have a question." Santana then stole the mic,<p>

"DO YOU THINK I'M SEXY!" She rised her miniskirt slightly to cheers of the audience.

"That's our song!" Kalvin gasped. Kurt shook his head,

"Told you."

After _'Do you think I'm sexy_?' '_Strut_' and _'Hot mess'_ The Warblers realised their 2nd set list was stolen.

"Damn it!" Blaine screamed. Kurt smirked.

"Calm down boys, set list four and we'll have every single person in this room trying to control themselves." Blaine looked up,

"Then you need to change."

"As do you, Mr Anderson.

* * *

><p>The Warblers walked past New Directions who were laughing and stood on stage. Clad in skinny ripped blue jeans and white muscle shirts, their hair was messed up and they had chains on their jeans and chain braclets. They looked like bad boys. And everyone knows the bad boys are the hot ones. The song started slowly,<p>

"_We're the bad boys always catching your eye_." They winked in unison, "_We're the bad boys always spinning your mind. Even though you think you're heart won't meand we're the ones who'll make it beat again, cos we're the bad boys always catching your eye_." The music sped up and the warblers broke out dancing and Kurt stalked onstage with Blaine trailing behind him by the 'official' Dalton tie, that now had saftey pins chain loops and rips on it. Both boys were in skin tight Black jeans and Kurt was wearing a dance shirt, covering the top of his torso but leaving his shoulders and abs on show with 'Bad boys' spray painted on. Blaine was in a tight Black shirt, with a designed hole the shape of a tie. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and began to sing.

"_Some people call them players, but I'm far from terrified_." Kurt dropped the tie and walked away from Blaine. "_Somehow I'm drawn to danger_," He rolled his ribs, "_Have been all of my life." _Blaine turned on his head mic and in a low, sexy, purely _Blaine _voice sang.

"_It feels my heart divided, half way between wrong and right." _The boys then circled eachother singing in harmony.

_"I know I'm playing with fire but I don't mind!" _The broked into dance with the Warblers, amazingly keeping their breathing steady.

_"Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye." _Kurt winked,_ "Yeah the bad boys are always spinning my mind, away oh ah." _Blaine then pressed close to him.

_"Even though you know you're too good for me, thats the risk you'll take for the chemistry." _Kurt pushed his chest and sang again,

_"Yeah the bady boys, always catching my eye away C'MON!" _The Warblers suddenly changed the song and as Kurt and Blaine ran offstage Jeff and Nick took centre.

_"Yeah I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it," _Nick sang,

_"Sex in the air I don't care I like the smell of it." _Jeff smiled grabbing the boys arm,

_"Sticks and stones my break my bones my chains and whips excite me, na na na na c'mon!" _The dance routine increased in difficultly,

_"C'mon! C'mon Yeah Yeah heeeeeeeeey!" _Jeff reached an extremly high note to the delight of the auidence, their cheering increased as the word 'yeah' continued to be repeated as the song morphed again. This time Blaine came out in he same bottons but now in a half way open shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

_"Yeah in the club with the hommies, trying get a little heat up, keep it down on the low key." _He then did a backflip off the stage and ran into the audience_, "He asked for one more dance and I'm like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave." _He held leave as the music changed and Kurt burst out the back doors, eyes done Lambert style and now wearing Blaine's tie and a fitted vest top.

_"No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart, there's now way to ring the alarm."_ He ran to Blaine who joined to yell_, "So hold on til its over!" _They ran back to stage,_ "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm bout to do, cos its about to get roughly for you, I'm hear for your entertainment!" _

_"Cos we're the bad boys!" _Two confetti cannons went off and the crowd went wild.

"Yeah!" The Warblers cheered running off stage to meet an anry New Directions. Blaine smirked and turned his mic up full.

"What? How did you do that! We stole your set list!" Rachel yelled, glaring at the smiling Blaine,

"Oh sorry Rachel, I seem to have left my mic on."

"You bastard..."

"We knew you'd steal it so of course we had a back up, unlike you I'm no idiot." Kurt smirked. Rachel stepped forward to push him but Blaine stepped infront,

"You'll have to kill me before you lay a finger on him again, Berry." Blaine growled, turning his mic off.

"Oh its fine, I just wan't to tell him what a girl he looks like with that make up. Probably why Brittany was interested in you, you look like a girl." Santana then pushed her,

"More then you can say Berry. And don't insult Brit like that. Call...him what ever you want but not insult his sexuality." Kurt smiled.

"Guessing you finally came out of the closet." Santana smiled at him,

"Not enough room to bang Brit Brit in there."

"We tried that." Brittany smiled.

"They don't count, they're part of this group." Rachel snarled making Kurt push Blaine out of they way, accidently turning his mic up again.

"So was I! I was one of you and you ignored me! Four years I was with you and you can't remember my name! You just let them beat me up and try to rape me because you didn't care."

"Yeah? Well in my opinion he should have! I wished he did, I wish he killed you! Or better yet made you kill yourself." Kurt gasped, hurt in his eyes.

"You wish I was dead?"

"Majority of us do." Puck spat. Kurt looked like he'd been shot.

"But I thought..." Puck laughed,

"You ever thought we cared about you? You though someone would give a damn about the stupid gay kid?" A tear fell, "Fuckin crying little bitch is all you are."

"You take that back," Blaine snarled.

"Make me, reform boy." Puck sneered. Blaine jumped on his and was about to punch him then the Warblers held him back.

"Blaine don't!"

"Don't waste it man."

"Cool it dude!"

"Your own father hates you," Finn continued, "He told me I was the son he never had." That did it for Kurt. His face dropped and the tears followed suit,

"W-what?"

"Said he never told you so but tried to convince your Mother to get an abortion. He didn't even want you!" Kurt shook his head and brought his hand to his mouth. Then the louderspeaker rang out.

"We would like to inform the new directions and Warblers, someone had there mic on. Auidence has heard it all." Blaine gasped and swore.

"He's in the audience Kurty!" Finn sneered, "You think he'd see you preform and want you back again?"

"I do-don't know maybe?" Kurt sobbed.

"He won't ever love you back. Your Mother is dead because of you and your own Father hates you. You go to a school full of nutjobs and are nothing but a waste of space. I agree with Rachel. I wish he killed you." Kurt then burst into hysterics and ran away.

"You dicks." Blaine snapped, "Don't you know what he's been through? He's been sexually assaulted twice, pushed down a vent shaft, shot twice had his wrists cut open to kill him and was tortured. You then go and tell him all that? He doesn't need some jackass father, he has us now, we're his family and he has me. And so help me If I have to kill everyone of you just to see him smile again I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd die for him so don't you fucking dare tell him no one loves him!" With that Blaine ran off to find Kurt. He heard sobbing coming from the bathrooms.

"I'm worthless." Kurt sobbed to himself. "I should just end it now."

"Don't you dare." Blaine warned. Kurt saw Blaine and cried harder. Blaine scooped the boy into his arms and hugged him close. "I love you, and I wont stop ever."

"I wish I could believe you right now." Blaine then took his face in his hands,

"Hey, I'm here and we have that party tonight..."

"If we win..."

"When. Babe it's when."

* * *

><p>"Winners are..." Kurt held onto Blaine's hand tightly, "The Warblers! You're going to Nationals in New York!"<p>

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed clapping and jumping into Blaine's arms. Rachel fumed and stalked over to them. She then slapped Blaine and Kurt in the face. Kurt then yanked her hair, "You want a bitch fight bring it." Rachel huffed back over to Finn.

"We did it!" Blaine cheered.

"PARTY!" Jeff called.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Nick plopped down beside him.<p>

"You Ok?"

"This was a bad idea! Who brought alcohol!" Kurt sighed.

"Blaine. You not drinking." Kurt shook his head.

"No chance, you?"

"No, Jeff gets kissy drunk, need to make sure its with me." Jeff then stumbled over, "And thats your que..."

"To leave ok." Kurt smiled and sat by the makeshift bar. Blaine soon ran over to him and straddled his waist.

"Oh Kurt," He moaned snogging the boy, "I just wanna bend you over the table and fuck your little brains out." Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, "Then I'd make you forget your own name. Then I'd suck you off, wow that would be amazing." He smiled into Kurt's neck. "I wanna do that. Can we do that?"

"N-n-no! Blaine my first time is not going be be with you completly drunk." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok how bout just the BJ?"

"NO!"

"Hand job?"

"Blaine...I would probably answer yes if you were sober but right now no." Blaine then grinned.

"But you're sober, you could ya'know." He winked. "Your hands are like supersoft..."

"If we go play 7 minutes in heaven with you stop?"

"Yes! God yes!" Blaien cheered, heading for the closet with Kurt, to the cheers of the Warblers. As soon as Kurt closed the door he was pressed against it. He smiled,

"Ah ah ah." He flip so he was pressing Blaine, "We're going this my way." Kurt dove right into Blaine's mouth, then began sucking on said boys tongue, making him moan loudly. He wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair and attached himself to his neck. "Say my name."

"Kurt, oh gosh Kurt." Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked roughly onto his pulse point. The moans grew louder as Kurt ground into Blaine then turned around and slid very slowy down Blaine's body and pushed himself up, feeling Blaine's erection in his back,

"Wanna see how flexible I am Blaine?" Kurt winked. Blaine swallowed and nodded. Kurt stepped back then kicked and hooked his leg around Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh gosh..." He jumped slightly and wrapped the other leg around his waist. Still attached to Blaine's mouth he brought the leg over the shoulder down to the waist then slid very slowly down Blaine, kissing as he went. Blaine fought not to buck and thrust into him. Kurt then pushed off Blaine and lay on the floor.

"Any good?" Kurt smirked. Then jumped up, "7 minutes is up, bathroon two doors down, think of me if it helps." Blaine then ran to the bathroom once the door was opened. Kurt had to stand outside the choir room to get his breath.

"That was so fucking hot." A voice smirked. "Given I only got sounds, maybe you could demonstrate what you did." Karofsky leered walking towards Kurt.

"No...Blaine... BL-" Karofsky clamped a hand over the younger boys mouth.

"I've waited too long, your going to be fucking mine, or I'll kill you." Kurt screamed into the hand and thrashed as Karofksy dragged him to his room. Which was Blaine and Kurt's old room. He threw Kurt on the bed and kissed him roughly, Kurt pushed against him but Karofsky was stronger. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont walk for a week. You try and stop me, I'll kill your faggy little boyfriend." He smiled, undoing Kurt's jeans. He stuffed Kurt's scarf into his mouth then wrapped his belt around his head to make sure he couldn't scream. Karofsky then stood up and pulled all his clothes off, then rubbed his dick into Kurt's crying face. He grabbed the boys wrists and used handcuffs to pinn them behind his back. "Just say if you want me to stop." He chuckled.

_Stop. _

_STOP._

_Please just stop._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Blaine notice hes gone? Will he get to Kurt in time? Will history repeat itself?<em>**

**_STAY TUNED!_**

**_And also review...because I love you awesome guys :3_**


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine stumbled back into the party and looked around for Kurt. After not being able to fiind him he stood on the table.

"HEY! Has anyone seen my sexy little Kurt?" Blaine smirked,

"Not since he went out into the hall." Nick called, pushing Jeff off him.

"When was that?"

"10 minutes ago?" Blaine jumped down and ran to the hall. He looked to the floor to see a shattered disposable phone with 'Kurt' bedazzeled onto it.

"Where's Karofsky's room?" Blaine snarled, sobering up when he saw shoe scuff Kurt wouldn't make volentarily.

"Your old room." Jeff whispered. Blaine's eyes widened and he ran off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Karofsky ripped Kurt's clothes off and pinned his legs to the bed so he couldn't kick out. He grabbed Kurt's very uninterested cock and pumped it to try and make Kurt feel like he was feeling. It remained soft and Kurt cried harder. He slapped the boys face and punched his stomach. As Kurt curled in on himself in pain Karofsky grew harder.<p>

"Oh shit baby that was sexy." He punched him several more times then heard a snap of a rib. Kurt's eyes widened and he screamed into the scarf. Karofsky pumped himself to the sound of Kurt's muffeled scream. He fliped Kurt onto his bruising stomach, makign the boy flinch and then roughly pulled his legs apart. "Oh Kurt, you better love this, you better be screaming my name or I promise to do it again and make it hurt even more." Kurt sobbed harder, choking on the scarf every now and then. He screamed as Karofsky squeezed his ass so hard he could feel muscles popping. "Hrm, should I prep you or just fuck you so hard you'll bled?" Kurt whimpered, "Number two it is." Kurt began to thrash and scream again, trying to get away. Karofsky slapped his ass and Kurt felt the exploding pain. He stilled for a second but that was all Karofsky needed to pin him down.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine screamed, running as fast as he could down the hall. He would not let what happened to him happen to sweet, beautiful Kurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't protect the boy. He saw the room and pounded on the door. "Kurt! Kurt hold on! I'm here Kurt I'm here!" Blaine called,<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll get you out!"<p>

Karofsky turned to face the door, Kurt smiled, knowing Blaine would save him. Karofsky had other ideas. He fliped Kurt onto his back and closed his hands around his neck.

"He won't have anything left to save if you're dead!" Kurt began to choke on the scarf and his kicks weakened. Blaine then burst through the door.

"Kurt!" He cried, seeing Karofsky strangling him. He took in the handcuffs and bruising and fact they were both naked, and Karofsky painfully hard. He blinked and suddenly Daniel was ontop of Kurt. "No! Daniel no!" Karofksy let go of the boys neck and laughed.

"He's more fucked up then you!" He then slapped Kurt and stormed towards Blaine, who slid down the wall in fear.

"No, no, no your gone. No..."

"Get on the bed." Blaine shook his head, Karofksy smiled and walked back to Kurt and grabbed his ass roughly making the boy sob harder. "Want Kurty to take it? I'll fuck him til he stops breathing if you prefer that." Blaine gasped and shook his head, "No? Then get on the bed." Blaine stood shakily and sat on the bed. Karofsky then laughed and punched Kurt so hard he fell to the floor.

"Kurt!" Blaine lunged forward, Karofsky pinned him down and ripped his shirt off. He licked the curly haired boys chest and felt his jeans roughly. He then sat on his chest, his cock to close to Blaine's mouth for comfort.

"You're even hotter than Kurt, bet your mouth would be even better too!" He then thrust into Blaine's mouth making his eyes widened then he started to choke and Karofksy continued to slam into the back of his throat. He locked his eye's with Kurt. Kurt looked so helpless, he couldn't even get up. Blaine tried to reassure him but Karofsky came hard into his mouth, making him choke and not be able to breath. Blaine started to go blue when Karofksy finally finished, but he kept his cock down Blaine's throat then slid further in until he couldn't breath at all. He then clamped a hand over Blaine's nose, "Never try to take whats mine. I'm going to make sure your little fag of a boyfried suffers before I kill him." Blaine was beginning to drift away when he heard a yell and footstops. All of a sudden Karofsky was thrown off of him and he gasped for air. Jeff was currently beating Karofsky to a pulp. Blaine now saw Karofsky, not Daniel and promptly vomited onto the floor. Nick rubbed his back until he was done. Blaine then gasped,

"Kurt." He turned to the boy now huddled in a ball in the corner. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his hands still handcuff behind his back. He was trying to conceal whatever dignity he could. He was still sobbing as Blaine approached him, "Kurt? Kurt its Blaine." Kurt looked up with wide eyes and began crying again. Blaine pulled out the scarf.

"It's all my fault! He only wanted to kill _me! _Then you come in having a flashback and he fucks your mouth so hard you nearly died! It's all my fault, I should be dead." Kurt sobbed. Blaine tried to touch him but he flinched away and let out a squeal. He then looked at what he just did, "Oh my gosh..."

"Kurt it's ok..."

"I just flinched away from you."

"Kurt I understand it's ok!"

"You! The only person i feel safe around, and I flinched. You hate me now don't you? You really do think I'm a slut now, you wish he'd killed me don't you? DONT YOU!" Kurt screamed still sobbing, then gasped in pain at his rib. Blaine forgetting Kurt flinching reached out and undid the handcuffs. He then held out his arms.

"I love you Kurt." Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms and sobbed uncontroably. Nick pulled Jeff off the now unconsious Karofsky.

"Go call the principal, tell him code 48." Nick sighed. Jeff looked shocked then nodded.

* * *

><p>"He-he was...he was going to do it Blaine." Kurt sobbed, "No lube or prep, if you hadn't have yelled in he would have just pounded into me." Kurt cried harder, Blaine stroked his hair and shushed him. "Then he did that to you, its all my fault."<p>

"I saw Daniel, not Karofsky. Its not your fault I had a flashback Kurt. And hey, thats happened to me a million times, seeing him...touch you. It replused me. I wanted to kill him." Kurt held tighter to Blaine as he heard Karofsky groan.

"Uh what the hell?" Nick charged at him but he punched him and held down a pressure point until he fainted.

"Nick!" Kurt cried. Alerting Karofsky to the fact he was still there.

"Hello Kurty, ready to finish off?" Kurt paled and shook violently.

"Over my dead body!" Blaine yelled. Karofsky lunged at him and began to punch his face in.

"Kurt belongs to me. If i want to drill into him so help me I will!" Kurt cried in the corner he'd crawled back into. He then stood and ran for the bathroom as Karofsky locked eyes with him. He threw the beaten Blaine to the ground and ran after Kurt. "Kurty, why you in here?" He smiled. Kurt was still naked, now pressed against the wall as Karofsky advanced, grabbing his hips and kissing him roughly. Kurt screamed and tried to get away. Karofsky just turned him around and bent him over the sink. "No gag, you can scream for me this time." Kurt shot his hand out anf grabbed Karofsky's razor and turned quickly and shoved it into his throat. Karofsky then fell forward, Kurt jumped out of the way so he smashed his head open on the sink. Then landed on the floor dead.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, "Blaine! BLAINE!" Blaine stumbled him, beaten and bleeding and saw the blood on Kurt's hands and the body.

"Kurt?"

"Oh god what did i do!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ba da dummmmmmmmmm<br>Le shock, no?  
>Le review, yes :)<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt fell to the floor in shock,

"I just killed somone. Oh my gosh Blaine I just killed someone. Blaine ran over to the boy and held him tighly, wrapping the towel on the floor around his waist for some privacy. The Principal tailed by Jeff then stormed in.

"Blaine, _please _tell me this one wasn't you."

"I killed him." Kurt gasped. Crying, he looked up at the principal, "It was self defence I swear! He was going to...going to rape and kill me! Please believe me! I panicked! I'm sorry!" Kurt sobbed out. The principal shook his head,

"It's ok Kurt, Dave isn't...wasn't trusted, this whole room has CCTV we'll get the truth. You need to get dressed, Blaine can you take care of him and calm him down, bandage up his wrists too please." The Principal nodded, "Nick and Jeff, go get Warden, he'll deal with Mr Karofksy."

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Please!"<em>

_"I'm going to bend you over this sink..."_

The courtroom felt sick watching the tape. Kurt shook in his suit, pressed tighly against Blaine. For Kurt's sake his _area _was blurred with a censor but everyone coul plainly see what Karofksy was doing to him and Blaine.

_"Oh God, what did I do!"_

_"Kurt..."_

_"I just killed someone."_

"I think the jury has seen enough, your honor." Kurt's lawyer, Nick's father, coughed. Paul Karofsky looked sick. "Mr Karofsky, anything to say?"

"That fag did this! He twisted my sons mind! He..." The judge banged down the gavel.

"ENOUGH! Mr Hummel, are you and Mr Anderson alright to continue?" Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded for them, "Very well. Mr Karofsky I suggest you sit down and shut up. The evidence is clear, your homophobic views passed onto your son are clear too. Jury, if you will discuss..."

"We don't need to your honour." The head Jurer spoke, "We've decided."

"And?"

"We find the late David Karofsky guilty for two counts sexual harasment, two counts of non consentual sexual activites with two minors and attempted rape." The judge smiled.

"And Mr Hummel?"

"We find Mr Hummel not guilty of the murder charge put before him. It was an act of self defence." She smiled. The Judge banged his gavel.

"Thank you, Boys you may go. Mr Karofsky, we'll talk in my office."

* * *

><p>"You're free Kurt! And it won't go on your record either!" Jeff clapped, "This is good right?"<p>

"I guess." Kurt shrugged, "But Blaine's flashbacks are getting stronger again, I don't know what to do. And I don't know if I can trust myself to be..._intimate _with him. No now anyway." Jeff put a reasurring hand on his shoulder.

"He knows that, he understands, he got some unwanted stuff too...from both of them. But he'll know you two are meant to be and he'll wait. He'd wait forever for you."

"Thanks Jeff." Kurt blushed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt called linking arms with his boyfriend. He seemed stiff. "B, is something wrong?"<p>

"We need to break up." Kurt stop walking and his world collapsed.

"W-w-what?"

"I'm not good for you Kurt. We wont be together forever, and I've put you through a bit too much. I think we should end it." Kurt was crying now.

"Did i do something?"

"No, Kurt. Its everyone else." Kurt stiffened.

"Oh. I'm too damaged now?"

"What? No...well..." Kurt started crying again,

"I am! I knew Jeff was wrong! I knew it!" He ran down the hall sobbing into his hands. He passed Jeff who glared at Blaine,

"What did you..."

"I broke up with him." Blaine shrugged, looking hurt. "Kurt has only continued to be hurt due to me."

"You frickin saved him." Jeff snarled.

"Yea this time." Blaine sighed. Jeff slapped him in the face, "What the hell?"

"No, go get him now." Jeff ordered. Blaine put a hand on his hip.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You two are the real deal, you and I both know niether of you will date anyone else. So go fucking get him back."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sobbing into his knees on the floor. He wasn't wanted by Blaine, who else could possibly want him? He'd be alone. Karofsky, McKinley, His Father they all would have won. Would have beat him.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine skidded on his knees infront of him, "God ? I'm so sorry. I just, I'm scared. I have a lot of enemies and being with me is a risk. I don't want you in danger." Kurt grabbed his hand.

"If you tell me you don't love me I'll leave."

"I love you." Blaine sighed in defeat. He couldn't lie.

"Then I'd die a thousand times for you." Kurt smiled.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Blaine cried.

"It's fine, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton finals were coming up for anyone who coould be bothered to take them. Kurt had convinced this to Blaine. They sat on their beds studying until Blaine groaned,<p>

"I'm bored! Why am I doing this?" Kurt chuckled and looked up,

"So we can go to NYU or Julliard and stay together. No boyfriend of mine will be a Lima Loser."

"A what?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Westerville...I don't know. Shut up and study." Blaine started laughing at Kurt's pout.

"You'll do well in English."

"Shut up."

As soon as Blaine started french he was really to burn the books.

"Ok I give up! I can't do this!" He exclaimed, Kurt sighed and crawled over to him. They had been lying on the floor after their beds made it too comfortable to not sleep.

"It's french! Its easy."

"Fine say, 'Blaine Anderson you are by far the sexiest guy in school and I'm so very lucky to be in your midst.'" Kurt laughed,

"Not true but, 'Blaine Anderson vous sont de loin le gars le plus sexy dans l'école et et si très fortuné d'être dans votre milieu'" Kurt smirked. Blaines jaw dropped.

"Hot damn that was sexy." Blaine gulped. Kurt shrugged.

"If you need a tutor..."

"Yes."

Half an hour later Blaine was nearly finished his written speech, but Kurt was teaching him how to say it.

"Ok you're favourite place?" Kurt asked.

"With you." Kurt then flushed deep red.

"Corny, but really."

"My bed." Kurt then chuckled,

"Well thats suggestive. Ok so write, "j'aime mon lit, c'est mon endroit préféré'" Kurt smiled as Blaine made a few mistake that he corrected.

"Last question is what is your favourite movie and why." Blaine smirked. Kurt knew him well enough to sigh and know the answer.

"J'aime complètement Harr Potter, c'est la meilleure franchise de film jamais. Le dernier film est mon préféré. Mon fait d'apparier préféré n'est pas le canon, son Draco et Harry. J'aime Tom Felton et je suppose que je compare Dalton à Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Warblers were working hard for New York, it was paying off. Also due to the last incident, New Directions were given a ten year ban from competition. He recieved some very angry facebook messgaes after that. But Kurt was working on healing, as was Blaine. Warblers was helping.<p>

"Ok guys, we just got the theme emailed to us." Kurt beamed holding his one. The drum boys made a drum roll effect sound. "Ok Ok, the theme is...Fan-tunes! Wait what-tunes?" Kurt gasped as all the other Warblers bar Blaine groaned.

"Great, Twilight then." Justin growled. Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Hardly. "You must select a fandom and write two songs for it, then you must select something to do a medley on. Choose wisely."" He read, Blaine waqs grinning widely. "Yes Blaine?"

"Harry Potter!" The Warblers groaned.

"Dude you can't magically write songs about Harry Potter..." Jeff began,

"_You're Harry freakin Potter! What you don't understand is you're a legend man to us all." _Blaine sang.

"Yeah one line but thats it, Blaine. You have no other songs..." Nick continued,

"_I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand. Defeat the dark arts? Yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron cos together we're totally awesome!"_ Blaine beamed.

"Well..." Kurt began.

"_There will always be guys like Potter, who'll quench the flame like its a game with drops of water, He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her."_

_"_BLAINE!" Kurt snapped. "Ok raise your hand for Potter?" Everyone raised there hand, "Okie dokes then. Second theme, medley?" Kurt toyed with his scarf.

"Invader Zim!" Nick clapped, "We could sing a version of the doom song..."

"No." Everyone snapped.

"Fine, Kurt you think of something." Nick pouted. Kurt thought for a second.

"Hollywood." Blaine scoffed,

"How would you do that?"

"_Hooray for Hollywood, that screwy ballyholley Hollywood. Where any office boy or young mechanic, can be a panic, with just a good looking pan. And any shop girl and be a top girl, If she dances with or without a fan." _Kurt smiled then stuck his tongue out. "Good enough?"

"For now." Jeff sighed, "But this is nationals! We need wowing."

"Wait, does the medley have to be original? " Blaine smirked, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No, what are you up to?"

"New York. Broadway. Broadway medley! Its so obvious no one will think of it!" Blaine exclaimed. The Warblers nodded and all raised there hands.

"OK lets get started!"

* * *

><p>"<em>This year you'll bet, gonna get out of here the reign of Malfoy is drawing here..."<em>

"Near! Drawing near Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"Whatever, It only Harry Potter." Kurt sighed. Blaine glared,

"And Marc Jacobs is just a shirt." Kurt gasped.

"You're mean."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me its not true, say its just a story..."<em>

_"A tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody..."_

_"Bend and snap, look how good you're getting, Bend and snap, now..."_

_"Send a message back from me, tell them how I am Defying Gravity, I'm flying high defying gravity and soon I'll match them in real, and nobody in all of OZ no Wizard..."_

_"The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We're of to see the Wizard, the..."_

_"Wonderful, because i want you. Are you the sweet invention of lovers dream? Or are you really as wonderful, as you seem." _Blaine and Kurt closed them out on the stage of Nationals. There songs of Going back to Hogwarts and Guys like Potter followed by their Broadway medely went down a storm. The Warblers sat nervously in their green room waiting.

"All choirs to the boards. Winner is up." Kurt basically ran to the board, grabbing Blaine and tugging him along.

"C'mon!" Kurt cried to the Warblers.

_10. Vocal Highs_

_9. Superbass boys_

_8. Gally girls_

_7. Harleyquins_

_6. Slam Slam_

_5. Flip it _

_4. Tap step ball change_

_3. Oral Intensity_

_2. Vocal Adrenaline_

_1. Dalton Warblers _

Kurt froze, eyes bulging. They won. Under his command and they won. The Warblers screamed and cheered. Blaine grabbed the dazed boy by the shoudlers and brought him into a passionate kiss. Waking Kurt up he pulled away and cheered,

"We did it!" Then turned back to Blaine, "Ok now do that again."

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived home there was a huge sign outside the school.<p>

_Welcome home Warblers! 2011 Nationals winners!_

Kurt carried the trophy in and was put over everyones shoulders. Kurt wrote a note to be kept beside the trophy in its cabinet.

_Dedicated to David, the Warbler who had to fly._

* * *

><p>"That was really sweet." Blaine said getting into bed that night. "For David I mean."<p>

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, spraying his last cream on his face. He dreaded sleeping. For both he and Blaine it held terrors.

"Hey, uh Kurt?"

"Yes Hon?"

"I was reading online that people who have night terror usually can sleep soundly if they feel safe." Blaine explained.

"It makes sense." Kurt nodded.

"Well, I was wondering. I feel safe wih you Kurt." Blaien blushed as Kurt looked at him,

"We're in the same room."

"I mean the same bed."

"_Oh." _Kurt gasped. "Well, It couldn't hurt, could it? We wake eachother up screaming anyway."

"Lovely." Blaine sighed.

"You know what I mean."

"Well would you?" Blaine asked, rather nervous.

"One condition." Kurt pouted.

"Yes?"

"I call little spoon." Blaine smirked and pulled the cover up for Kurt. Once they were snuggled in Kurt realised how happy and safe he felt. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

Niether boy had a nightmare that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was...fluffy? What is this strange concept?<br>ANYWAY_**

**_On a not so good note._**

**_People this is rated T because its not quite M, I'd advise 15+ more then 13+ but fanfiction doesn't have that. I've read T fics alot worse then this. They are fucking each other like rabbits, if they were this would be M and I probably wouldn't be the author_**

**_Also if your 12 why they hell are you reading this? I got a review from a twelve year old saying this made them feel sick._**

**_If your 12 you shouldn't be reading a T_**

**_Hell you're not even old enough for an account!_**

**_##;;##_**

**_Sorry rant over just there are warnings about noncon and violence. If you read the AN's you'd know that people. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW :D ;D love you guys :)_**

**_Thanks._**


	23. Chapter 23

Things were looking up for Kurt and Blaine. They were gaining some real friends they would keep a lifetime. Their school work was at the best it had been. Blaine stood a chance of getting reform school taken off his record.

Things were going up.

But what goes up must come down.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the Warbler hall with all having a very important discussion on which celebrity was the hottest.<p>

"Megan Fox. She even has fox in her name man!"

"No Anne Hathaway."

"Uh no chance, Katy Perry."

"Guys." Blaine chuckled, "Tom Felton, your argument is invalid!" The boys made moans of protest. Kurt laughed lightly,

"And I though you had taste babe." The Warblers ooed, "Hugh Jackman."

"Oh my word yes!" Jeff clapped.

"Well he is Wolverine..."

The doors suddenly swung open to meet a very angry looking middle aged man.

"Blaine Anderson." He snarled.

"Dad?" Blaine gasped. His parents had ignored him even more than usual after the murder. Seeing his Dad was a real shock.

"You disgusting little cocksucker!" He roared at his son, storming over. To Blaine's credit he didn't bat an eyelid.

"Nice to see you too."

"I find out that your causing hassles, being in hospital, then you go getting yourself 'assaulted' when we all know you want it then you go and get a faggy ass little boyfriend? How very dare you!" He ranted. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"I'd say the hospital was more of a hassle for me than you."

"Boyfriend! We spoke about this..."

"No I spoke you hit." Blane snapped. His father stepped forward and lashed his face,

"Oh gosh Blaine!" Kurt gasped. He rushed to his boyfriens side as his father sneered.

"That? That is what you're dating?" Blaine stood and grabbed Kurts hand.

"Yes Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." His father then began to laugh.

"Oh Blaine, you ARE straight!" Kurt flinched at the choice of words. "He looks like a fucking girl, bet he doesn't even have a dick." Blaine then chuckled,

"Oh he has one alright." Kurt flushed red and the Warblers cat-called. Blaine's father then grabbed Kurt by the arm. He squealed in terror and tried to pull his arm away.

"Oh this one as mentally fucked up as Daniel? I liked that boy, taught you a lesson." Blaine then growled,

"You sick bastard."

"C'mon Kurt. Say somethin." His father laughed pulling Kurt away from Blaine.

"Is your wife good looking, because Blaine clearly doesn't get it from you."

"You little bitch." Blaine's father raised a hand. Blaine rabbed it and shoved it up his back. The pain making him release Kurt.

"Why the hell are you here?" Blaine snarled,

"We're cutting you off. Money wise you're on your own." Blaine dropped his fathers arm, "I warned you, get a boyfriend and there'd be a price."

"End it." Kurt said aburptly. Blaine looked to him in shock, "You'll need the money B."

"I need you more." Blaine clarified. "This was a long time coming. I still have my phone?"

"Your mother insisted."

"Great." Blaine nodded. "You wanna leave?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Jeff gasped, "Don't let Kurt see todays paper!"<p>

"What why?" Blaine asked the next morning.

"Burt Hummel was just annouced Lima Father of the year to his one son Finn Hudson-Hummel. He has worked with the football and glee teams to make sure his only son and friends have a great high school." Blaine looked sick.

"Bastards."

"Who are?" Kurt beamed walking over to them.

"No one! Ummm, people who hate music, real bastards. Uh bye!" Jeff panicked and ran. Kurt linked arms with Blaine.

"What was that?" He asked lightly. Blaine ignored the question, "Blaine? Is something the matter?"

"Uh no nothing, nothing at all." A Warbler then gave Kurt a hug.

"What the..."

"Sorry about your Dad, Kurt." The Warbler patted his shoulder and ran off. Kurt being who he is thought the worst.

"He had another heart attack didn't he? He's dead! It's my fault!" Kurt gasped pulling out his phone, "I mean I haven't seen the news today..."

"Kurt stop!" Blaine urged but his boyfriend was already on the news app. He looked shocked and had to sit down, "Kurt?"

"I wasn't even mentioned. He never did that for me." Blaine then scrolled down and wouldn't give the phone back, "Blaine what is it?"

"You are mentioned." Blaine bit his lip.

"Give me the phone." Kurt begged, "Please." Blaine sighed and handed it to him.

_Burt was truly devestated when he lost his wife in a car accident many years ago,  
>His son in the back of the car died a few days later in hospital. Burt swore to be a better<br>Dad to such a boy like Finn, who lost his father at a young age._

"I...I died?" Kurt choked out. He then fell sobbing into Blaine's arms. "It's not fair! It isn't!"

_"_I know baby boy, I know."

* * *

><p>"So yes losing Elizabeth was hard and losing Kurt too. Carole and Finn were the family I had taken from me at first, then I realised, they were the only family I should ever have had. I admit I made a mistake marrying so young, and well Kurt wasn't meant to happen but I loved them." Burt smiled to the media until the doors of his sitting room burst open and Kurt stormed in in front of a confused Finn.<p>

_"_I tried." Finn explained.

_"_I'm dead? I died with Mom? I know you put me up for adoption and took away my last name but saying I died Dad? Thats low." Kurt snarled. The cameras flashed at him and made Burt nervous.

_"_Leave Kurt."

"No Dad! Why did you tell them I was dead? Do things for Finn you never did for me? Why haven't you put Finn up for adoption when he got in trouble? Why didn't you send FINN to a REFORM SCHOOL because you don't want him anymore!" Kurt yelled. Burt stood up from the couch.

"BECAUSE HE'S NORMAL! HE'S THE SON I WANTED NOT SOME LITTLE FAG LIKE YOU!" The journalists were writing quickly and snapping cameras, "You always have to ruin my life don't you?"

"Me! I was nearly killed 3 times and tortured twice at the damn school! The I find out I have no last name? You wont even let me take my mothers?" Burt laughed bitterly,

"I may not have loved your mother but I'd never do that to her memory." Kurt paled. "You didn't know? Arranged marriage. You weren't meant to be born, I wanted you aborted but your mother wouldn't do it. I tried pushing her down the stairs just to get rid of you!" Everyone in the room gasped. "When I got told about the accident I though I'd finally lost you! But no you have to survive. Then for two brilliant years, I thought you'd be normal. The son I wanted. Then you turned into what you are and I hated you. I didn't get rid of you then because I promised your mother I wouldn't leave you..."

_"WHY DID YOU THEN!" _Kurt cried in frustration.

_"_I have Carole now, I don't need her. I have Finn now, I don't need you." Carole then stood up.

_"_You should leave Kurt, next time you disrupt our family we will call the police." She smiled. Kurt then turned to Finn,

_"_What about brothers? What about I have your back now? Did that mean nothing?" Finn looked down.

_"_No. It didn't, I said it for your Dad." Kurt looked ill. Burt looked angry.

_"_Get out."

_"_But I..."

_"_GET OUT!" Burt snarled, grabbing Kurt by his arm and throwing him outside onto the porch. "You dare come back I will make sure you aren't able to leave that school without a police guard!" Kurt flinched away. Blaine got out of the car and ran to him. "Oh that thing that attacked me in your school your boyfriend now?"

_"_You insulted him! I was protecting him." Blaine argued helping Kurt up. Burt then pushed then both of the porch and onto the gravel. Kurt landing on Blaine's chest.

"Get the hell away from my home." Burt ordered, "NOW!" The boys ran to the car and Blaine pulled away from the house as Kurt sobbed into his hands. Blaine pulled over at a corner shop and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"He's my Dad..."

"I know."

_"_I don't want to go." Kurt cried, Blaine looked confused. He brushed his fingers through Kurt's hair,

"Go where baby?"

"The orphanage or where ever. Summers two months away, Blaine. I don't want to go!" Blaine kissed him,

_"_Stay with me."

"What? Where?"

"My flat, I got one under my mothers name incase Dad every kicked me out. It's where I go during summer." Blaine smiled, "Come with me. We could get jobs and we could paint the place and you could stay in my room everynight...if you want. And we could have dinner together and sit on the balcony and Kurt think about it!" Blaine was beaming like a child on christmas, "What do you say? Will you move in with me?" Kurt chuckled and kissed him hungrily.

"Only if you let _me _cook, you're awful." The two then burst out laughing.

They had a plan. It wasn't much, its wasn't spectacular but it was a plan.

_Thier plan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ANGSTANGSTANGSTfluffyblaine :3<em>**

**_Thanks to all reviewers EXPICIALLY _**_lovethexxlove **love you :)**_

**_Sorry for slower updates, schools a bitch ;P_**

**_UPDATE SOON!_**

**_REVIEEEEEEEEEW!  
><em>**


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine noticed Kurt getting thinner in the past few weeks. He just put it down to exam stress and tried to make him eat on their dates. Said dates quickly become movies in the dorm as neither boy had money at the moment. Blaine's cards had all be stopped and his phone bill was now on limited. Kurt had got a new disposable phone and was cut off his card since he moved to Dalton. Blaine smiled entering his room one day to see Kurt slouched over the newspaper.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Job search, Its in every Thursdays paper." Kurt answered, "I've circled blue for you and red for me." Blaine then looked at the pages he was finished with.

"Guitar gigs?" He smiled,

"No point in doing something you hate." Kurt replied. Blaine then looked at the red pile.

"But you hate cars, it makes your face greasy or something." Blaine asked in confusion. Kurt sighed at him,

"Yes but working in a car shop half your life tends to be good experience, and a jobs a job." Blaine pulled his boyfriend out of his chair, "Blaine what are you up to?"

"You need a break babe!" Blaine chuckled turning on his IPod. The one item he point blank refused to sell. "You're going to dance with me!"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as Blaine spun him around in circles. "There's something about the sunshine? Really?"

"It's a good song!" Blaine defended.

* * *

><p>Life was tough for the boys. They had their full day at school then at least four hours work then homework and for Kurt the huge numbers of extra credit. Blaine didn't mind, he was getting paid to play music, life was good. Kurt on the other hand came home exhausted and dirty. Blaine found grease monkey Kurt quite sexy but sadly said grease monkey didn't agree. Blaine then got a call from Kurt's boss after one of his gigs.<p>

"Hello?"

"Yo, this Mr Anderson?" The man asked.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"I'm Kurt's boss, ya boys fainted, Hes just like lying there..."

"Help him then!" Blaine gasped,

"Nah, He's a minor, I touch him it counts as child abuse. Crazy times man. Can you come get him, I'm not paying him to sleep."

"He's passed out, thats over stress!"

"Buy a bubble bath on your way over then I dunno just yo best get down here. Later broseph."

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone to his boss and explained what happened.<p>

"No sweat sugar, here's you're pay check plus tips. For a newbie whos been here a week it's unheard of." She winked. Blaine's eyes buldged.

"Just, wow thats...$2000 dollars? In a week?"

"Sugar, the ladies love you. When you wore the see through shirt, well I put ten dollars in for a repeat. Most others had the same idea. Sex sells. And sugar your sexy."

"Wow, ok awesome."

Blaine strung his guitar over his back and walked down to Kurt's garage. His boss came out.

"Yo Anderson. He's awake and he's in the office, take him home I don't want him working today." Kurt then walked to Blaine, The boss smiled at Kurt, "I want you in tomorrow though kid."

"Sure thing." Kurt smiled. Blaine then had his eyes caught.

"Uh, how much is that bike?" His eyes wide. There was a beautiful red moterbike, it had a music note drawn in black along the front.

"$1,500. The tacky music note drops the value. It gets scraped later today."

"How much is the scrap yard paying?" Blaine asked. Kurt was confused.

"$1300."

"I'll give you $1,400 for it." Blaine smirked. "It's more then you'll get." The boss thought for a moment.

"Cash upfront now and its yours." Blaine pulled enough out of his pocket as the man got him the keys. "Have fun boys. Tomorrows Saturday, we need you in at seven."

* * *

><p>"Why in the name of prada did you buy a moterbike!" Kurt gawped. Blaine smirked.<p>

"Admit it, its sexy."

"Its not." Blaine then swung his leg over, guitar resting on his side. His lether jacket making him look so at home.

"To be fair I'd rather straddle you then the bike, but you can use you head." Kurt blushed.

"Ok very sexy."

"Get on the back babe."

"What! No chance in hell." Kurt stormed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Grab my back, I'll make the guitar starp bigger so if it goes over you're bag you'll be strapped to me ok?" Kurt though of being pressed so clsoe to Blaine and blushed. "Or you could drive it..."

"I'll get on, yeeesh!"

##~~##

"Is this safe?" Kurt asked in worry. Blaine shrugged.

"Not really but thats the fun." Blaine smirked then drove off quickly. Kurt scream and held tighter onto Blaine. He whirred around bends and zoomed through the trafic, he then saw a little off road track and thought to try it out.

"Blaine, please don't!" Kurt screamed into his back. Blaine ignored him, the feeling of the wind whipping against his skin. The speed thrilling his senses. It was amazing. He looped around braches and skidded over hills. He zoom around til he was nearly out of fuel. He drove back to Dalton to go pay to use the student car park, that had fuel. When he turned off the ignition he smiled. That was amazing. He went to pull the guitar strap off himself and Kurt when he heard a sniff.

"Kurt?" Kurt pried his hands off Blaine and pulled the guitar shakily over his head. His red teary eyes then pierced into Blaine.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I screamed and yelled and did everything I could to make you stop! You just had this look in your eye like you were going to speed of a cliff or attempt a flip or something dangerous!" Kurt snarled,

"But Kurt..."

"No buts Blaine, I don't want you on that again. Ever." He then stormed inside. Blaine refilled the bike and looked at his watch. He has three hours until gates shut. Three hours until Kurt's anger changed to worry. He hoped back on the bike and drove to the nearest bike shop. He bought a helmet then sped off again. He found another dirt track and drove for an hour. Attempting jumps off small raises and hills. They got bigger and bigger and Blaine wanted faster and faster. He then found a long deserted streach of road and smirked to himself. Pushing the bike to its highest gear he soared down the road. He increased in speed and momentum. He flipped the visor open to feel the wind, he then pushed the helmet off and the buckle kept it around his neck. Feeling the whipping wind just made him drive faster anf faster until the end of the round where he u-turned, gliding so low to the grond his shoulder grazed it. It felt outstanding. He sped faster yet again back down the road. Then slowed back to normal on the main road and pulled his helmet back on. He got back to Dalton with ten minutes to spare

"Wow, nice wheels Anderson." A thrid year gasped. Blaine smiled and walked back to his room. He hid the helmet in his gym locker so Kurt wouldn't see. Hoping Kurt wouldn't be too mad he snuck into there room. Kurt then banged the lights on and spun around in his chair.

"And where were you?"

"Hello to you too."

"Where were you?" Kurt demmanded.

"Out."

"Out where." Blaine then scoffed at Kurt.

"Where I was."

"Blaine I was worried."

"I'm fine Mom." Blaine snapped.

"Don't be like that..." Kurt began. Blaine then turned to take his shirt off,

"Like what?"

"Like I've done something." Kurt sighed. Blaine pulled on his baggy lounge pants and crawled into bed.

"Go to bed Kurt."

"See! What happened! I was really worried when you didn't come in..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had a bedtime. I'm so sorry." Blaine drawled sarcastically. Kurt jumped onto his bed.

"Blaine! Why are you acting like this!"

"I went out on my bike ok! And you can't make me get rid of it!" He snapped. Kurt looked hurt.

"You could have said..."

"No i couldn't because you're always such a fucking sissy about everything. This is something I like and I want and if you don't like it, this is over." Kurt then scowled.

"You'd leave me over a bike?" Blaine then pushed Kurt off the bed.

"I want my freedom! I need a break sometimes! Let me have this Kurt!"

"I'm just saying it was a waste of money..."

"I don't care Kurt!" Blaine snarled, "It's only a bike! God stop being such a girl about things! Grow a pair and stop killing me! I don't know why I'm still putting up with you when you go like this." Blaine then saw Kurt's face and regretted his words. "Kurt..."

"It's the same isn't it?" Kurt bit his quivering lip. "You're just like everyone else. You loved me til I got attached. Then you want me gone before things go too far. Well don't worry I'm gone." He then ran out of their room and asked Jeff if he could stay with him tonight.

"Sure Kurt, come in."

"Jeff!" Blaine called. Jeff closed the door and talked to Blaine.

"He told me about the bike. I get it but you know Kurt's sensitive about certain theings you say and you can be blunt so give him a night to cool off, I'll try and talk him around."

"Thanks dude."

"No sweat Blaine."

* * *

><p>Why did Blaine love the bike so much? Kurt had to know. He snuck out at two thiry and took the bike. It fit throuh the school bars so he got out quickly. He drove it slowly around the block then quickened up. He swivered all over the place and couldn't drive right so he just pulled back into Dalton with a sigh. Standing in the space he was going to park was Blaine.<p>

Busted.

"Why are you A. Up at this time and B. Driving that what you hate most?" Blaine questioned, trying not to think about how hot Kurt looked on the bike.

"Wanted to see the appeal." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok." Kurt ignored.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, "I'm sorry I said what I said and I'm sorry for calling you a girl I just don't want to screw this up and then I get panicked and revert back to before you came. I mean I haven't had a flashback since you started sleeping with me, I had one tonight because you were gone. It was so scary, you got killed with Karofsky on the bike and I just was so scared then I ran out and the bike was gone but then I saw you coming back and I'm so sorry Kurt!" Blaine was teary by the end of his speech. Kurt parked the bike and hugged Blaine tightly.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. I was just scared you'd get hurt, I can't lose someone else. I'd die if I lost you."

"I love you." Blaine whispers, "Forever and enterity."

"I love you too." Kurt blushed, "More then all the stars in the sky."

"You looked sexy on that bike."

"Way to ruin the moment Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HI<span>_**

**_Sorry about these filler chapters, real plot returns soon!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Every review makes Darren Criss slightly more awesome...if its possible._**


	25. Chapter 25

"So I was thinking," Blaine began,

"Always dangerous." Kurt quipped flicking through his physics book. Blaine tossed a book at his boyfriends chair.

"Oh ha ha. No, I was thinking, why don't we, I dunno do something crazy!" Kurt raised an eyebrow,

"After the past month, I'm ok with no crazy."

"No no Kurt listen!" Blaine said excitedly, falling onto his knees at Kurt's feet. "We could just like go to your dads garage with a really nice car and say its yours or go to my dad and like make out on the kitchen table or get like a dog to shit all over Wes' grave or..."

"Or not let you have coffee and redvines at the same time? You're acting more puppy than normal, babe." Kurt laughed lighttly. Blaine pouted and jumed up then pulled Kurt against him by his tie. "Blaine!"

"I know what I want when I'm older Kurt, and damn it seems so fucking amazing, but for now? I just don't know what to do. I've brought my grades up, I've improved my rep. I don't get angry as much, I haden't had a flashback until you left me, but it was only cos I thought I could lose you, I even got a job and well, thats all you Kurt." He rubbed his hand over Kurt's cheek, the latter leaning into the touch, "I want it all with you, but we're still kids. We're two lonely kids without a family who found each other and fell in love and if that isn't the best thing in the world then I don't know what the hell is." Kurt smiled as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you too baby. So much it hurts, and damn it I'm going to show you." Blaine raised an eyebrow for a second before Kurt was kissing him roughly and slipping his hands under Blaine's jeans, "No boxers today?"

"Must have forgot, silly me." Kurt then continued, "Kurt? Are you implying what I think?"

"Hell to the _yes._" Kurt moaned pulling off Blaine's shirt.

"You Sure?" Kurt nodded and then sucked on Blaine's neck. Blaine growled and flipped so Kurt was now sprawled out on the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt said breathily, "Lets do it."

* * *

><p>Jeff wanted to make sure Kurt was alright, he and Nick fought a bit and Kurt was always there for him. He was about to knock on the door when he froze.<p>

"Oh my gosh Blaine!" Kurt moaned,

"Damn Kurt, why haven't we done this already?" Blaine gasped,

"No, ah, frickin idea._ OmigoshBlaine!_"

"Jackpot."

Jeff turned and ran down the hall bright red and banged on Nick's door. A groan came before the door was opened,

"Babe, its like late. Sleepy." Nick then took in Jeff's look, "Whats happened?"

"Blaine, Kurt, Bedroom, moaning, jackpot, can't unhear!" Nick then laughed,

"Oh honey, but it is about time."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but I just, ew." He shuddered. Nick laughed and hugged him.

"C'mon inside. I have a warm bed with your name on it."

* * *

><p>Kurt strutted into school on Friday morning with a big grin on his face. Well, strutted could be used lightly.<p>

"What's with the limp, Kurt?" Nick chuckled.

"N-n-nothing." Kurt blushed. Nick rolled his eyes and linked arms with Kurt.

"So how was it?" He glared until Kurt caved and smirked.

"Freaking fantastic."

"Talking about me?" Blaine smiled walking over. Nick laughed,

"Well, parts of you." He hugged Kurt, "Catch you two later, Kurt get a hold of that walk before everyone knows what you were up to last night." With a wink he left and Kurt groaned. Blaine took his hand and laughed lightly.

"They all know! I mean if it isn't for the walk its the scarf because somebody, _uh you,_ gets possesive and hickeys me _everywhere_!" Kurt groaned. Blaine smirked,

"You had no complaints last night."

"Shut up you."

* * *

><p>Blaine had got his appeartment all ready for summer. Sure it was run down, but rent was quite cheap and with the money he'd pulled by wearing a pair of Kurt's skinny jeans onstage then bending over to get some water he could afford a fair bit of paint and he bought some carpeting.<p>

"Close your eyes!"

"Your hands are over them B!" Kurt laughed. Blaine removed his hands to show him the appartment.

"I know it really isn't much but think about it! We could paint the room with like coffee colours because of our coffee thing! And then we could, we could get some furnature, I'm sure Ikea has some cheap-ish stuff then we can move in and summer will be amazing then we'll apply to NYU or Juiliard or something like that in senior year and..." Kurt grabbed him and kissed him to shut him up.

"Blaine, its perfect." He had tears in his eyes as he interlocked his hands with Blaine's, "You already bought the paint didn't you?" He smirked.

"I got a bit excited." Blaine blushed.

"Well then." Kurt smiled, grabbing a brush, "Lets get started! I have some dance clothes in my bag, They'll do to paint, yeah?"

##~~##

The two spent the weekend painting and laughing and being in love. Blaine had more paint in his hair then on the walls, whilst Kurt had a light creme wall painted and was drawing swirly designs in a mocha colour. Blaine looked at him as the light shone through the window. Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I love you. You're beautiful." Blaine smiled dopely. Kurt bit his lip and blushed.

"I love you too." Blaine blinked in surprize and Kurt flicked some paint at him. "Ha!"

"Oh its on!" The two engaged in a paint war on Blaine's side of the room. Kurt gasped afterwards.

"Oh no! The wall!" The other boy turned and smiled. He'd finished the creme coat but now dark mocha flicks and hand prints littered the wall. "I'm so sorry! I'll get the paint." Blaine grabbed his hand.

"No. Lets keep it." He smiled fondly. He picked up a small paint brush and turned each flec into a music note. Kurt beamed as Blaine wrote in a twisty script, outlining the notes and stre

aching across the whole wall.

_Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while_  
><em>Smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years<em>  
><em>I just now got the feeling that we're meeting<em>  
><em>For the first time<em>

The title of the song was placed between their two hand prints. Kurt smiled, that was their song, it decribed them. How they would stay up to three in the morning talking about random things that happened ages ago. Always smiling through it all, because they had each other. Falling in love with each other, every day, just a little bit more. Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fluuuuuf LESSTHANTHREE<br>Sorry for lack of updates, schools a bitch :P_**

**_So this is NOT the end. Still a couple more chapters, 5-7 most but the epiloge or how ever the heck you spell that will be cute :3_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE AND I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER, or y'know just plain old review cos you love me? No? Ok then :p_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Blaine singing/ flashback_

**Kurt singing**

Klaine singing

* * *

><p><span>Burt sat in his living room after the fight. Carole snapped at him for insulting Finn and the mother and son left, her wedding ring left on the table.<span>

_"Why did you do that!" Burt screamed, Finn looked away nervously,_

_"I just wanted to see he was ok."_

_"Why should you care about that little fa-"_

_"Don't say that." Burt then slapped Finn in the face._

_"What happened to you?" He growled. Finn stood taller._

_"He was my brother, I promised I'd protect him. I keep promises if I like them or not."_

_"You're going to help him move in witht hat vile little rat? What if you catch it?"_ _Burt panicked. He lost one son to that horrible thing he wouldn't lose another._

_"You can't catch gay Burt! I'll help him move in then I'll remain on Christmas card terms." Carole walked in at this point. "Kurt was a good brother but I won't pretend he didn't exist. It killed me when he came here and at New Directions, he looked at me like I betrayed him. I won't put him through more than you have."_

_"You fucking fairy." Burt snarled, "You're one of them."_

_"I'm dating Rachel!"_

_"Burt..." Carole warned._

_"He is isn't he!"_

_"If he was I don't care. He'll fake it." Carole shrugged. Finn blushed._

_"I am not gay."_

_"I know honey." Carole smiled, "And I'm proud of what your doing for that boy." She then looked at his red cheek, then to her husband in horror, "I had no problem with you beating Kurt but Finn?"_

_"He needs to stay away from that thing."_

_"Burt, you hit my son."_

_"He needed it, you do too if you support his stupid help the fairy programme." Burt snapped, grabbing Carole's arm roughly. He pushed him off then yanked her wedding ring off._

_"I am done."_

Who needed them? So he'd miss his occasional slap to cool him down but he'd buy a punching bag.

Or one better.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled and curled into Blaine on his bed, sighing happily.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine grinned.

"In three weeks we'll be living together." Blaine laughed then and kissed his adorable boyfriend. There was then a knock on their dorm door. "I'll get it." Kurt stood and opened the door to meet a teary Burt. "Da...Burt?"

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! Carole and Finn left and...and you were there during my coma and you loved me and I'm just so fucking sorry son." Burt was sobbing now. Kurt close to tears.

"Daddy..."

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped, "You can't trust this asshole!"

"Oh Blaine!" Burt cried, "Thank you, I should have protected him..."

"Damn right you should have."

"But I'll do better!" He turned to Kurt again, "Please come home, son. I'm so sorry."

"I..."

"Kurt." Blaine looked at him with hurt eyes, "What about the flat?"

"Daddy..." Kurt looked torn.

"Please," He begged.

"Until the end of term, then I'm moving in with Blaine." Kurt reasoned. Burt nodded.

"Of course, Kurt. Of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt's first night home wasn't what he wanted. Burt got drunk and verbally abused the boy.<p>

"You fucking fairy princess. The only thing gayer than you is your fucking boy toy."

He then got violent. Kurt was throw down the stairs, pushed into a glass table that shattered around him and was beat up. Each kick a new slur thrown. Each punch a swear word. Kurt was sobbing when it was over and crawled to his room to call his moOdy boyfriend.

"Oh look who remembers I exist, Hows home? Feeling wanted? Happy now?" Blaine spat, still angry Kurt went back to his father,

"P-p-please d-don't tell me I told y-you s-so."

"Kurt?"

"Please c-come and get me. I'm s-s-s-sorry, he hasn't changed. Help m-me."

* * *

><p>Blaine sped to the Hummel household to hear screams.<p>

"No no no! No help me!"

"Shut up, you need this, Maybe it will fix you!"

"No!"

Blaine ran up to the house and kicked down the door. In the kitchen Burt had Kurt cornered into the wall and was waving a knife threateningly. Kurt already had a gash down his left cheek, not deep enough to scar. Burt drunkenly lunged forward and stabbed the boys shirt to the wall. Kurt tried pulling away but was caught.

"No, Daddy please! Earlier you..."

"Lied. I missed something to take my anger out on." Blaine saw he looked of sheer hurt break Kurt's tear stained face and stormed in.

"Sick bastard."

"Blaine!" Kurt's face changed so much it was almost heartbreaking. Burt stumbled around and sneered at Blaine.

"Well if it isn't Frodo." Blaine punched him straight in the face and pushed the drunken lump out of his way. Kurt sobbed quietly and wiped his cheek.

"You were right, He didn't change, I'm sorry." Blaine kissed him lightly.

"No, I shouldn't have stormed out. I'm sorry baby, now lets get you home. 4 day weekened so we could go to the appartment."

* * *

><p>They stayed in their dorm until late Tuesday night, hugging and laughing and thinking up their final Warbler routine. Finals came and went and both boys passed with clear A* streaks.<p>

Kurt toyed with a lose curl on Blaine's head as Nick and Jeff discussed their end of year party.

"So we're doing movie theme this year!" Nick squeed.

"And having a sing off!" Jeff echoed.

"Then we have some Crawford girls coming over. Bad girls are so sexy, right?" Nick asked the straight Warblers who nodded and laughed.

##~~##~~

"So Harry Potter?" Kurt smiled asking Blaine,

"Hrm. Nope." Blaine smirked. Kurt choked on his coffee.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled,

"Mr Potter is a bit too obvious, this year. I'm going as my favourite character as a kid. What about you?"

"That my dear is a surprize."

* * *

><p>The day of the party rolled near and the duo were both keeping their costumes a secret from each other. They guessed all they could think of and always came up short. Nick and Jeff bragged how their costumes matched, making Blaine a bit jealous. The party finally came and the boys all turned up as Captain America or Thor whereas the girls wore very little and or leather. Blaine arrived before Kurt, his hair ungelled and curly. He had dark black eyes and a scarred mouth. He had a neck piece and a pin striped suit.<p>

"Jack Skellington nice dude!" Nick cried seeing him. Blaine laughed at Nick and Jeff dressed as Invader Zim and Gir. "Where's your boy?"

"Right here." A voice called. The three turned to see Kurt. His hair was messy and bright in contrast to his stark white face. He had deep dark eyes and a painted smile. He wore a green waistcoat and knee high converse paired with purple skinny jeans.

"Joker? Thats epic." Jeff high fived him. Kurt raised an eyebrow,

"Zim?" Jeff then turned to another Warbler.

"See! He gets it."

* * *

><p>The house was soon filled with people, then the party began. Kurt sat in the corner away from everyone else, away fromt eh drunken fools grinding against each other and away from Jeff snogging anyone who wont drink to "get them pissed off the fumes."<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" A vocie behind him asked.

"I wish someone would put some lights on." Kurt chuckled turnign to his boyfriend, "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I get, as you know, really horny when I'm drunk."

"So?" Kurt smirked. Blaine then burst out laughing.

"Sorry but the paint on your face and the smirk was funny!" Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully and laughed. Blaine then took his hand, "C'mon, I know a place we could go." He pulled the Joker clad boy through the drunken clump of people and to the back door where they ran out and stopped at the bottom of the garden. Kurt smiled gently. There was one simple white bench outlooking a rippling brooke with twinkling light strewn over the trees overhanging it.

"Wow." Kurt gasped.

"Jeff's mom fixed her up a few years ago, she wanted a peaceful place from Jeff. She used to let me come here during the party every year, I'd go but I only really went becase it kept people in line. She didn't mind, she kinda saw through it. Like you did Kurt. You know theres nothing I wouldn't do for you?" Blaien asked sitting down, "Nothing at all."

"I know love." Kurt smiled sitting beside him. Blaine pulled him close.

"I'll protect you, If there's anyone bad, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>"NICKY WICKY WOO!" Jeff called from the window, "Look at the Klaine cuddles!"<p>

"N'aww!" Nick cooed, "I wanan go spy on them. Let us spy Jefafa!"

* * *

><p>"What's brought this on?" Kurt giggled. Blaine kissed his forehead,<p>

"Your dad, Wes, Karofsky. I screwed up Kurt, I didn't protect you..."

"Blaine..."

"...No, I didn't babe. But I swear I will. Until the day I die." Blaine let Kurt snuggle into him then began to sing softly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, Not while I'm around._  
><em>Nothing's gonna harm, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>  
><em>Demon's are prowling everywhere, nowadays.<em>  
><em>I'll send them howling I don't care, I've got ways.<em>

With tears in his eyes Kurt nestled in closer to Blaine, unaware of the five Warblers peaking out from the door to watch the couple.

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare.  
>Others may desert you, not to worry whistle I'll be there.<br>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time, nothing can harm you,<br>Not while I'm around._

Blaine turned to face Kurt and put his hands on the teary boys shoulders.

_Not to worry, not to worry,  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb!<br>I can do it, put me to it,  
>Show me somthing I can't overcome,<br>Not to worry, love.  
>Being close and being clever, ain't like being true,<br>I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you,  
>Like some.<br>_

He gently brushed his tumbs over Kurt's partly lips as the other boy smiled in content. Kurt then took Blaine's hand and pressed it to his face, closing his eyes then continuing the song himself.

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around,  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around.<br>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
><strong>

But in time, nothing can harm you,  
><span>Not while I'm around.<span>

The two boys them kissed and broke apart with a shock at a loud 'aww'

"Jeff!" Kurt growled.

"Look! They're just so cute!" He then started sobbing into Nick's shoulder.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"He's your lobster!" Kurt smiled and shook his head. Blaine smield also and took Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AWWWW LE FLUFFY FLUFF!<span>_**

**_Sorry for lack of updates, controlled assesment and what not._**

**_House dance comptetion, my house came...last. But hey were still 30 points ahead for the hosue shield. _**

**_REVIEW POR FAVOR! (its spanish so you have to :P)  
><em>**


	27. Chapter 27

"Wake up boys!" Kurt yelled with a grin to be met with the groans of a room filled with hung over teens.

"C'MON, I'M MAKING WAFFLES!" Blaine yelled even louder, "AND BACON!" The boys groaned more but moved slowly at then promise of bacon. The girls however just swore and promptly fell asleep again. Kurt wandered back into the kitchen with Blaine, to laugh at the zombies coming in. Being the only two who didn't pass out, Kurt was able to remove his and his boyfriends make up and then showed Blaine his secret face mask stash he kept with his at all times.

"Why the hell do they look like they stepped out of a spa and you look like shit!" Sophie complained to Kevin who just groaned and answered,

"Kurt, face masks. Too loud."

"So boys, congratulations on the best year of academic results so far in your time at Dalton and enjoy your summer, you are dismissed." The Principal smiled. To the room of soon-to-be-seniors. Kurt felt his heart tug as he looked at the assigned seat for David with a pained expression. Blaine notice this too and took Kurt's hand,

"I still feel guilty you know." Kurt confessed, "If he didn't try to help me he'd be over here right now laughing with his father looking at him proudly." Tears welled up in the turquoise eyes. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Then you wouldn't be. If you had died Kurt, even if I hadn't I would have killed myself if it meant the smallest chance of being with you. I love you, I meant that."

"I love you too."

"YO CUTESY COO!" Jeff called with a grin, "You guys and get teary then get bored and bang each other for the rest of the summer, c'mon were going to egg McKinley!"

"What!" Kurt yelled. Blaine laughed,

"The principal lets us egg one school a year and pays for us to get out of it. He requested McKinley this year, as long as the building itself is intact, we can do what we want." Blaine smirked. Kurt grinned back.

"Boys, we'll need some red and blue nail varnish, acetone, PVA glue and a watermelon...but we're not using the watermelon for what you think."

"And so Glee club. That concludes my hour speech on why you must, over summer, accept that I will sing everything next year in order to secure us a recording deal considering we can no longer compete." Rachel beamed then skipped back to her seat, then slapped Finn awake.

"Hello losers." Kurt smiled from the door, clad in his Knee high converse and purple jeans again but with a Black v-neck and black leather jacket. He smirked and walked into the room.

"Look fairy..." Rachel began. Kurt grabbed her neck, silencing her.

"I wasn't finished." He dropped his grip. "You've been...so good to the Warblers this year we picked McKinley as the Dalton hit school this year."

"Oh damn..." Puck panicked. The rest of the Warblers swaggered in Blaine coming up behind Kurt.

"Hey babe." He smirked pulling Kurt into a deep kiss, much to the protest of the Glee club. Kurt then pushed Blaine off playfully and nodded at the Warblers.

"Unleash hell boys." Nick ordered.

"CHARGE!" Jeff bellowed as a battle cry as the Warblers wrecked the entire room, smashing up guitars (as Blaine winced, then remember that one, they were McKinley and two those guitar were cheap ass crap.)

"hey stop!" Rachel begged.

"Sorry Princess." Kurt mocked, jumping onto the piano and kicking it in. They then pulled out the huge vats of blue and red nail vanish (that would be a bitch to wash off) and using paintbrushes dipped them in and ran around the room and then down the halls leaving a trail of red and blue in their wake. Kurt and Blaine ran tot he slushie machine and emptied the machines of red and blue and handed two cups to each Warbler, who threw at student and teacher alike.

"Stop right now you delinquents!" An angry Sue screeched. Kurt grinned and walked right up to her.

"Hey there coach,"

"Hummel."

"Just wanted to give you something." He smiled sweetly then pulled a cherry slushie from behind his back and threw it in her face, the watching students gasped, "Suck on that bitch."

The Warblers all cheered and, bringing clean brushes pastes glee anywhere they could including Mr Schue's hair and Rachel's legs.

"Really?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow at Nick and Jeff who had pasted the wobbly Rachel.

"What? She'd never open them anyway." They shrugged.

Pilling into the Dalton bus the boys cheered in victory then Kurt got out the acetone and Watermelon.

"What are those really for?" junior Warbler asked. Kurt held up the bottle of acetone.

"This will get off the glue and nail varnish, "He then handed out tubes of pre-cut water melon. "That is because you'll eat anything."

"So this is home." Kurt smiled setting his bags down in the apartment.

"You bet," Blaine smiled, "Late night movies, cuddles on the sofa, not Jeff or Nick." He then pulled Kurt flush against him, "Sex on offer 24/7."

"For the first week, "Kurt blushed, "Then were back to work."

"Way to kill the mood babe." Blaine laughed, walking away, Kurt grabbed his hand,

"Hey? Still up for that movie?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

##~~##~~##

"No...No...don't eat that, don't you dare Toby!" Kurt ordered at the TV, he then whimpered and nuzzled into Blaine, "I hate this part."

"C'mon! Sweeney Todd is one of your favorite movies!" Blaine chuckled,

"Yes but this bit, he finds that then sees...ugh too far." Kurt shivered as Blaine laughed hysterically.

"Right so the killing is fine, the cooking is fine, the eating is fine but find the thumb is too far?"

"Yes." Kurt said, as if it were obvious. Blaine shook his head and kissed him gently.

"I love you and your messed up little head!" Kurt then panicked and jumped up, "Kurt?"

"MY HAIR IS MESSED UP?" Blaine stood beside him and smiled happily.

"It's perfect, you're perfect."

"And you are one giant ball of cheese. Your like human Disney Chanel sometimes." Kurt blushed. Blaine then took both his hands, "What are you doing?"

"Look at the screen." Kurt looked to see Sweeney and Mrs Lovett about to waltz around the bake house.

"Don't you dare pull a Sweeney."

"Yes, yes I know, my love." Blaine sang in time with Mrs. Lovett for an answer. The laughing couple then danced around the living room, their laughs proving louder then the screams and cries coming from the screen. The two fell laughing onto the sofa as the credits rolled. Kurt's head lolled onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I wish this could be forever." Kurt sighed.

"Why can't it?" Blaine asked genuinely. Kurt closed his eyes.

"We're teenagers Blaine. We, no matter how much we want to, won't last." Kurt choked. Blaine grabbed his hands.

"Hell yes it will Kurt. You're not getting rid of me, ever."

"I hope so, B. I really really hope so.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You readers so lucky with a double day update, you should review just y'know cos.<em>**

**_Please? I shall send warm fuzzy happy bunnies over to your mind if you do._**

**_Cos I can do that._**

**_Boom._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	28. Chapter 28

"Bet you ten bucks Kurt is so stuck in his own head at the moment Blaine isn't getting any." Nick whispered to Jeff during a warblers meetingas Kurt was drawing aimlessly in his sketch pad. Jeff smirked and nodded, bets with Blaine were always fun.

_BREAKING NEWS BLAINE ANDERSON HAS LOST HIS GAME- Jeff x_

Every Warbler phone, except Kurt's, bleeted witht he message but Kurt was took wrapped up in his art to notice. Blaine glared and wrote back.

_No i have not, i have tons of game- Blaine _

_When was the last time you and Kurt did, you know...- Nick xx_

_Each other ;)- Kevin :P_

_That is none of your business. Fine, three six when did you two last.- Blaine_

_Right before Warbler practice, 4th closed classroom on the right of West hall- Jeff x_

_;P- Nick xx_

_So you have no game now, aww Blainey is settling down! AWW- Jeff x_

_Guys Kurt will notice us all texting soon - James _

_No he wont. And i have game and im not settling down! Well, I'd like to in the future with him but not now. - Blaine_

_AWWW THEY HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER!- Nick xx_

_AWW- Jeff x_

_AWWWW! - James_

_awks :3- Kevin_

_Guys, if i wanted to bang Kurt I could. I just dont right now. - Blaine_

_Why, ass not good enough for you? ;)- Jeff x_

_Oh no his ass is fine...better than fine. -Blaine _

_Still some innocent people reading this, TMI DUDES! - Kevin_

_Fine, I'll prove it. - Blaine._

"Hey Kurt." Blaine jeered from the opposite end of the room. "You, me, sex, tonight." He winked. Nick sighed and Jeff hit him but had to admit Blaine's smoulder was hot as hell on a heatwave.

"No thanks honey, maybe another time." Kurt waved off before returning to his drawing, leaving a collection of jaws on the floor.

"Yes ten bucks!"

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed onto their bed that night, Blaine curled up behind him and started licking the shell of his ear- a known tender spot for Kurt- who squirmed away from his hurt lookign boyfriend.<p>

"Not tonight babe."

"Did I do something?" Blaine pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back over to go to sleep.

"I just don't want to sleep with you at the minute."

I don't want to sleep with you

With you.

"Is there someone else you want to sleep with?"

"Blaine, c'mon not now..." Kurt groaned. Blaine threw his pillow agaisnt the wall angrily.

"No Kurt! Am I suddenly repulsive, is there a new guy, do you not want me now?" Blaine snarled in upset. Kurt then burst out in tears and Blaien felt awful. "Kurt, darling I'm sorry. Just tell me whats wrong ok? Please." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest and shook his head.

"You will either hate me or not care."

"Try me." Kurt cried harder for a few minutes before continuing.

"My Dad...Burt...whoever he is to me...well, he died last week. I only read about it today. I didn't even get to go to my own fathers funeral."

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, "Wow, I've been insensitive then. You could have told me, anything no matter if its about oranges or..."

"You hate oranges." Kurt smirked.

"Exactly, you can talk to me about anything. Even oranges if it will make you feel better." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but where did you read the news?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt bit his lip, "Kurt..."

"Well, a friend... from McKinley."

"MCKINLEY WHAT!" Blaine yelled. Kurt shook his head.

"Listen to me! Santana is now no longer able to be in New Directions until she 'staightens herself out'. She came to me becasue she was sorry and she needed me, then she text me about him." Blaine sat down again smiling. "What?"

"You're such a good person," He ran a hand over Kurt's soft cheek, "You don't deserve to be here."

"Well I am and now I do, I killed a guy remember?"

"No, no you killed a bloody ass hole piece of mphh!" Kurt slammed his lips against Blaine, silencing him. "What the..."

"You swearing is hot, you know this." Blaine then smirked.

"In that case, Fucking shitty dickweed..." Kurt was soon on top of Blaine, shoving his tongue down his throat.

* * *

><p>"So for the end of year assembly I thought we could try out either Count on me or maybe Raise your glass." Kurt smiled, two days and school was out, twi days until he and Blaine had a whole summer together. A perfect summer.<p>

Until Santana burst in, dripping with icy blue slush and tears.

"Santana?"

"The Cheerios kicked me out too, Sue put it on her corner show. Lima knows now and they hate me, Kurt I'm sorry sorry we did this so you." She sobbed then broke into some spanish rant. Kurt jumped up and hugged her.

"It will be ok."

"It won't!" She yelled,

"Why not?" Blaine raised a triangle at her statement.

"Because," She sniffed, "Sue's applying for a Ohio ban on homosexuality in schools." Kurt, Blaine, Nick and jeff all looked either sick or shocked.

"Whats the punishment?" Nick piped in. Santana swore in spanish before continuing.

"Just tell me." Kurt sighed,

"Branding for gays. Kurt she's asked for a list of all out gays in Ohio, she wants us registered and branded, like animals." Blaine was crying now, picturing his sweet angelic Kurt being hurt with a cattle brander. He wouldn't let it happen.

"When do we know if it gets passed?" He asked.

"Tonight. They decide tonight."

"Then we leave for New york on Friday, feel free to join us." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Blaine?"

"Im not letting you get hurt again, that bill gets passed. We're out."

_**I'M ALIVE! Hi :)**_

_**i got tumblr (same name, Stroppy Poppy) my tumblr has comics as the background so follow be and ask me stuff cos i have 4 followers right now :( but i love them :)**_

_**Last update until at least December, sorry guys **_

_**BUT REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK COS IT MAKES MY DAY SOOOO MUCH BETTER :3**_

_**I'll spell check in the morning, im tired x**_


	29. Chapter 29

_"People of Ohio, I warned you in the past of 'sneaky gays' and you failed to respond. Now, Ohio, I warn you of ultra-gays, gays out of the closet and so gay you feel like watching nyan cats poop after looking at them. These are the true threats to us!" Sue ranted on 'Sue's corner'. A picture of Kurt Hummel then appeared behind her. "This is what I mean, this is the gayest rainbow-loving steriotypical gay kid most likey in all of Ohio, he and his boyfriend - an annoying little hobbit who attends reform school- are our biggest threat." A photo of Blaine and Kurt trashing Mckinley appeared. "This pint sized terror killed a man then led to the death of his brother, aided by Kurt who in fact killed one of Mckinley's dearest footballers in cold blood. Santana Lopez, I cared for the girl until she got sand implanted in her chest to attract the same sex. These people are evil! We need them known! All homosexuals MUST be branded in plain sight." Sue then smirked, "I'd say lock them up, but how could society punish them? And thats how Sue, C's it!"_

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine as the Warblers plus Santana watched the news together. Blaine was pale and enraged and Santana was teary. Nick and Jeff held each others hands so tightly they were going as white as snow. Blaine stroked Kurt's soft hair and hushed him as he cried. "She can't do this."

"She already has." They all looked up to see the principal standing in the doorway, "I care about you kids so I'm telling you now, it was just passed in high schools. Meaning you need to get out of here before they show up." He handed the five a business card each with different accounts on it, "David was good with his money, tied it up in about ten different accounts. Should be at least one hundred thousand in each. Go now." Kurt rushed up and hugged on to the father of the bravest Warbler he ever knew.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Where do we go?" Jeff breathed, air being difficult to come by. Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

"New York, together with five of us we should be able to make some kind of money plus we have these accounts from David now to start us." Kurt then looked pained. "Baby?"

"Our appartment." Blaine looked sadly at Kurt. It was going to be perfect, they had worked so hard on it and now their little dream was done.

"One last visit? Pick up things for us all?" Blaine reasoned. Kurt nodded happily and the other three seemed pleased to have somewhere definate to go. "How about we stay until midnight, then move out then. Boys you'll get some food and Kurt and Santana can find a way to contact Brittany."

"No," Santana snarled, "Yes to it all but not Brit. She doesn't need to be involved."

"You may never see her again!" Nick argued. Santana fixed him with a cold death glare.

"Going by Sue's Corner, she is leaving Bi's alone, if I contact Brit they may get the wrong idea. I'd rather never see her again then see her hurt." Kurt and Blaine looked at Santana with pride and admiration, knowing they would do the very same.

* * *

><p>It was twenty to eleven that night and Nick and Jeff were asleep on top of each other on the sofa, snoring softly but ready to leave. Krt was fast asleep, curled into a ball on Blaine's side with one hand loosely curled aroudn them hem of his boyfriends shirt. Santana was sitting at the window, watching the rain pelt down.<p>

"He loves you more then he understands you know." She said off-handedly to Blaine. "He looks at you like if you weren't there, he wouldn't be either." She then looked at her knees which were pulled into her chest. "I wish I had that. Someone who cared, not just wanted a quicky with the hot chick."

"You will, one day. New York may be the place, you never know."

"I hope-No! Blaine, Sue is outside!" Santana squealed, jumping from the window. "WAKE UP!" Nick, Jeff and Kurt jumped bolt upright. "She's here."

"Fire escape." Kurt mummbled. Blaine nodded and scooped Kurt into his arms. They had the car packed earlier and needed to get to it before Sue noticed they were gone. Santana climbed downt eh escaoe first with the ease of a dancer, followed by Nick and a clumsy Jeff who fell into his boyfriends arms. Blaine rushed down last with Kurt in his arms as Sue kicked in the door, Making eye contact with him for a second.

"Torch it." She ordered.

"Blaine move!" Santana called. Blaine shook the reality that the home he and Kurt worked so hard for was about to become cinders. He strapped Kurt into the back and jumped into the drivers seat. A roar was hear and he looked into the rear view mirror to see the window they climbed out of shatter open, flames licking their way out into the night.

Kurt woke more as they drove away, looking back to see the one place he felt safe in burn to the ground. A tear escaped as well as all hope of ever being accepted here. Santana put a hand on his knees a squeezed. A small gesture , but it helped all the same.

_**Not long but also not a December update so yays?  
>Very very rough day so i needed to write to calm myself down. I love all you reviews and people who review next to every chapter (lovethexxlove and ItsTotallyAwesome) I absolutely adore you two. BUT I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS SO IF YOU WANT SOME MORE LOVE REVIEW! LOOOOOOOOOVE *lessthanthree*<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

They just drove for a long while, not with any direct purpose to head straight to New York once they got out of Ohio. Blaine has driven down a twisted country road that turned out to be a dead end, but that dead end was overlooking a small lake. The stars danced in the sky above their reflections mirrored the routine in the water and it was beautifully breath taking. He parked the car and looked at his friends. Kurt was first out of the car. He inhaled the night air and let his eyes fall shut as he breathed out. He then walked to the edge of the water and sat, his legs crossed on top of each other, and stared up.

"I'm sorry about your appartment Blaine, I know I've never been nice to you, or you two for that matter," Santana nodded at Nick and Jeff. "But you seem like a good guy. You're good for Kurt, perfect really and I'm sorry I didn't see that before." Blaine looked at the latina and grinned, friendships were forming from disaster, the phoenix effect had begun.

* * *

><p>"My Mom will be so worried." Nick sighed, leaning back against the side of the car and sliding down. Jeff sat himself opposite. "I know she will have seen the news but still."<p>

"She will know you'll go to New York. Its the safest place for people like us. Think about Nicky, in the future we could have the option to get married! If you're still sticking around that is. And we'll see those two get married as well. New York is amazing, beautiful...just like you. She'll find you again, I'm certain." Jeff smiled, looking into his boyfriends now teary eyes.

"I love you Jeff, we went through hell...in my case from Wes about you. That hell could have destroyed us, but it got us together. I'd never give that up. I'd never give you up. Jeff, you are stuck with me until I'm six feet under. I honestly think you're my soul mate." Nick shimied closer to Jeff and let his head fall on the equally teary blonde's shoulder.

"I know you're mine."

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"<p>

Kurt looked up at Blaine standing over him and nodded for him to have a seat, he then returned to gazing into the heavens.

"Its funny, stars. They are so beautiful yet time bombs, one could disappear and no one would notice. But if you saw it end then you'd be measmirized by the beauty. Have you ever seen a photo of a star explode, Blaine? It's beautiful. It's also a disaster. Its devestating but you can't pull your eyes away because at the same time its perfect. Makes me think that theres something more out there." Kurt pondered.

"More?" Blaine prompted.

"Like there as so many stars, our sun is a star isn't it? So are they all suns? Do they all have their own planets? Are they different or imperfect mirrors?" Kurt explained. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Imperfect mirrors?"

"Of us. Our world. Are there different worlds like ours? Is there one generic base for all worlds then things are put differently? You know like alternate reality, where you don't know whats really different because it's so similar. I'd like to think theres a world out there where we're truly happy, not running not scared just happy." Kurt sighed. Blaine kissed the back of his hand then held it and joined him in gazing above.

"What do you think that world is like?" Kurt's head turned sharply towards him as he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I think its beautiful and amazing, that idea. Tell me what the happy world is like?"

"Well, I think certain things may be concrete, like losing my mom, but others not so much. My Dad would love me and be truly heart broken over losing Mom. He'd accept me and probably be the best dad ever. I know I would have been picked on for who I am but Sue would have fought for me because I was the best damn Cheerio she ever had." Blaine laughed at this. "Rachel and I would be enemies but the closet friends at the same time. Something would push me to go to Dalton, but it wouldn't be a reform school. It would be this beautiful private school and I'd stop this boy on the staircase and he'd turn around and I'd know from then I was going to fall in love with him. He'd sing and I'd fall but he would catch me and after a lot of work he'd love me too. That would be you, the suave dapper prep school boy who was the lead of his glee club. Something made you transfer to Dalton and you would have told me like I don't know a bad school dance at your old school and we'd grow stronger. Then I'd go back to McKinley and you'd follow me despite my protests then we'd fall further for each other. I'd move to New York for College and you'd get a music scholarship. We'd have a little appartment and we'd just be together. Not being wanted by the state, or attempted to be killed. Cared for, accepted and strong." Kurt sighed happily. "That's the perfect world I hope is out there, somewhere and that the me in there knows how damn lucky he is."

"There's no Daniel, or Wes in that world." Blaien noticed.

"Wes would truly be yours and David's friend. The'd have like a bromance. Daniel wouldn't ever meet you, ever." Kurt brushed off, as if it went without saying. He smiled and shook his head. "_Now_ you think I'm crazy."

"I'd love that to be real, Kurt. You're not crazy. I love the way you think of the stars, what's out there. I love how after everything its still you. Pure Kurt. I love that nothing will ever change that. I love you more than every other world your little head can think is out there, more than all the suns burning to fuel them, more thanall the stars that make your amazing mind think such tremendous things. This world, the next, what ever the hell is out there I will and nothing will ever stop me being 100% totally in love with you." Kurt was crying softly now and fell on to Blaine's lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled the boy up so he could bury his face in Blaine's neck, which he did so.

"I love you so much it hurts to think I could have lost you so many times. I need you Blaine, you're like air to me, like water to fish. You are my only constant, in every world I think up, your there. Nothing else is the same, but you. My world revolves around you, you're my drug. You are my everything." Blaine wanted nothing more in that moment then to ask Kurt to be his forever, but it wasn't right. The timing, it was off. There'd be a moment when everything clicked, everything was as it should be, that was when he would ask. Be it in a week, a year, ten years, It didn't matter. Blaine was staying with Kurt for the long haul, for eternity if he could.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>They were perfect for each other, Santana noted, both couples. Nick and Jeff had grown up together, has such a strong bond and it was only normal that it became the heartfelt realationship they were in now. Then Kurt and Blaine, how to describe them?<p>

Perfect.

Not a single couple she had ever seen were as completley in love with each other as these two were. Sure she loved Brittany, hell she would die for that girl, but Kurt and Blaine were just...everything to each other. If you took one away the other would cese to exist. She smiled as she climbed into the back seat of the car and lay down, the boys needed each other and maybe...just maybe in her dreams, the person she needed would be there too.

_**Santana! Y u have no Brittany loving? CREYS  
>Yep...spot who recently got tumblr.<strong>_

_**ALSO i would liek to stress this is au. AU. A to the U. As in alternate universe. As in this would never happen...ever. Nor would I want it too. Based on some reviews im clearing this up. This is AU hence the unrealisticness, if this confuses you check out paragraph fourteen in the chapter, cos you know better then to argue with Kurt. Yes it would never happen, again its AU. No, i would not ever want it to happen. Its au.**_

**_Thank you._**

**_If you missed, summary is...this story is AU._**

**_Review please cos i've been updating more than im ment to because i love you so review? yes? YAY :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

"Nick, Nicky? You ok?" Jeff asked, puzzled as to why his boyfriend was acting strangely.

"Kurt's a nice guy."

"Yes?"

"You didn't used to be." Nick sighed. "Neither was I." He held up a hand to silence Jeff, "I know Wes was the main reason you did...that to Kurt but hes too nice of a nice guy to bring it up. You really messed him up Jeff, and now you two are friends you need to make it right. I mean, I love you but Blaine ,if not Kurt, will really appreciate it.

"Did you like me? Back then when that happened, Nicky?" Jeff asked, longing for the answer. Nick blushed and looked down.

"I've kinda been in love with you since my second week of Dalton, only I thought you were straight but when you came out as Bi...I thought maybe I stood a chance. Then Wes came along and you know the story." Nick shrugged, Jeff's concerned face now had one tear running down his cheek.

"After all this time?" Jeff asked. Nick laughed, the boy was obsessed with Harry Potter to the point he didn't realize when he quoted it so Nick felt obligated to extend on his quote with the only word that seemed fitting to describe his love for the blonde boy.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Again, you look lost in your head." Blaine giggled as he sat by Kurt who was absently rubbing his arm. Blaine watched and felt guilty, Kurt noticed.<p>

"You weren't yourself Baby, its fine."

"It isn't, I hurt you." Blaine croaked. He hated Kurt in pain and how he was able to watch Kurt sob and writhe in pain, even with the drugs and alcohol in his system, he'd never know.

"I love you, you could kill me and I'm pretty sure I'd still love you." Kurt smiled, it quickly dropped as he continued to rub his arm. "You know you're not a coward, Blaine, don't you?" Blaine didn't answer. "Blaine?"

"Kurt, hey Kurt! Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Jeff asked, running up to the boys in his haste.

"We'll talk later." Kurt muttered to Blaine then smiled. "Hiya Jeff, you OK?"

"I will be once I say this." Jeff nodded, paler than usual. Kurt's parenting instincts took over.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is Nick Ok? Do we need to find a Doctor who will look after you guys or..."

"Kurt!" Jeff laughed, "I'm fine, Nick's fine." Kurt went to open his mouth again, "Santana is fine too. I came to apologize." Kurt raised an eyebrow in time with Blaine raising his triangle. "It's just...I'm so so so sorry for what I made you do Kurt, when Wes was in control of the Warblers." Kurt paled as Blaine clenched his fists. "It was unforgivable but I'm just so sorry I agreed to it, I just agreed to humiliate you and that isn't ok so I'm sorry."

"Jeff..." Kurt began,

"But Nick is right in that you wouldn't bring it up because you are too good a person but Kurt I am just so sorry I put you through that...something you didn't want to do, after all the other hell we put you through and your old school and family and you and Blaine were fighting and I am just beyond sorry Kurt so so so sorry!" Jeff now had fat cheeks cascading down his red and blotchy face. Kurt stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"Jeff? Can you look at me please?" Jeff looked up into Kurt's smiling face. "It takes a stronger man to apologize than it does to actually do what the apology was needed for. I forgave you a while ago for that but the fact you are really apologizing now just proves that you are a better man now then you were back then. No hard feelings, m'kay?" Jeff nodded as Kurt pulled him into a hug. Nick then sat beside Blaine, who smiled at Kurt.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Blaine sighed.

"They both are." Nick agreed.

"Ok that's enough! Can we get back on the road before you lot decide to have a foresome? Ok lets go." Santana yelled from the car. Kurt glared with a smiled.

"Way to wreck the moment Satan!"

"Thats why I'm here." She winked then resumed beeping the horn.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking the music."<p>

"No I am not listening to showtunes Porcelain."

"I'm up for showtunes."

"Whipped little puppy aren't you?"

"Shut up, watch the road!"

"Well watch your buddies over there and kindly remove them from each others throats."

The car ride was entertaining as ever for the five teens. Between fights over music Kurt would pull out his map to make sure they were going the right way.

"Right so we've just gone into Oil City..." Kurt thought aloud.

"We're still in one piece, in a working car and still in Pennsylvania have some faith Hummel." Santana joked.

"I know San, but we still have miles and miles to go until we even get to New York."

"379 to be exact considering you keep telling me but c'mon what time is it now?" She smirked as Kurt looked at his watch.

"Eleven thirty in the morning."

"Well then at six fifty we'll be there."

"How on earth..." Santana then let Kurt see her IPhone.

"I didn't trust your directions. Go to sleep Kurt, I'll wake you are one then we'll swap Ok?"

"Thanks Santana, I owe you." Kurt smiled at the girl.

"I owe you Kurt. I put you through so much shit and I'm sorry. When its your turn I'll start ringing up about a motel then start looking for apartments ok?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you need sleep?"

"Yes, but she's there and right now I can't handle it." She replied sadly. Kurt patted her knee,

"Some day, San."

"Some day."

_**Filler here because I really need your opinions. You have two options.**_

_**One.**_

_**This story ends in new york so two more chapters then a future chapter and done.**_

_**Two**_

_**Sequel that follows them in new york where they meet Sebastion who will do anything to get Blaine and Santana and Brittany's plot continues.**_

_**so basically your choice is ending fluff or life and drama and fluff**_

_**Either way you shall get your fluff.**_

_**ANYWAYS reviews please :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

At some time around one o'clock, Blaine had fallen into a fitful sleep. Kurt looked sorrowfully to the boy in the rear view mirror and sighed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Santana asked, being uncharacteristically nice. "He's messing my mood." Scratch the nice part.

"No, sadly. He hasn't had an episode for a while and due to all the stress this should be a big one." Kurt sighed again. "The only thing that will help is if I talk to him when he wakes up so Jeff or Nick, decide between yourselves, I may have to ask one of you to take the wheel for me. Is that okay?"

"You don't even need to ask Kurt. I'll take it." Jeff nodded, receiving a gracious smile from Kurt which dropped as Blaine whimpered again. "How much longer?"

"Five and a bit hours, I called ahead so we have a large motel room for sixteen days. Best I could do." Santana shrugged.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. We really appreciate it." Nick replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing, "We're a family now, you as much as any of us."

"Thank you just...thank you."

* * *

><p>"<em>He's here! <em>_He's __the reason the gay has been spreading!"_

"_You can't spread gay like butter Sue, how dumb are you?" Kurt mocked from somewhere Blaine couldn't see. He was just frozen. Kurt then ran down the alleyway he was in a called frantically for him. "Blaine? Blaine where are you?" Blaine tried to answer but no sound came out. "Blaine!"_

"_I hear him!" Someone shouted, causing Kurt to swear. He looked all around for an escape to find it was a dead end. A fire escape twisted above him and he made a jump for it. Getting up two steps before a shot was heard._

"_No!" Blaine cried, the only noise he found himself able to make. He was still frozen; he couldn't move nor tear his eyes from the sight before him. "Kurt had one foot twisted in the space between steps and a bullet clean through his forehead. His porcelain face white bar the bloodied circle encasing the bullet wound._

"_Leave him; maybe the dog will eat it."_

"_No, Kurt, no wake up!" Blaine screamed but no sound was heard. Silence reigned._

* * *

><p>"Please someone calm him down!"<p>

"Kurt pull over now, there's a hard shoulder coming up on your left."

"I see it." Kurt said with tears stinging his eyes as he pulled up and rushed to get to the back seat of the car. He stroked Blaine's face with his hand and tried to stop the sleeping boy's sobs. "Shh, baby it's me. It's Kurt, Kurt's here." His slobs began to slow as Kurt kept muttering a rubbing his forehead soothingly. "You're safe, you're almost home. I'm here; nothing can hurt you I swear. You need to wake up for me baby." Kurt said with a gentle shake to the boys shoulder. Blaine whimpered and started to shake with sobs again. "No, Blaine I'm still here I just need you ok? Blaine honey wake up for me?" Kurt cooed whilst even lighter shaking his boyfriend. Blaine grumbled then his eyes flashed open. "Blaine?" Kurt asked wearily, knowing Blaine could have an attack.

"Kurt right? I told you to leave princess...why are we in a car? Drugging me to seduce isn't going to work, you'd need to be far hotter and a lot less tall." Blaine scoffed reaching for the door. Kurt soon slapped his hand away and straddled him to keep him down. "Woah, forward aren't you?"

"Cut the crap Anderson, like I'd be into you." Kurt played along, waiting for Blaine's switch. His eyes burned with anger and Kurt knew what was coming.

"Me cut the crap? Who joined the Warblers? The fucking Warblers!" Blaine spat trying to hit Kurt off of him. "Get off!"

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt growled.

"Stop what? We need to go now Sue is in the flat Kurt!" Blaine gasped in a panic.

_"Almost_ there baby boy."

"What are you talking about? Is it my turn to drive?" Blaine asked, seemingly back to normal. Kurt placed a hand on each of their chests and sighed.

"Oh thank God." Blaine raised an eyebrow then took in the expressions in the car. Jeff and Nick were holding each others hands to tightly they were white and shaking. Their faces were pale and startled and they looked at Blaine like he shot a bunny. Santana had wide, pitiful eyes and couldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh please no, tell me I didn't?" Blaine asked, eyes welling up with tears from embarrassment.

"I wish I could." Kurt sighed. Noticing Blaine's eyes Kurt cooed softly, stroking his cheek again. "Hey, why you so upset? You know they won't judge you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"I still am." Blaine croaked.

"I never knew they were that bad, are you alright Blaine?" Nick asked, with no pity in his voice, his face so concerned it made Blaine tear up again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now. Thank you Nick." Kurt smiled at Nick and mouthed his thanks. Blaine sniffed and wiped his face. "Sorry to hold us back, I believe we have a city to take by storm?" He smirked to his boyfriend, who had slid off his lap and slinked back into the drivers seat.

"Indeed we do."

_**I owed you all an update, and at some stage this weekend a longer one will pop up.**_

_**So far votes are winning for a sequel but i am considering leaving the Sebastian bit out but I'm not too sure to sequel or just make this like fifteen to twenty chapters longer. Any help in organizing my mental head would be much appreciated. I have a Little Mermaid Audition tomorrow so farewell!**_

_**I update, you review, Yes? Please**_


	33. Chapter 33

"Kurt look!"

"I'm driving Babe I can see it."

"New freaking York!"

"Trust me I know."

After deciding Blaine wasn't fit to drive and Kurt had to calm himself down, he decided to drive the rest of the way. Santana smiled as Kurt decided to take a detour instead of heading straight to the hotel. Nick knew this route too, going on a road trip to New York once with his parents.

"Kurt? Where we going?" Blaine asked, his face already pressed against the glass of the back seat window. Kurt hummed a few bars of Defying Gravity and Blaine gasped. "No way, are we..."

"We shall see Broadway but we haven't got access to those accounts that were set up yet, not until tomorrow so no shows." Kurt smiled taking the final turn. "Welcome to the Big Apple."

The lights shone each like star, bursting with talent and dreams. The posters stared down at the car, showing glimpse of far off places and wonderful stories that were so much better than there lives. Thats when it really hit home for the five. They were in New York! The most accepting place they had heard of! Kurt began to tear up. He could hold Blaine's hand or kiss him or just step outside like he was a person, not a criminal. If anyone from Lima tried to harm him, he'd have rights and protection and they couldn't touch him. They couldn't touch any of them and they knew that, they have given up on the boys and girl who escaped their clutches, they were free. Kurt began to laugh then decided to celebrate.

"Santana, how much deposit do we have to pay tonight?"

"Uh four seventy five per person tonight. Why?" She raised an eyebrow at the happy boy who was pulling into a car park.

"How much money have we got on us altogether?" Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty one dollars and a quarter. Nick produced a twenty as did Jeff. Santana reached into her bra and pulled out two twentys and Kurt set down twenty five. "So we have..."

"$122 exactly." Nick smiled. At Kurt's flabbergasted expression, "I like maths, its fun!"

"I'm in love with a nerd." Jeff sighed dramatically. Kurt was bouncing happily in his seat. "Kurt? You ok?"

"We're going out!"

"What?" Blaine asked, happy to see his boyfriend wan't lost in thought for a change.

"Out! To right underneath the Wicked poster to be exact!"

"What,_ Sbarro_?" Blaine asked, knowing the name of the Italian restaurant under the famous billboards.

"Of course! C'mon we have enough and we are free men...and a free woman now! Lets have fun!"

* * *

><p>And had fun they did. After two pepperoni pizzas, three plates of spaghetti, a few portions of meatballs and a cake to share the group was having a great night. Santana laughed with the boys for the first time in a long time and she felt wanted again, like Brittany made her feel. But the boys were boys and they weren't her Brittany. Although she could have sworn to have seen her a while ago, but that was impossible she decided and she slipped into the backseat with Kurt and Blaine. She lazily set her head on Kurt's shoulder as Nick drove for the hotel. Kurt stroked and played with her hair as Blaine held tightly to his hand and stuck his head out the window like a puppy.<p>

"Blaine, head in the vehicle please." Santana had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Santana! That's disgusting!" She laughed harder, Jeff now joining in.

"Kurt you're only making it worse just stop." Blaine smiled then regretted his choice of words a tears rolled from Santana's eyes as she cackled away to herself.

"Blaine! Your worse than me!"

"Kurt stop!"

"Boys!" Nick snapped making then all (bar Santana and her giggles) silent. "What is our room number?"

"413 why?" Santana smiled.

"Theres some blonde girl sitting outside it." Santana stopped laughed and yanked the car open. Looking only at the last minute so her heart wouldn't break if it wasn't true. There, on the step, was the only girl she ever loved. Her blue eye shone brightly as they met the Latina's.

"Britt? Brittany?"

"Tana!" Brittany squealed, locking her arms around the now crying Santana's neck.

"Brittany, how, what, why?" Santana choked as she held on to Brittany for dear life.

"My parents got worried about me after I refused to eat because I missed you so they assumed you'd go to New York so they got me a plane ticket over." Brittany smiled, placing a light kiss on Santana's nose. "Then, a couple hours ago, before it got dark, Kurt texted me telling me to go to some restaurant but you were go but a waitress gave me the address Kurt left for me and here I am!" Brittany beamed. "Are you happy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and worried for the answer.

"So so so _so_ happy Britt Britt." She pulled the blonde closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Kurt smiled at the couple and Blaine looked at him with such love he had to look away with a blush.

"What?" He asked. Blaine took his hands.

"You are amazing, you know?"

"I've been told." Kurt shrugged blushing harder. Blaine stroked his cheek.

"We made it." He smiled, nudging Kurt's forehead with his own. Kurt sighed happily and looked at their disjointed little family.

"Yeah, yeah we did."

**_Aww, what a cute place to end *LESS THAN THREE*_**

**_NOT!_**

**_Trolllllll._**

**_Normal me would end there but..._**

**_A) Number of chapters as to be even or a multiple of ten. Possibly five depending on my mood. I have issues._**

**_B) I have a plan, this plan needs a few more chapters_**

**_C) I really, really like my little plan however fluffily angsty it may (most likey) be_**

**_D) Normal me wouldn't/couldn't end there see reason A. _**

**_I just felt like trolling. I know the chapters are getting shorter but shorter chapters most likey means one a night or every other night so would you rather looong chapters that take up to a month or short chapters once a week minimum?_**

**_Thank you guys so much for alerts and reviews :3_**

**_Stroppy Poppyx_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Even if it is regarding my weird number issues._**


	34. Chapter 34

They had been in New York for about two weeks now and everyone felt guilty that Blaine Kurt and Santana were the only ones bringing in money. Kurt was working at a singing diner and never once had been harassed for his voice. Santana preformed at the night shows their, usually on _Chicago_ or _Moulin Rouge!_ nights. Blaine waited tables at their local Frankie and Benny's and between shifts played guitar outside an old music shop for some extra money. The trio was able to keep their hotel room now for two further weeks as Kurt managed to secure more payments as his was the only full time and permanent job. Blaine came home early before Kurt one day and called their little family into the living room area.

"What's up?" Jeff asked, "This feels like the family meeting you get told a fish has died or someone's pregnant." He chuckled.

"Blaine, are you pregnant?" Brittany asked, her face totally serious. Santana patted her shoulder and shook her head at the girl.

"No, no I'm not. However I do have a plan." Nick and Santana lent in, catching on to what they hoped he was saying. Jeff however was as lost as Brittany, who had decided to count how many strands of hair were on Santana's head. "You guys know how I haven't been putting much into the savings jar," He nodded over to the money filled glass container, "and I've been working late but I have a reason..."

"Yes! Yes! Finally!" Nick squealed, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"What?" Jeff asked, still lost until Nick whispered in his ear and he cheered loudly.

"Can I see it?" Santana asked, nodding at Blaine's pocket.

"Of course, but I need all of your help."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt came home early on Tuesday night. Early being midnight. Blaine stayed up to see him but had apparently fallen asleep tonight in the process of waiting for his love. Kurt smiled softly at the boy and after turning to lock the front door he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out the warm fuzzy blanket his mother had made him before she died and threw it over the sleeping boy who was sprawled out on the sofa.<em>

_"Night Blaine." Kurt smiled as he kissed his forehead, "I love you." Kurt then went away to his room and as he walked out Blaine opened his eyes. He hugged the blanket close to him and inhaled Kurt's scent._

_"I love you too." He whispered. He was about to get up to go to Kurt but closed his eyes when he saw a shadow heading back to the living area. Kurt was now in his pyjamas and was holding his duvet and two pillows. He sent one pillow and the duvet on the carpeted floor then gently lifted Blaine's head to set the pillow down._

_"I know you're awake dummy, you giggle if I touch your neck when your asleep." Kurt chuckled, settling down on the floor._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I know you hate waking up when I'm not there."_

_"And the pillow?"_

_"You hate a creaky neck."  
><em>

_"I love you."_

_"I know, I love you too."_

**_Flash._**

* * *

><p><em>The next day Kurt was home late with tears stinging his eyes as he locked the door. Looking at his watch he saw it was three thirty. He told Blaine never to stay up past three at the latest so sighed at not seeing his boyfriend awake today. He turned the kitchen light on and wiped his eyes when he saw him. Blaine was sitting at the table, but it was different. A single red rose was at Kurt's place and a French Vanilla Yankee Candle -Kurt's favourite - sat in the centre. A pasta dish steamed at either side of the table and there sat Blaine, dreamy as ever, with a goofy grin on his face.<em>

_"Blaine, wha..."_

_"Happy anniversary." Kurt froze. "It's a year since I've met you and I kinda kissed you to prove a point but I know thats when you began counting it because you had this date circled on your calendar at the flat so i wrote it down so I wouldn't forget." Blaine smiled, "Surprise?"_

_"I am so sorry!" Kurt cried, fresh tears running down his face. "How could I forget? I thought this was August, but that was last week wasn't it? Oh God Blaine I am so sorry!" Blaine was now holding Kurt as he cried and he sang softly until the sobs subsided._

_**Flash.**_

_"Kurt just having you is enough for me. Now, what happened at work?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt blushed._

_"Some stupid meerkat face told me, no, he told the restaurant, that I have a stupid girly voice and it offended him and put him off his dinner. He stayed until two but I was his waiter so he kept ordering songs that were so humiliating and then my boss had a word with me about this guy saying he harassed people often and not to get to worked up over it but it's me so I did and I just..."_

_"C'mere." Blaine cooed,hugging Kurt tightly. "I love your voice, I love anything you say, I love that you babel when you get upset and I love you."_

_"Thank you Blaine, I love you too."_

_"Anniversary sex would make up for forgetting..." Blaine attempted before Kurt laughed and sat down._

_"You ruined the moment." The both broke into laughter and had their late dinner in peace._

_**Flash.**_

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Nick asked, finishing off something before turning to Blaine who was snapping his fingers in the way he always did when he was, in fact, nervous.<p>

_"No,_ well, yes. Scared shitless really."

_"That _will do wonders for your sex life." Santana winked as she handed Blaine a ribbon. He swatted her with it then smiled.

"I can't believe this is happening." Then his face dropped, "It isn't is it? None of this is real is it? I'm going to wake up in hospital with Daniel glaring at me and Wes lurking somewhere and Kurt won't be real and..."

"Ey! Tu loco! Idiota!" Santana growled before slapping Blaine square in the face. He blinked a few times then grinned at her,

"Thank you, I needed that."

* * *

><p>"Jeff, where are we? I thought you said Blaine needed to meet me?" Kurt asked, stepping out of the car. Jeff smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged him.<p>

"Have fun tonight." He hoped back in the car. "Oh and the house will be empty for your return." He winked. Kurt put a hand on the car bonnet before he pulled out of the small car park.

"Wait," Jeff looked at him, "Where am I going?"

"Follow the yellow lit road." Then the blonde boy was gone. Kurt sighed and turned around and gasped. There was a small walkway through a wood that was lit up with lanterns and fairy lights, every three trees or so a little speaker was placed. Each tree had a photograph stapled to it and as Kurt walked closer he realised that they were all from his Mom's old polaroid camera and they were all himself and Blaine.

_I should ink my skin, with your name._

Kurt spun around quickly, knowing that voice. He collected each photo as he walked. Blaine with flour in his hair, He and Blaine cuddling in their old flat, Blaine kissing his cheek. He still looked for the smooth, accapella voice that floated through the wood again a few seconds later.

_Take my passport out again, and just replace it._

"Blaine is that you?" Kurt asked, adding several more pictures to his pile and continuing down the path of lights that twinkled and winked at his as if they knew something he didn't. As if this whole magical place was inticing him to some wonderful thing he didn't know, but knew it was going to be beautiful if it was anything like the voice leading him.

_See I could do without a tan, on my left hand, where my forefinger meets my knuckle._

Kurt gasped as he looked at his left hand, knowing that the song was talking about a ring on the ring finger. Was Blaine going to do what he thought he was?

"Blaine, where are you?" He then heard a crunch and realised he stepped on a piece of paper.

_And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles_

**Turn Right, now.**

And Kurt did so and dropped his pictures in shock. There was a white canopy loopy over six trees so it make a little square, hanging from the canopy were pictures and music notes that were obvious handmade from cut up photos of the couple. A picnic was set up under the photos that twirled and dancing in the breeze and the trees had sparkling lights the wrapped around them like diamonds glittering up to the stars in the clear sky. Blaine then walked out from his hiding spot, guitar in hand and in a black suit and winked at the stunned boy.

_Cos maybe you're loveable, and maybe your my snowflake,  
>And your eyes turn from green to grey and in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place,<em>  
><em>And you should never cut your hair...<em>

Blaine smirked as he flicked a bit of Kurt's hair out of his teary eyes and smiled warmly.

_Cos I love the way you flick it off your shoulder._

Kurt punched his arm lightly and giggled as Blaine guided him towards the canopy and sat him down at the picnic, with their memories swirling around their heads Blaine sat down and continued to play.

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me._  
><em>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.<em>

_And would you ever feel guilty, if you did the same to me?_  
><em>Would you make me a cup of tea?<em>  
><em>To open my eyes in the right way,<em>  
><em>And I know you love Shrek, cos we've watched it twelve times,<em>  
><em>But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too.<em>

_And if your DVD breaks today,_  
><em>You should have go a VCR,<em>  
><em>Cos I never owned a blue ray,<em>  
><em>True say.<em>

Kurt laughed loudly, knowing Blaine's pure hatred for blue rays, complaining that if the DVD isn't broke then don't fix it with a confusing version of it. He honestly agreed with Blaine and missed videos, but he'd never tell him that.

_Now I've always been shit at computer games,_  
><em>And Santana always beats me,<em>  
><em>And when I lost, I'd get all cross,<em>  
><em>And chuck all the controllers at the TV,<em>

_Then you'd laugh at me,_  
><em>And me asking me,<em>  
><em>If I'm gonna be home next week and then you'd lie with me,<em>  
><em>Til I fall asleep,<em>  
><em>And flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets. <em>

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me,  
>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.<em>

_And I think you hate the smell of smoke,  
>you always try get me to stop,<br>You drink as much as me, and I get drunk alot  
>So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand,<em>

Blaine nodded at Kurt. They'd been through a lot, he wouldn't smoke or try to do anything to ever _ever _hurt Kurt again like he had done in the past. He set the guitar down and lifted out a handmade necklace looped onto a long blue string. The pendant falling where Kurt's heart was and Blaine pressed his hand to it and continued to sing.

_And I'll make you a heart pendant, with a pebble in my hand._

_And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is_

_And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully._

_You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now._

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

_Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

_I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up._

After finishing his stunning mainly accapella version of one of Kurt's favourite songs, Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"C'mon, I have something you need to see." Blaine winked, drinking in Kurt's shocked expression.

"What? Blaine what is...how long have you been..." Kurt babbled.

"2 months, the guys helped a lot." Blaine pulled Kurt to a small lake with willow trees and waving branches making a canopy over the small lake. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and suddenly the branches were brought to life by the very same lights that glittered earlier.

"What did you do? Rob Lady Ga Ga and Target?" Kurt laughed as Blaine directed him to a little canoe. As the taller boy stepped in Blaine shook his head.

"Not target, no."

* * *

><p>"You ready San?" Brittany asked, swinging her girlfriends hand back and forth. Santana beamed at her a nodded.<p>

"Of course. Three Six, you ready?" She called to the boys opposite from her who gave her grins and thumbs up. "C'mon Blaine, You get your man."

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt, I need to talk to you." Blaine said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt put a reassuring hand on top of hid and urged him on as they sat in the canoe. "I love you Kurt, forever and always, and I know you'll disagree with me on this but I by no means deserve to have you still with me."<p>

"Blaine..." Kurt began but Blaine shook his head and began to row out onto the lake.

"Listen to me ok? I've hurt you, mentally and physically and I haven't been there when you needed me and in this past year so much shit has happened to you...to us that it is unbelievable that one you're still with me and two you are still so kind hearted and amazing and perfect. Most people would let all that stuff get to them, Your Dad, Wes, Karofsky...me."

"Blaine I love you, I'd never leave you. That stuff has all got to me, my heads a mess but you keep me grounded. You are probably the only reason I'm not in a morgue right now."

"Don't..." Blaine choked, "Don't _ever _say stuff like that Kurt. If I lost you then..."

"Blaine?" Kurt inquired, placing his hand over Blaines.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be either." Blaine looked up at Kurt with teary eyes then dropped his head and laughed, "This was meant to be romantic." Kurt smiled and ran his hand down the side of the curly haired boy's face.

"It is."

"Well it's about to get better." Blaine smirked. Before grabbing a party popper and setting it off.

"What what that for?" Kurt laughed as he toyed with the coloured string that came out of the popper. Blaine then nodded to the banks of the lake and smiled at his love.

"A signal." All of a sudden the speakers hooked up to trees came to life again as hundreds of laterns lit up and lifted over the lake. Gasping, Kurt looked to the banks and saw Santana, Brittany, Jeff and Nick smiling. All having let go off 25 laterns each and continuing to light more, each also had a microphone. Kurt quickly recognised the music and spun around to face Blaine.

"You didn't do all of this did you?"

"As you can see I had some help." Santana then lifted her mic first, smiling at the wonder on Kurt's face.

All those days watching from the windows  
><span>All those years outside looking in<span>  
><span>All that time never even knowing<span>  
><span>Just how blind I've been<span>

Kurt was looking up into the lit sky with joy and love shining brightly in his eyes. Blaine had done all this for him, and it was beautiful and perfect. But...what was the occasion? Brittany smiled and sang next, waving frantically at Kurt who giggled and waved back.

Now I'm here, blinking in starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

Santana then sang with Brittany looking at her with absolute love and affection as she took her hand and belted the chorus.

_And at last I see the light_  
><em><span>And it's like the fog has lifted<span>_  
><em><span>And at last I see the light<span>_  
><em><span>And it's like the sky is new<span>_  
><em><span>And it's warm and real and bright<span>_  
><em><span>And the world has somehow shifted<span>_  
><em><span>All at once everything looks different<span>_  
><em><span>Now that I see you<span>_

Kurt had a single tear running down his face and the lights each refected themselves in it, making the boy appear even more magical. Blaine ran his thumb over the tear and Kurt leant his head into its hold.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."

Nick smiled at the couple and raised his microphone.

**All those days chasing down a daydream**  
><strong>All those years living in a blur<strong>  
><strong>All that time never truly seeing<strong>  
><strong>Things, the way they were<strong>

Jeff set his head on Nick's shoulder and hugged him with one arm. This was going to be so perfect for them, he thought, they deserve it after all they've went through. Nick kissed his cheek and he began singing with a huge grin on his face.

**Now he's here shining in the starlight  
>Now he's here, suddenly I know<br>If he's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<strong>

The couples then joined, Nick signing with Santana and Jeff and Brittany singing the solo lines.

**_And at last I see the light_**

_Jeff:_  
><strong><em><span>And it's like the fog is lifted<span>_**

_Nick and Santana:_  
><strong><em><span>And at last I see the light<span>_**

_Brittany:_  
><strong><em><span>And it's like the sky is new<span>_**

_All:_  
><strong><em><span>And it's warm and real and bright<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And the world has somehow shifted<span>_**

Kurt then looked away from his friends and back to his boyfriend only to be met with Blaine, down on one knee, holding a ring box. He smiled as he sang the last lines to Kurt, who now has huge round eyes and his hands over his mouth.

_All at once, everything is different_  
><em>Now that I see you, now that I see you.<br>_

"Kurt Elizabeth Vianna."Blaine smiled. "I've never been in love before. I never cared about anyone else since Cole died, and even before that he was the only person in this damn world who cared about me. Then I lost him and realised, I'm worthless. The only person who had ever cared left, and Daniel made me think he care when all he wanted was a living sex toy." Blaine closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "So I stopped being the Blaine I was before, he never got me anywhere but hurt. Hurt the people I cared about. So I became the ass hole you met at Dalton. No one got close to me so no one could hurt me or try to bring the real Blaine back. As far as I was concerned, he died in the fire like I was meant to. Then, then I met you and you were making me feel things I shouldn't have felt. I...I was falling in love with you since I found you crying in our dorm on the second day. I just wanted you to stop crying and be happy. I wanted to make you happy. I then realised it and shouted at you and for that I'm sorry. When I nearly hit you, I thought I was becoming like Daniel, so I ran Kurt. I couldn't stay near you. But then your ass hole of a Father showed up and I got that need to protect you again. Do you remember when you met me in the bathrooms after you found out I had killed some one?" Kurt nodded. "Do yo remember what you said when I told you I'd kill you next?"

"I said I wouldn't be missed...and you told me not to say that." Kurt replied, tears in his eyes.

"Thats right. I loved you then Kurt, I just had to keep you away from me. I case I hurt you. Then when I did, I wanted to die. I couldn't believe I had hurt you so much. And it kept happening. Again and again you got hurt and I thought I was going to lose you too. Then when Wes did all that and we both thought we were going to die, for a moment I was happy. Happy that no one could hurt us any more. But they did. What Karofsky did was unforgivable and if you hadn't have killed him I would have done. Ever was wonderful then, the apartment, our plans, everything. Then Sue ruined it but look at us now! We're in New York! You have a Broadway audition next week! We have a regular income coming in, we'll be able to get our own place soon and everything is looking up Kurt. But the only problem is, when I see our future I see it forever. I see us living in a little cottage in the country with two kids. I see you highlighting and organising all your scripts, and all your awards will be in alphabetic order on the shelf." Kurt laughed a little at this. "But the one thing I see in everything, is a wedding ring on your finger. Kurt Elizabeth Vianna..." Kurt smiled a bit again at Blaine's use of his mothers name instead of the 'doe' that was legally given to him. "I love you with all my heart and want you to be mine forever. So Kurt, will you marry me?" Kurt let out a laughed and nodded viciously.

"Yes! Oh my...Yes! YES!" He cheered, laughing and smiling. Blaine looked up at him with a goofy smile and raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Blaine's face broke into a huge beam as he took out the white gold ring that had one simple diamond placed in it and slid it onto Kurt's finger. The pair then kissed each other passionately and the four on the banks took it as their cue to leave. Blaine quickly let go of Kurt however and pointed upwards.

"Oh my God, Kurt look! A shooting star!" Blaine cheered with a child like wonder. Kurt took his hand and looked up with him. "Make a wish Kurt." The pair closed thei eyes and made a wish not knowing they both wished for the same thing.

_**Happy Valentines day! (where i live) So i give to you a klaine proposal! Go on, enjoy your fluffy fluffballs of fluff and fluffyness.**_

_**So review please and go listen to those songs!**_

_Wake me up - Ed Sheeran_

_I see the light - Tangled_

_**Review please :)**  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

_**15 years later**_

"Blaine! Hurry up!"

"I need to finish the cd, it just has two more songs to load I will just be five minutes!"

"Why didn't you do it last night?"

"Someone had monsters in their closet." Blaine answered, coming into the kitchen with his laptop in hand, "And we both know better than to ignore Lizzie when she has monsters."

"They were extra scary last night and Daddy got rid of them all!" The four year old cheered, coming in with a blanket tied around her shoulders, a wooden spoon in hand and a pot on her head. Kurt laughed as he took the pot off.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm a super hero! Parker is always watching those super movies and now I want to be one too!" Lizzie giggled, untying the blanket, "But shh, it's a secret. Secret identities are important for heroes. If you knew I was a hero I'd have to kill you! But I like you so I won't for now. I'm going to go get Parker!" She smiled sweetly then skipped off.

"Should I be worried our daughter plans to kill us in future?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine took the CD out of the computer and popped it into his case.

"Nah, I'll just tell Parker to take the Avengers of the constant loop he has it on and watch something more child friendly when he's babysitting."

"What time do you have to be at the company?" For Kurt asked, handing Blaine his lunch.

"The music producer is seeing me at two so I have to be there at one."

"Well it's twelve now, sit down and have lunch with us then you can leave."

"Thought you told me to hurry up?"

"I did, because otherwise you would have decided you didn't like that CD and tried to make another and you would have been late." Kurt smiled, setting down Parker and Lizzie's sandwiches at the table. "Kids! Come on, Daddy has to go soon."

"Yeah yeah, coming, princess wanted to be carried." Parker deadpanned, with a four year old in a tin foil helmet on his back. "Don't ask about the helmet, I don't know."

"Silence mortal!" Lizzie order, "Take me to my sandwich!"

"I do not get enough money to babysit you." Parker sighed.

"Yes well you calm her down on the super heroes and you'll be looking toward a car for your sixteenth." Kurt smiled waiting to the yell.

"Seriously! You mean it?"

"Yeah, my line did really well at fashion week, we got a lot of orders. Your Dad has the deal coming up. Just make Super girl over there calm down." Kurt nodded to Lizzie.

"I do what I want!"

"No you don't young lady, now take that helmet off. Even heroes have to behave at the table." Blaine reprimanded.

"But Daddy I'm a baddy now!" She pointed to the horned helmet.

"Do I have to count to ten?" Lizzie quickly took the helmet off, Neither child knew what happened when there father got to ten. Parker made it to seven before panicking and doing what he was told.

"So Parker, you need to leave Lizzie around at Uncle Nick and Jeff's at six then you are free to go out with Stacy if her Mom's say its ok." Kurt explained to his son.

"Santana and Britt love me. I'll be fine. I'm bringing them flowers too anyway."

"That's my boy." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"I got the deal!" Blaine cheered, clutching his contract. "They said they loved it, I need to be in the studio first thing tomorrow but I got it Kurt!" Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"I am so proud of you. All those years ago when we thought we would be nothing more than a statistic. We did it Blaine, you did it, I did it. We all made it."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END<span>_**

**__Sorry for lack of updates but I couldn't think of a way to go on so yay ending!  
><strong>


End file.
